


Joy Ride

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Wiping a gloved hand across his brows, he shook his head lightly, trying to get the hair from his ponytail to settle down in the middle instead of on the side of his neck. It was too humid for it to be touching his neck right now. Leaning over into the hood of the truck he was working on, he grabbed a wrench off of his belt. Once he got to where he could take this stupid engine out to properly examine it, he would be happy. Whoever had worked on this car before him must have been a complete idiot, because they way they rearranged everything made absolutely no sense, and it was all jammed together when there was plenty of space for all of the pieces. Huffing, he reached in, slowly taking off the nuts and bolts, pocketing all of the loose pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank copyninken for helping me flesh out this fic and all of their support in writing this story! It started out as just a loose idea in my head that I really wanted to write, but wasn't sure how I wanted to go about it! Go check out their tumblr, they're really great!

The sun was bearing down on his shoulders and back, and with the high temperatures they had been having lately, it was making any work done outside unbearable. Shifting down his coveralls onto his waist, Madara glanced up towards the sky, glaring at the sun, only to look back at the current project he was working on. While he usually worked inside of his shop, the workload this week had been higher than usual. The cars in the shop had been there first, but he was waiting for the right parts to come in, and he didn't really plan on moving them all around when he could get the work done just as well outside. It just happened to be hot out, and he hated it.

Wiping a gloved hand across his brows, he shook his head lightly, trying to get the hair from his ponytail to settle down in the middle instead of on the side of his neck. It was too humid for it to be touching his neck right now. Leaning over into the hood of the truck he was working on, he grabbed a wrench off of his belt. Once he got to where he could take this stupid engine out to properly examine it, he would be happy. Whoever had worked on this car before him must have been a complete idiot, because they way they rearranged everything made absolutely no sense, and it was all jammed together when there was plenty of space for all of the pieces. Huffing, he reached in, slowly taking off the nuts and bolts, pocketing all of the loose pieces.

When there was a cough behind him to get his attention, he stood up quickly, caught off guard by the quiet visitor, bumping his head on the hood. With a hiss, he rubbed his head, before turning around only to face one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen. His hair was actually silver, and he had red eyes! His build looked great, and his clothes definitely accentuated his body. “Hi there.” He started, putting the wrench back on the belt. Of course, he'd get a customer when he just sent his receptionist off to get them lunch. Who seriously looked way too good. Damn. “Sorry, the receptionist just stepped out. How can I help you?”

Raising a brow in amusement, the man smirked a little, before his face settled back into a more neutral expression. “I've been told that the 'Grind and Weld' was an excellent shop. To my knowledge, my Mazda is working alright, but the breaks have felt very off the past few weeks, and I wanted to get them checked out before anything should occur, and for a basic maintenance check.” He supplied. “Should I come back a little while later if you're busy right now?” He inquired.

Shaking his head, Madara cleared his throat a bit, “No, now is fine. It's fine.” He answered, wiping his hands off on his coveralls. “Let's go inside so we can discuss it.” He said, motioning for the man to follow him, leading the way into the sweet cold AC, which felt like heaven. Stepping behind the counter, he grabbed a clipboard and pen, “Alright, which Mazda do you own?” He asked, clicking on the pen to write.

“Mazda CX-3, 2014 model.” The man answered easily. “The Crystal Blue Mazda parked in your lot.”

Nodding as he scribbled on paper, Madara hummed, “Great car.” He commented out loud, before looking back up at the customer, “So, how would you describe the off feeling you're getting from your breaks right now?”

“It's very soft when I push on them, sort of... like a sponge I suppose.” The man answered, cocking his head to the side. “I do hope that makes sense, I don't know how else to describe it.”

“Oh, that definitely makes sense. A spongy pedal isn't that uncommon. It's typically an easy fix.” Madara replied as he scribbled on the paper. “Most likely just needs more fluid in the master cylinder.” Grabbing another paper on a clipboard, Madara slid it over the counter to the man, “Here, this is for you to sign just to make it official I took in the car, and that I'm working on it, all that legality stuff.” He informed him. “Read over it and sign when you're ready.”

With a quiet hum the man picked it up, eyes scanning the paper. Satisfied, he took a pen off the counter and signed his name, sliding it back over. “How long do you think it will take?” He questioned.

Glancing at the signature, unable to decipher it, Madara raised a brow as he stared at it. “I'll have it all done most likely in an hour or two, if you put your number down I can call you when it's done.” He responded, “Otherwise you can just come back and check in.”

Giving a small smirk, the man raised a brow at Madara in return, “I wouldn't mind leaving a number, though it wouldn't just be for the car.” He said in a low voice, leaning in. “If you'd be interested.” He purred.

Immediately meeting the man's gaze with a bit of surprise at the forwardness, Madara couldn't help but be impressed with the man's forwardness. “Oh?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Mmhmm.” The man said, propping his chin on the palm of his hand. “Apologies if this is too forward, but I do believe I'd be interested in meeting you outside of your workplace.” He rumbled.

“I think I'd be interested as well,” Madara replied. After a moment he reached out his hand, “I'm Madara, the owner of the place. And your name is?”

“My name is Tobi.” Tobirama answered, shaking his hand, “It's been a pleasure meeting you, Madara.” He said with a gleam in his eyes. “I'll come back in a few hours to see how it's coming along, and I'll bring you that piece of paper.” He murmured, taking his keys out of his pocket, handing them over. “Do you need anything else before I go for a while?”

Madara shook his head, “No, that's about everything.” He answered, pocketing the keys in his coveralls. “If you're hungry, there's a decent diner a few blocks away if you need something to do.” He suggested.

“Ah, thank you. I might check it out.” Tobirama replied. “Well, thank you, Madara. I'll be going for now.” With that, he sent one last smirk in Madara's direction before walking out of the store door, strolling out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, Madara leaned back a bit, elbows resting on a table behind him. “Damn. That doesn't even seem possible.” He said to himself.

“What doesn't seem possible?” Obito asked, popping in from the side room, hands full of bags of food.

Jumping a little, Madara turned and glared at the other man. “Kami, Obito, stop doing that.” He scolded. He hadn't even heard him walk in through the back.

Snickering, Obito shrugged, placing the food down on the work table. “I bring food and all you do is yell at me.” He ribbed, reaching for a stool and bringing it over, settling himself down. “So,” He said, opening a few boxes and grabbing some chopsticks, slurping some noodles into his mouth, “Wha's nah possihble?” He asked around the food.

Rolling his eyes, Madara grabbed the other stool and sat down, grabbing a box and his own chopsticks. “Don't worry about it.” He answered, “And stop speaking with your mouth full, you idiot.” He huffed, digging into the food.

Obito just stared at him a moment before shrugging as he swallowed it down. “You're mean, cousin.”

“Don't remind me we're related, it will do you no favors.” He rebuffed.

 

 

 

Rolling himself out from under the car, Madara slowly got up, wiping his hands off on his pants. Like he thought, it was the master cylinder just needing more fluid. After looking at the rest of the car, there wasn't really much else for him to work on. It was in wonderful condition besides that cylinder, and obviously, Tobi had been taking great care of it. He went ahead and changed the oil anyway while he was looking at it, but that had been it.

Moving back inside the shop, Madara pulled out the clipboard from earlier, writing some notes for himself about the car for filing away later, especially if getting to look at Tobi's car became a regular. When Obito popped his head in from the reception area, he glanced up. “What?” He asked, jotting down a few last things.

“There's a Tobi here asking for you.” He said, wiggling his brows. “He's pretty damn hot, too.” He said, winking before popping his head back out.

With a grumble, Madara flipped off Obito. He was going to strangle that kid. Really, he knew he was attractive, he wasn't blind! And if he suggested or implied one more thing while they were at work! Taking a breath, he composed himself a bit before going back to the car, pulling it back around to where it had been earlier in the parking lot. Walking in through the front of the shop, Madara saw Obito and Tobi chatting it up.

“I'm more of a rock person myself, but I can see why others would find it enjoyable,” Tobirama told Obito, before seeing Madara walk in. He turned his attention to him, “How is she?”

Nodding, Madara stepped up to the counter beside Tobi, placing the keys beside him,“She's just fine. Pulled her back around for you. Like I thought, she just needed a little more fluid.” He explained. “Went ahead and changed the oil for you, everything else looked just fine.”

Tobirama faced him more, elbow leaning against the counter, “Excellent, thank you.” He said, free arm reaching back into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, “How much do I owe you?”

Madara motioned to Obito, “He'll get the transaction for you, before tax it's going to be $120.” He answered.

“Alright, thank you again.” He answered with a hum. “Ah, before you disappear back into your work.” Tobirama reached into his pocket again, pulling out a piece of paper. “This was for you.” He informed, handing it over.

Grasping it, Madara opened it, glad he could read the numbers, unlike the signature. “Ah, well, excellent.” He fumbled with his words. “Later, then.” He said awkwardly, before moving his way into the back where he didn't have to feel Obito's curious eyes on him and to get back to the truck he was working on earlier. Making his way outside, he looked at the note again, before pulling out his phone, quickly adding the number to his phone, then pocketing it. He'd have to send something as soon as he was off the clock and away from prying eyes.

Back in the reception room, Obito looked at the door where Madara made his escape and Tobi, before clearing his throat, “Right, well, that'll be $130.80.” He said, scribbling out the transaction bill. “Card or cash?”

Opening his wallet, Tobirama handed over his card, “Card, please.” He answered, tapping his fingers lightly on the countertop.

Ringing him out, Obito printed off the receipt, “Thank you for your business, we hope to see you again!” He chirped, handing over the paper. “Well, not. Not again, as in hoping you have car issues. Just, yeah. If you need anything we're here. Uh, have a good day!” He corrected with an awkward laugh.

“Yes, well, I'm sure I'll be back if I happen to need anything,” Tobirama answered with a slight chuckle. “You as well.” He responded, grabbing his keys heading out of the shop. On the way to his car, he checked his phone before settling into the driver's seat. He wondered if he would get a text after all. Though, he was sure that he would. Madara had definitely seemed interested the whole time he had been in there.

 

 

 

It felt like work took forever to end, and Madara would swear up and downtime slowed down just to make him feel all jittery. Thankfully he was able to get out quickly tonight, avoiding any and all kinds of questions Obito threw at him. It had taken some quick maneuvering, but he didn't have to answer any of it thankfully. At the moment, he was simply enjoying the wind on his face as he rode his motorcycle home, ready to get cleaned up and then to shoot a message to his new potential interest.

Pulling into his driveway, he clicked on his garage opener, waiting for the door to go up. He carefully pulled in to the garage, setting down his stand and resting his bike, turning it off. He gave him a few fond pats before closing the garage door. Pulling off his goggles and tossing them to a workbench he had, he stripped off his coveralls, grabbing his phone then tossing them to a laundry bin he had in the garage, before walking inside his house, leaning down to unwrap his laces, toeing his boots off and kicking them to the side of the garage door, closing it behind him.

Making his way through, he beelined and went straight to the bathroom, turning the shower on to the hottest setting, ready to clean off the grime from the day. As much as he loved his job, he loved getting cleaned off and relaxing just as much. He placed his phone on the bathroom counter, staring at it a moment. Stripping off his t-shirt and boxers, he tossed them to the floor, stepping into the shower. He groaned at the hot water assaulting his sore body, head tipped back under the stream. He pulled off his hair tie, snapping it around his wrist before scrubbing his hands with his special soap that helped get off the grease and oil stains. When he was done with that, he began to wash the rest of himself methodically, taking his sweet time.

Once he was satisfied with himself, he turned off the water, reaching out and grabbing a towel he kept on a rack near the shower. He dried off his hair before quickly drying the rest of himself. He tied the towel around his waist, and messily put his damp hair up in a bun, not bothering to brush it out when he'd have to untangle it in the morning anyway. Picking up his phone, he quickly unlocked it, thumbs swiping until he reached the contact he wanted. Clicking on Tobi's name, he stood awkwardly in his bathroom doorway as he tried to think of what to type.

Giving a frustrated huff, he moved out of the bathroom and to his bedroom, flopping down onto his bed, staring at the screen as his pillow got soaked from his hair. He began to type out a message before quickly deleting it and starting all over again, only to do it a few more times. Making a face, he tried one more time. _Hello, this is Madara._ Well, that would have to do for now. He quickly hit the send button before he backed out of it. Showing the message as sent, Madara threw an arm over his face. He wasn't anxious, not at all.

A ding chirped from his phone. Lifting his arm just enough to see, he couldn't help but grin in excitement at the response. _Hello, Madara. I'm glad to hear from you. Hopefully you're having a good evening? - T_

Moving his arm back down with both thumbs at the ready, Madara quickly texted back. _I would like to think so. There happens to be quite an attractive man texting me. I think that would make most people's evenings. -M_

_Ah, what a coincidence, I happen to be experiencing the same thing at the moment. - T_

Chuckling, Madara hummed under his breath, _Oh? I must admit, I'll be a bit jealous if you're not talking about me. - M_

_Oh, I'm most definitely talking about you. I was just expecting to have my car fixed today you know, and lo and behold, there was a man with quite the artistic appearance. - T_

_Is that so? Because I do believe you've got that a bit backward, Tobi. Well, you obviously know what I do for a living, so tell me about yourself? - M_

_Mm, right now I'm working on earning my Ph.D. in Fine Arts. I work as an assistant at an art museum, and my goal is to become their curator. - T_

A curator? What an interesting career. Tobi did speak pretty well, and he definitely had good fashion choices, so he probably had a great eye for art, in Madara's opinion. Not that he knew very much about the art world though, outside of car paint jobs _. Wow, a Ph.D., huh? I don't think I've met any Doctors of Fine Arts before. Do you enjoy your work, then? - M_

_Yes. The displays that I get to work with have all been exquisite, and I look forward to getting to work with more of the art pieces and deciding what should be brought in for the public viewing. Perhaps, should we find ourselves getting along well enough, you might be interested in seeing one of the art shows I put together now and then to bring in more clientele in, as my plus one. -T_

_That definitely sounds interesting. Would you happen to be one of the art pieces on display? - M_

_Awfully charming, aren't you? I think perhaps a drink is in order before letting you consider me as a piece of art. - T_

Was that what Madara thought it was? Well, he could be a classy man and woo his way into a nice warm bed. _If it's a drink you'd like to get, then I'd be more than happy to meet up with you somewhere this weekend. - M_

_Excellent. I have just the place in mind if you wouldn't mind humoring me. How about the Ghost Ultra Lounge? - T_

_Sure, that sounds good to me. How about Saturday at nine? - M_

_That works out perfectly, actually. Well, now that we've got that out of the way. What are some of your hobbies, Madara? - T_

_Ah, well, outside of work, I like to go for rides on my_ _motorcycle, out of town and on the long roads. Occasionally there's a show I like to watch or a book to read. What about you, Tobi? - M_

_I dabble in drawing now and then myself, but I thoroughly enjoy reading a good book or finding new things to experience. There are so many things to try and learn, and I find it pleasing when there's a new adventure to be had. Ah, and running. - T_

Madara rolled over in his bed, foot tapping against his covers. That was actually pretty cool. _Nice. Got some interesting stories then, I bet? - M_

_Oh, plenty, though I believe those to be best shared in person. - T_

_Ah, apologies, but I have to go for the night. Perhaps we could talk some more tomorrow at some point? I have to finish this paper before going to bed. - T_

_I understand. Message me when you're available to talk? - M_

_I will. Goodnight then, Madara. - T_

_Goodnight, Tobi. - M_

Biting his lip a bit, Madara grinned. This Tobi seemed really interesting, and they would be going out for drinks this weekend. He was going to be looking forward to Saturday all week. Hopefully time didn't crawl as slow as it did when he was at work.

With a small groan, he rolled off his bed, dropping his towel to the floor as he went in search of his sweatpants. Pulling them off the top of his laundry hamper, he slid them on, moving back to his bed. Oh, shit. Did he even have any clothes he could wear out on a date without any stains on them? Falling to his bed, he pulled the covers over himself.

Well, it wasn't like he couldn't go shopping, though he dreaded the idea of being around all those people. Still, he could live with it for the chance to actually get to know Tobi. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, excitedly drifting off to sleep.

 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing his hair in the mirror for the last time, Tobirama hummed as he walked out of his bathroom, feeling more than confident enough about this date. He had put on his favorite skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, and a few simple bracelets, then grabbed his converse, slipping his feet into them and lacing them up. It was sleek enough without going overboard for the club, and still comfortable enough that he could do anything they felt like doing if they left the club for some other kind of activity later.
> 
> Grabbing his keys and wallet off his kitchen table, he pocketed them on his way out, before pulling out his phone to see a notification.
> 
> See you there, Tobi. - M

By the time Saturday came around, Tobirama and Madara had been texting every night, each man looking forward to meeting up even more than before. Tobirama found that talking to Madara was quite easy and far more enjoyable than he even thought it might be. The man was very dedicated to his craft, and he respected and admired that fact. He found Madara's enthusiasm about his trade charming, too, and was glad that he also liked to listen to himself talk about his own trade in the art world. The occasional innuendos they had worked into their conversation had also been fun, it had been awhile since he had talked like this to another person.

Fixing his hair in the mirror for the last time, Tobirama hummed as he walked out of his bathroom, feeling more than confident enough about this date. He had put on his favorite skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, and a few simple bracelets, then grabbed his converse, slipping his feet into them and lacing them up. It was sleek enough without going overboard for the club, and still comfortable enough that he could do anything they felt like doing if they left the club for some other kind of activity later.

Grabbing his keys and wallet off his kitchen table, he pocketed them on his way out, before pulling out his phone to see a notification.

_See you there, Tobi. - M_

With a small smile, Tobirama quickly began to text back. _See you soon, Madara. - T_ Grinning to himself, Tobirama pocketed his phone before making his way to his car, opening the door and crawling in. He turned it on, carefully making his way out of the driveway before gliding happily across the road. Honestly, his breaks felt amazing, and he was sure that he was going to buy a drink just as thanks for that, let alone the fact he was interested in how tonight was going to go.

Turning the dial on his radio, Tobirama found a rock station that he liked, leaving it on quietly for background noise as he navigated his way through town to make it to the Ghost Ultra Lounge. Despite that most of the time they played hip-hop and feel good songs, he found the club quite enjoyable with its atmosphere, and it was a decent place for meeting up with people. Hopefully, it would be fun and relaxing enough for Madara as well.

When he finally reached the club, he pulled in to the parking lot, parking his car. He took a small breath to ready himself for the night before stepping out. Locking his car, he turned his eyes to the club and the lot. There was a decent amount of cars here already, but not too many, so that was a plus that it wouldn't be too crowded.

Walking into the club, he let them check in his few belongings through a scanner and paid the entrance fee, earning himself a wristband. _Yay_. Returning his items to their original spot, he walked into the lounge, eyes grazing across the room in search of his date, spotting him at the bar. Striding across the floor, he made sure not to bump into anyone as he reached his destination. Scooting onto the stool, he looked over as Madara turned to look at him. “Hello.” He murmured. He glanced up and down very quickly, to find himself quite enjoying the sight. Madara was simply in jeans and a t-shirt, but his hair was down, and it certainly framed his face. He looked great even in such a simple outfit.

“Hey,” Madara answered, fingers tapping nervously on the bartop. “Glad you made it alright.” He said with a small smile. Glancing over his shoulder at the bartender, he waved him over. “I'll get the first round.” He offered, “Though I might need a suggestion, I've never been here before.”

Tobirama offered a smirk, “Get whatever you usually get, everything tastes good, whether it's beer or a mixed drink.” He answered. “And thank you.”

Nodding, Madara hummed, “Of course.” When the bartender reached him, he turned his focus to him for a moment, “I'd like a Shochu, please.” He turned to Tobirama, “And what would you like?”

Tilting his head in thought, Tobirama finally answered, “A Matcha Hai, please.” He ordered.

The bartender nodded at them, “I'll have those for you in just a moment.” He answered, walking back to where the drinks were kept in a middle island.

“I'll get the tip since I like to tip him well. His name is Kakashi Hatake, and he's an excellent bartender. He's actually done several drink competitions.” Tobirama spoke, crossing a leg over, leaning onto the counter.

Madara raised a brow, “I think I know that name from somewhere...” He replied. But Kakashi wasn't quite right. Thinking about it, it hit him. Didn't Obito call one of his friends from high school Bakashi? Maybe it was the same person, he'd have to ask Obito later. “Oh well. You look great, by the way.” He complimented.

Tobirama smirked a bit, “Thank you.” He answered, eyes locked onto Madara's. “As do you.” This time, he made it quite obvious that he was looking at all of Madara, “Perhaps sometime, you'll be a model for one of my portraits in my portfolio.”

Licking his lip a bit, Madara chuckled, “Well, maybe after I've had a few drinks.” He teased, leaning towards his date. “So. Just to get this out of the way, is this, depending on how it goes, the first date of many, or...?” Madara trailed off. Honestly, he would like to go for a bit of both, but he did know better than to push his luck.

Tobirama raised a brow, “Well...” He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, “What's wrong with a little bit of both?” He inquired. “You'll have to take me out on more than one date though if you were hoping for that kind of fun.” He answered casually, grinning when he saw Madara flush a bit. “Sorry, I either tend to come on forward or not at all, I haven't mastered the art of in between with this kind of liaison.”

Chuckling, Madara tipped his head back, “Liaison? Honestly, who talks like that?” He teased, brushing his arm against Tobirama's. “Well then, I better be a gentleman, hm?”

Running a hand through his hair, Tobirama chuckled, “I believe for the most part you have been.” He ribbed right back.

“For the most part?” Madara asked with mock offense. “And just what have I done that wasn't?”

“Well, do most people usually start straight off asking what the night is leading towards?” Tobirama snipped, smirk still on his face.

Groaning, Madara placed a hand on his face, “Isn't it better to get that out of the way so you can enjoy the date?” He countered, lowering his hand slowly back down.

Shrugging, Tobirama hummed, “I wouldn't know, I don't usually go out on many dates. This is the first one in awhile, I've been so busy with my studies and work or trying to stay caught up with the few close friends I have. However; I couldn't pass up the chance to talk to you, you caught my attention the moment I saw you.” He replied.

Choking a bit, Madara lowered his gaze, “Ah, thank you.”

Just at that moment, Kakashi came back with drinks, sliding them across the counters. “Shochu and a Matcha Hai.” He said.

“Thank you,” Tobirama said, reaching for his drink, taking a small sip. “Excellent as always, Hatake-san.” He acknowledged with a small nod.

Pulling out his wallet, Madara paid for the drinks, “Thank you.” He hummed. When Kakashi stepped away with a small nod, he grabbed his own drink, taking a sip as well. “Mm, you're right. The drinks here are good.” He spoke, agreeing with what Tobirama said from earlier.

Casting an amused look, Tobirama nodded as he took another drink. “I'm glad you enjoy the drinks. Hopefully, you're enjoying the venue as well?”

Madara glanced around the room, “It wouldn't be my first pick, but I'm enjoying my time here.” He answered honestly.

Slowly, Tobirama brushed a foot across Madara's ankle, slyly, “Well, after our drinks, why don't we go somewhere else then? And you can show me what you enjoy?”

Pushing his leg slightly into the playful touch, Madara smirked, “What if I took you out for a joy ride on my bike?” He asked, leaning on his hand as well now. “We could go out into the countryside for a little while.”

Smiling, Tobirama nodded, “Thank sounds like it could be very nice. I'd like that.” He responded. He sipped more at his drink, enjoying the flavor, before settling himself a little closer, more in Madara's space now that there was an invitation. “Just a ride around, then?”

“We could always stop for a bit out somewhere, there are a few nice areas I can think of that you might enjoy since you like the more artistic things.” He answered coyly, grinning.

Chuckling, Tobirama finished off his drink, “Let's call it a date then.” He murmured, looking utterly pleased. He didn't know why, but he honestly felt very relaxed around Madara, and being flirtatious seemed to come a bit easier with him.

Giving a small laugh, Madara nodded before finishing off his own drink, “Sounds perfect.” He replied, pushing the cup back towards the bartender's side of the bar.

Slipping out his wallet, Tobirama left a generous tip on the counter, before standing up. “Lead the way.”

Getting off the stool, Madara motioned for Tobirama to follow him, taking them out the doors and into the parking lot. Making the way over to his motorcycle, Madara opened the pouch on the side of his motorcycle, grabbing a couple pair of goggles. “I don't really use helmets, hope these are alright?” He asked, handing a pair of them over. Honestly, the only reason he had two pairs though was that he bought an extra one when he got clothes for tonight in hopes that he could show off his bike and take the man out for a ride. Not that he'd ever mention that.

Nodding, Tobirama stared at them a moment before sliding them over his head. After they were on he adjusted the band so that it was comfortable, pulling some of his hair out from underneath of it. “It's fine with me.” He finally replied.

Madara gave a smile before grabbing a ponytail from his wrist, tying up his hair. Sliding his goggles on, then swinging his leg over his ride, Madara scooted up the front. “Go ahead and hop on, then.” He said, offering a hand to help Tobirama on.

Taking the hand, Tobirama climbed on to the back behind him, settling on. He debated where to put his hands since he'd actually not been on a motorcycle before. “Where do I put my hands?” He finally asked.

Looking back, Madara smirked, “Wherever you feel most comfortable.” He answered, turning back around as he turned on his ride, kicking the stand up. When he felt Tobirama place his hands on his sides, he felt his breath hitch. Calming himself he switched the gear to reverse, keeping a foot on the ground as he went back, making sure to look both ways before pulling out all the way. He almost laughed when they started pulling out, feeling Tobirama wrap his arms around him as if in a panic. “Don't worry, you're safe.” He told him over his shoulder, only to see his date biting his lower lip.

“Sorry, I've never ridden on one before. It appears I was more concerned than I realized.” Tobirama apologized, trying to loosen his grip on the other man. When he felt Madara pat his hand, he flushed a bit.

Shaking his head as they pulled up to the rode, Madara shook his head, “Hold on as tight as you need to, it's okay.” He assured. Revving the engine a bit, Madara pulled out of the parking lot, taking them to the roads, driving the route that would get them out of town quicker.

As they were driving down the road, Tobirama couldn't help but feel excited as the wind rushed past their faces. It felt amazing. A small laugh escaped him as they drove through town. “This feels amazing!” He exclaimed in glee.

Madara couldn't help but grin at that, “It's only going to get better!” He called back, keeping his eyes forward while they were still in town, making sure none of the other drivers in their cars pulled anything funny. When they drove past another biker, they did their usual wave to each other.

“Is that a motorcycle thing? You all wave to each other?” Tobirama asked, leaning in closer against Madara's back so he could talk to him.

Madara shrugged, “A lot of bikers all wave to each other. I also see a few other vehicle drivers who do the same when they share the same type.” He answered loudly, making sure Tobirama could hear him. It wasn't that his motorcycle was loud since it was a V Strum, and they were more sleek and quiet than some of the other ones, but speaking with the wind rushing past you didn't always make talking the easiest.

Nodding his understanding, Tobirama looked around as they drove, the city lights slowly fading out for the more suburban lighting, then as it became darker around them when they reached the country roads. Looking up, he could more than appreciate the view of the stars above them. “This is beautiful. It's much different than when you're in a car or a truck.” He said, raising his voice a bit.

Madara hummed, “Right? Hold on, pretty boy, we're going faster.” He warned before turning the throttle, letting them go at a much faster speed.

Grasping on tightly, Tobirama leaned his chin on Madara's shoulder, laughing as they started to zoom across the roads. This was so much more exciting than he thought it might be, and he didn't mind getting to lean on Madara like this, either.

Madara was grinning like a fool as they flew down the roads, carefully maneuvering the bike around curves, slowing down a bit now and then around them to not frighten his lovely date, who was deliciously pressed up against him. Thinking of a few different stops they could go to, he thought about which one had the best view, deciding that it would be a good place to take them. He glanced back, only to see Tobirama smiling, quite obviously enjoying himself.

Making his way closer to the destination in his mind, Madara made sure to check on his companion now and then as they progressed. Finally, they reached the stop Madara had been aiming for. Slowing down the bike, Madara crawled to a stop, placing his foot down and kicking the stand down before turning off the engine. “Thought you might like this the best.” He informed Tobirama, looking off to the side, where there were cliffs, the ocean crashing against them down below, the stars hanging above and reflecting off of the water down below.

Untangling himself, Tobirama leaned back on the bike, hand resting on the very back of the seat as he took it all in. “I do.” He managed to answer. He rarely had the time to leave the cities most days, his friends and family content with being there all the time unless they felt like going to a beach. But he rarely got to go to a cliff side and look at the ocean that way. “You get to go on rides like this all of the time?” He asked, almost feeling a little envious.

“Well, I try to. I like to come here to get away from life for awhile. The view is great, and rarely do people stop out here so late.” He explained. Taking a breath, he looked back to Tobirama over his shoulder, “I'd love to take you out here with me whenever you'd like to join. We could bring some drinks and snacks?” He offered.

Facing Madara, Tobirama smiled, “That would be delightful.” He agreed. He leaned back into Madara, looking with him out at the view. “Thank you for sharing this with me. It's been amazing so far.” He told him.

Flushing, Madara nodded, “You're more than welcome.” The two of them fell into silence as they looked over the waters. The crickets were out singing, the ocean lulling them into a comfortable quietness as it whooshed against the rocks, the sound soft and very distinct. After a while, Madara looked to Tobirama again, to see him looking serene as his eyes gazed over the distance. He cleared his throat, “Is there a time you need to go back?”

Sitting up straight, Tobirama pulled out his phone, “Mm, yeah. I've got to finish some papers tonight for the museum I work at, and it's going to take all night and tomorrow.” He answered with a resigned sigh. “We should probably head back soon.” He said with reluctance.

Frowning a little, Madara nodded, “That's okay. We can come back out next week or something if you'd like to.” He suggested.

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama frowned, “I've got to work next weekend, we have some VIPs coming into the museum for a soiree.” He looked at Madara, “Perhaps we could meet up for dinner sometime this week or next week? If you have an evening you could spare?” He tried to compromise.

Thinking it over, Madara nodded, “I have Tuesday night off, I have an apprentice you didn't meet the other day who will be running the shop then.”

Relieved, Tobirama gave a small smile, “Tuesday for dinner then.” Tilting his head, Tobirama hummed a bit, “I know it's not very original, but we could get takeout and watch a movie at my apartment if you'd be interested.”

If he would like? What kind of question was that? “I'd really like to,” Madara answered, trying not to seem too interested, but just enough.

“Great. I'll send you my address later, then.” Tobirama murmured. “Back to the club, then?”

Nodding, Madara faced forwards, turning the bike back on. “Yeah.” He answered, foot kicking the stand up once more, starting to turn the throttle.

The ride back to the club was more silent. Tobirama wished for once that he wasn't quite so busy so he could have spent more time with his date, but even if it had only been a few hours, it had been so very enjoyable. The drive was comfortable, and Madara was most likely a bit more sentimental than he let on if he was willing to share such a precious sight with Tobirama, and that made him excited once more that he was going to take the time to get to know this man better.

By the time they reached the club once more, it was in full swing, all the spots filled. Madara wouldn't be able to get off and talk to Tobirama for awhile then before they separated ways. He pulled up right behind Tobirama's car, staying out of the other drivers' way. “Here we are.” He grumbled.

Tobirama slid off from behind him, moving to stand right next to Madara. He handed the goggles back to Madara, only to have the man shake his head at him. “Keep them for next time.” He answered with a smirk.

Giving a small chuckle, Tobirama slipped them over his head, letting them lay on his neck. “Very well, then.” He leaned down, kissing Madara on the cheek. “See you around, Madara.” He murmured, before pulling away, leaving a gaping man on the bike, staring at him as he walked to his car, sliding in.

Madara put his hand to his cheek, face starting to flush. “Later.” He called out before Tobirama shut the door, hearing an amused chuckle come from the man. Well, he certainly couldn't wait for the next date now.

Shaking his head, Madara pulled away, only glancing back when he reached the exit, seeing Tobirama finally pulling out of his parking spot. Giving a small wave, Madara finally pulled out, heading on his way home.

Best. Date. Ever.

 


	3. Happenstance and Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handing his basket to a confused Izuna, he took a step towards the man. “Hold that.” He ordered, finally walking all the way over. “Excuse me, but, I do believe I recognize you.” He said with a smirk, causing the dark haired man to look at him.
> 
> Gasping, Hashirama dropped his own basket, “Madara?!” He cried in astonishment, swooping in for a hug, suffocating the Uchiha. “It's been so long!” He laughed, swinging the man around, then settling him down. Grasping the spluttering man's shoulders, he beamed, “How are you?!”

“Look, all I'm saying is that if he had just waited a moment longer, he would've made it.” Izuna argued, walking along side Madara. “He went in too quick and didn't time it right!”

Rolling his eyes as he listened to his little brother's antics, Madara reached for a loaf of bread on the shelf, settling it into the basket. “I don't think he would have made it either way.” He finally edged in, glancing at his brother. “He's been known for too much curve. It's not unusual for-” Madara paused, back stepping before they left the aisle. Brows drawn in, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man further down the aisle, browsing through the rolls. Was that...?

Handing his basket to a confused Izuna, he took a step towards the man. “Hold that.” He ordered, finally walking all the way over. “Excuse me, but, I do believe I recognize you.” He said with a smirk, causing the dark haired man to look at him.

Gasping, Hashirama dropped his own basket, “Madara?!” He cried in astonishment, swooping in for a hug, suffocating the Uchiha. “It's been so long!” He laughed, swinging the man around, then settling him down. Grasping the spluttering man's shoulders, he beamed, “How are you?!”

Catching his breath, Madara chuckled, “As excitable as ever.” He commented. “I've been good! I haven't seen you in years!” He answered, grinning.

Hashirama swooped in for one more hug, pulling Madara close, “I know! Ever since the move, we lost contact!” He wailed, cackling a bit, causing a few other customers to look at them with annoyance.

Moving towards the duo, Izuna scooted in close to them. “Aniki?” He asked.

Hashirama finally released Madara again, “Ohh, is this little one of your little brothers?” He asked, reaching out a hand, firmly grasping Izuna's and shaking it. “Hi, I'm Senju Hashirama!” He announced cheerfully.

Chuckling, Izuna smiled back, “Uchiha Izuna, nice to meet you, Senju-san.”

Shaking his head, Hashirama huffed, “That won't do, please, call me Hashirama, Izuna-kun!”

Scratching the back of his neck, Izuna nodded, “Hashirama-san, then.” He corrected. He looked over to his brother, “So, who is this you've found then, aniki?”

Madara smiled, “Do you remember when we were younger and we lived in Kyoto?” He asked, waiting for Izuna to nod. “Well, Hashirama and I went to school together, we were very close. Our fathers didn't really get along, so we usually had to sneak out to meet up, but we were inseparable. Hashirama and his family had to move away though.” He explained.

Hashirama grinned, “I sent you a letter with the new address, but somebody returned it to me saying that you guys had also ended up moving. I never did find out where you went, the few people I was still friends with from there never knew where your family went.” He filled in. “Did you guys move straight to Osaka? We went to Sapporo first, then I moved with one of my little brothers here to Osaka.” He informed Madara.

Madara shook his head, “No, we ended up in Nagasaki first. Funny enough, I moved here with Izuna as well. We had some cousins who live here, and we stayed with them for a little while before we got our own places. One of them actually works in my shop now.” Madara replied. “Oh yeah, what are you up to these days? I finally own my own mechanic shop, I told you one day I would.” He said proudly.

Clasping his hands together, Hashirama beamed, “That's wonderful!I actually just finished earning my doctorates last year, I've started working at the National Hospital here.” Hashirama responded. “Oh, sometime, you and Izuna should come to my house, Madara! You can meet my little brother Tobirama, and my fiance, Mito!”

Eyes wide, Madara clasped his hand on Hashirama's shoulder, “Congratulations on the engagement, friend.” He murmured, feeling excitement for his childhood friend. “And I would love to meet up with you and your family. Izuna?” He prompted.

“It depends on what day, but I'd definitely like to come over. Then you can tell me stories about aniki and all the trouble he used to get in.” He smirked, looking at Madara then Hashirama. “Yeah?”

Hashirama nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, yes! I'll fill you in on all sorts of stories!” He promised, despite Madara shaking his head no. “Ah, I wish I could stay and chat, but I've got to get these groceries and go home! I've got a meeting later with the medical board!” He moaned, obviously not looking forward to it. “Too old and stuck in their ways, I tell you.” He complained, pouting. He snapped out of it and quickly pulled out his phone, typing in Madara's name before handing it over to him, “Here, put your number in, and I'll send you a text so you have mine too!”

Carefully taking the phone, Madara typed in his number, before adding another contact, “Here's Izuna's as well, just so this time we can make sure to stay in contact should one of our phones mess up.” He answered with a small smile, “Wouldn't want a repeat, would we?” He asked rhetorically.

Laughing, Hashirama nodded, taking back his phone. “It was amazing to see you, Madara.” He smiled softly. After a moment he went in for one last hug, “Take care, and we'll talk about when to meet up!” He assured, before pulling back, grabbing Izuna's hand again, “It was a pleasure meeting you! Take care!” He chirped, before grabbing his basket. He waved at them both before leaving for the next aisle.

Madara smiled as his friend walked off, before looking at Izuna with a serious face. “You will not be poking for stories, do you hear me? I was a child and an idiot.”

With a mischievous grin, Izuna shrugged, “He does have my number. What we talk about is between us.” He ribbed, running away while laughing, Madara shortly behind him cursing at him.

 

 

 

Alarm blaring, a hand made its way out of the tangled sheets, slapping down on the button to turn it off. Grumbling, Tobirama sat up, hair everywhere as he looked around his room with bleary eyes, hand coming up to rub them with the heel of his hand. Looking over, he saw that it was ten o'clock. With a small groan, he flopped back down onto the bed, pulling the covers back up to his shoulders as he stared at the ceiling. Alright, he had class in an hour, after class he had to make his way over to the museum, drop off the paperwork into the office, then make his way over to the administration to work out more of the plans for this weekend for their VIP group. He had this. He was Senju Tobirama, and this would be just fine. Glancing over at the clock, he frowned. He really needed to get up and go shower, and then make some breakfast.

Throwing the blankets back off, Tobirama swung his feet over the side of the bed, stumbling a little as he first got up, before stretching out his limbs. He padded his way out and into the bathroom, turning on the water before going to the counter, attempting to brush out some of the mats that were always there. Once he got rid of those disasters, he moved to brushing his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror as he did so. He rolled his eyes at himself, finishing up his task. Just as he was about to get into the shower, he heard his phone chime.

Quickly going back to his room to make sure it wasn't anything important, he groaned as he heard it go off several more times in a row. That was definitely Hashirama. Grabbing his phone, he scanned through the messages. It was mostly ranting, but then he saw Hashirama had met an old friend? And they wanted a dinner all together to catch up? Oh no. Tobirama didn't like this at all. Hashirama's friend were usually... quite the characters. Groaning, quickly typed back, telling him to work out whatever day worked out best for them, and he'd come if he wasn't too busy.

Getting out of those messages, he saw one from Madara that had gotten lost on his screen in the sea of messages from his brother. Clicking on it, he smiled.

_Good morning, Tobi. - M_

_Morning, Madara. Sleep well? - T_

Smiling, Tobirama finally placed the phone down on the bathroom counters, stripping off his pajamas to crawl into the wonderfully hot water. This shower was the most wonderful refuge, and he was very sure he wouldn't make it through the days without it. Quickly washing up, Tobirama finished his shower, grabbing the towel from off the curtain rail that he always kept there. He lightly padded the towel over himself before tying it around his waist, his hair still too wet as it dripped down his back. Grabbing his phone, he saw another message notification from Madara. He saw ones from Hashirama as well, but he could get back to him later.

_Very. There happened to be a very handsome man in my dreams, and it made it all the better. - M_

Grinning, Tobirama quickly typed back a message. _I'm glad to know you slept so well, I only hope that I was the one you were dreaming about. - T_ Hitting send, he quickly flipped to his brothers messages. Blah blah, Mito, blah blah, how about next Monday, blah blah. Rubbing his temples, Tobirama frowned. _Yes, I understand, you're very excited to have seen your old friend. But would you desist in blowing up my phone with these text messages? One long one would be fine, but you send thousands of small messages. It's annoying, anija. - T_

_Oh, fine! But let me call you later tonight! I've got some stuff to catch up with you on! And Mito wants to see you again soon, maybe before the dinner! - Hash_

Tobirama read the message, sending back a simple thumbs up just so his brother would know he read it but was busy. He really needed to make some breakfast before he had to leave this morning. Another chime from his phone made him look back down.

_Oh, there's no doubt it was you, Tobi. Still, I hope you slept well too? - M_

_Mm, the sleep I did acquire was quite nice, though I wouldn't have minded more of it. - T_

Finally setting his phone down on his table, he opened his fridge and pulled out ingredients for a simple omelet, cause he really didn't have time for anything nicer. He had to ignore his phone as it went off again, though he really did want to answer back because he was positive that it was Madara. He finished making his food and some tea to get him through the day, before sliding everything onto the table. He took a drink of his tea before cutting into his meal, freehand finally opening his notification as he ate.

_Are you going to be too tired tonight? I don't want to impose when you need the sleep or anything. - M_

_No, it should be fine. I really want to see you again. Saturday was great, and I've been looking forward to this. - T_

Shoveling the rest of the food into his mouth, Tobirama moved to the sink, chugging down the rest of his tea before rinsing off all the dishes he used, placing them in the dishwasher.

_Alright. What time did you want me to be there? - M_

_How about seven? That should let me get out of work clothes and into lounging clothes. Go ahead and wear something comfortable so we can be lazy in comfort. - T_

Making his way into his room, he tossed his phone onto his mattress, going to his dresser, pulling out the clothes he would need for the day. Since he'd have to go to the museum to work today, he made sure to grab some dress slacks and a t-shirt he could throw a button down on top of. Pulling off the towel, he made sure to dry off his hair really well before throwing on his outfit. Throwing his towel onto the hamper, for now, he made his way to his closet, pulling out his black button down. He tucked everything into his pants, finishing the outfit with a simple black belt, then grabbed his dress shoes. He focused on his clock a moment, to see he still had a few minutes. Sitting down, he opened his phone again.

_As long as you can handle a few oil stains, most of my clothes are covered in them. - M_

Chuckling, Tobirama hummed as he typed, _Don't worry, I find they're very charming and proof of your hard work. ;) - T_

_You're going to be very charmed tonight then, as they are everywhere. ;) - M_

_Delighted and eagerly awaiting, Madara. I might not be able to respond for awhile, I'm off to classes. I'll text back when I can, but it might not be much. - T_

_Don't let me hold you up then. Drive safe. - M_

_Thank you, I will. Feel free to message whenever, I'll catch up when I can. - T_

Standing up, Tobirama placed his phone into his pocket on silent. He walked to the table, grabbing his wallet and keys, stashing them away. He made sure to grab a bottle filled with water, as well as his case for work and the bag for school, slinging it over his shoulders as he went to the car. Settling in, he leaned back with a sigh. This was going to be a tough week between classes and the soiree. Maybe he could exercise his plus one and convince Madara to join him so he wouldn't be surrounded by too many fake people pretending to be more important than they really were. With that thought in his mind, he began his trek to school.

 

 

 

Glancing at the clock throughout the day, Madara had been working on legal papers regarding his business, making sure everything was up to date, paying the fees for the building operating as a business, taking care of the employee's taxes and pay stubs as well. After shopping with Izuna in the early morning, they had split up since Izuna had to go off to work. It was funny how starting his own business got his little brother a job he was great at. Izuna was a risk analyst, and while his hours were more flexible than Madara's half the time, he was usually pretty busy as well, since he had moved up in the field, taking on work with bigger businesses in the area. It all started with his mechanic shop, and he couldn't be more proud of his brother for working such a great job and thriving in it.

Looking at the clock again, Madara checked his phone. He and Tobi had managed to message back and forth just a few times between class and his work at the museum, but since then there hadn't been anything. Still, he had the address and the time, and he definitely understood that Tobi had been busy at work, so it wasn't too big of a deal. It was getting close enough to seven that he could go ahead and get ready. Which meant he really needed to get out of pajamas finally, and into some actual clothes.

Getting up from his table, Madara went to his room to get ready, throwing on some old sweatpants and a t-shirt. Catching a glimpse of himself on his phone screen as he picked it up, he frowned. He went to his bathroom, grabbing his hairbrush, starting the daily battle with his hair. Even using a detangler, it took forever to get through all the tangles. After what felt like an eternity, it was finally as good as it was going to get. He put his hair up since he was going to be riding his bike over, no point in having it down for now. Checking the time on his phone again, he hurried back to his room, grabbing some socks and hopping around a bit as he slid them on, before stomping his way down the hallways back to the living room, grabbing his boots. He probably still looked like a bit of a mess, but they were just watching a movie and getting takeout, not exactly like they were meeting up anywhere nice again. In a last-ditch effort, he went back to the bathroom, grabbing his cologne and spritzed some on. Good enough.

Grabbing his things, Madara went into the garage, opening the door up as he slid onto his back, reaching back and grabbing his goggles. Once those were on, he turned on his baby, kicking the stand and pulling out and around. He was glad he actually knew what street it was Tobirama lived on, so he didn't have to use GPS or anything to navigate his way there while driving over. That was such a pain to do.

Swerving through the traffic, Madara reached the apartment parking after a few minutes. They really didn't live so far away from each other, it was like a ten-minute drive. Funny that they just met only roughly a week ago, not yet quite two weeks. Still, they had clicked right away and texting when they could. It wasn't as if they never talked and were already meeting up like this.

Maneuvering his bike into a spot, Madara kicked the stand back down, letting the bike lean on it as he turned it off, sliding off his goggles and putting them away. He checked his phone again, this time to find a message.

_Apologies, it's been hectic all day. Hope you're on your way, I'm famished. - T_

_I'm heading to your apartment now. - M_

Glancing up at the building, Madara found the entrance, making his way inside. As he navigated his way around, he pulled out his ponytail, shaking his hair so it could be free. It didn't take long to find the hallway that he needed. Thankfully Tobi was on the first floor, so he didn't have to take forever to make his way around the building. Stalking through the hallway, he found the right door. He raised his hand up, knocking. It didn't take long for it to swing open, a smirking Tobirama on the other side.

Glancing at the man, he couldn't help but feel a little conscious. Even with the other man in nothing but sweats and a cutoff, he still looked amazing. “Hi.” He said with a smirk of his own.

“Glad you made it.” Tobirama answered, stepping back a bit, “Come on in.” He murmured, gesturing for Madara to come inside. He waited for Madara to take off his shoes before stepping into his hallway, leading them to the kitchen, menus pulled out on top of the table. “I wasn't sure what you liked, so I went ahead and pulled out the take-out menus I've acquired over the years.” He said with a chuckle.

Raising a brow, Madara glanced over, “I didn't take you as someone to eat out this much.” He answered, looking at all the different menus.

Tobirama shrugged, “I try not to when I can, but when I've got classes and work sometimes I have to, either because I'm too tired or don't have the time to make my own food. But I make sure I've always got one meal that's home-cooked.” He explained. “Pick whatever you like, anything is fine with me at this point. I haven't eaten since breakfast.”

Madara frowned, “Do you miss a meal a lot?” He asked, hands going through the menus.

“Some days, yes,” Tobirama answered truthfully. “It happens more than I'd like, but it's not that big of a deal.” He brushed off.

Madara narrowed his eyes at him, pointing a finger at him, “It is a big deal, don't act like it's not. It's not healthy to be skipping meals.” He argued. “If you skip a meal again, I'm gonna find you and shove food into your hands.”

Tobirama stared at him a moment before chuckling, raising his hands up in surrender. “I'll take that into consideration.” He promised.

Huffing, Madara turned back to the menus before picking one out. “Let's get this, they're usually pretty fast and good.” He said, showing Tobirama what he picked.

“That works for me,” Tobirama answered with a nod, grabbing the menu as he pulled out his phone. “Tell me what you want.”

The two discussed what they were going to order, and as Tobirama made the phone call, he picked up the menus, placing them all back into a cupboard to the side. When he finished the call, he looked at Madara. “So, let's go watch that movie.” He said with a small smile.

Tobirama moved them to the living room, sitting down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him so Madara would join him there. Grabbing a remote and PS controller, he turned on the TV, changing the channel from the news to the other channel connected to his console, logging on to his account on Netflix. The two of them debated together on what to watch, finally settling on Confession of Murder. Leaning back on the couch, pressed side to side, they went ahead and started the movie while they waited for their food. “The premise of this movie is intriguing. I can't imagine how he must have felt to have a book written on his failure to catch the man responsible for the deaths.” Tobirama murmured.

“I know. It's going to be interesting for sure.” Madara hummed, glancing at Tobirama with a smile as the man leaned his head against his shoulder. Earlier he looked so attractive, but now he just looked plain cute. Sitting here like this, he was really able to get a better look at Tobirama's face. He didn't want to bring it up, but the little scars on his face were really intriguing. He wondered briefly if they were from some childhood accident, but he didn't want to ask if it had been something less favorable. Either way, the man was still very good looking, and in a way, they accentuated his looks. Leaning against him as well, he turned his attention back to the movie, letting himself get engrossed in the film.

A little while later, the food finally arrived. Pausing the movie, Tobirama stood up. “You're the guest, you can wait here.” He told him, stepping out of the room.

Glancing around the room, Madara looked at some art pieces hanging around the room, as well as bookshelves that lined the wall. It was a nice cozy little place, and Tobirama definitely knew how to decorate, unlike himself. When Tobirama entered the room again with the food, he helped him spread it out on the table in front of them.

“Itadakamasu.” They both chimed in, digging into the food as they let the movie play on. It didn't take long for them to scarf down most of it as they watched the film, and soon they went back to leaning on the back of the couch, pressed against each other once more.

Halfway through the movie, Madara glanced towards his shoulder to look at Tobirama again, only to see the man completely passed out, arm hanging loosely around Madara's own arm. With an amused smile, Madara untangled himself from him, before gently shaking him awake.

Blinking his eyes open, Tobirama grumbled, “Sorry, I'm awake.”

Madara smirked, “It's okay. Let's get you to bed, hm? I'll lock the door on my way out.” He assured.

Tobirama shook his head, “But the movie is still-”

Madara placed a finger to his lips, “We can finish it some other time. You're exhausted.” He argued. He stood up, pulling Tobirama up as well. “Off to bed, you.” When he saw the pout, Madara was very sure his heart stopped for a moment. No grown man should ever look quite so adorable.

“Fine,” Tobirama mumbled, finally relenting. He looked at Madara, “I'm sorry I'm falling asleep on you. I was truly enjoying the evening.”

Shaking his head, Madara smiled, “It's okay, really.” He promised. “Can you make it to your bed, sleepyhead?”

Nodding, Tobirama hummed, “Yes, of course. Let me walk you to the door.” He said, reaching out to grasp Madara's hand.

“Okay,” Madara answered, swallowing a bit. Seriously, too cute.

When they reached the door, Tobirama leaned against the wall as he waited for Madara to put his shoes back on. When he stood back up, Tobirama gave him a small smile, “Drive safe.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek again. “And goodnight.”

Flushing, Madara nodded his head quickly, “I will.” Steeling himself, he leaned back in as well, kissing Tobirama's cheek. “Goodnight, Tobi.”

With that, Madara made his way back out. He waited until he was outside before letting out a giddy laugh, settling himself down on his bike. He was pretty sure Tobirama was going to be the death of him, one way or another. When his phone chimed, he pulled it out, smiling at the message from Tobirama.

_I'm probably going to be passed out by the time you get there, but text me anyway so I know you made it home. - T_

Pocketing his phone with a grin, Madara smiled towards the apartment. Their time together had been short most evenings, but he was pretty sure Tobirama was going to be someone he kept around for a long, long time if he had his way.

 


	4. Sunday Dinner's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on his couch as he tapped his fingers, Madara checked his phone, then glanced at the clock in the room. Izuna should be here soon, and then they'd drive over together to Hashirama's house. Feeling his phone go off in his hand, he looked down to see a text from Tobirama.

After the date night, Madara had felt ecstatic throughout the rest of the week. Despite having some troubles with the company they got their parts from, everything at work had been easy fixes that simply took time, and he and Tobirama had been talking whenever they had the time to spare. He also was really looking forward to the dinner that he and Izuna were going to tonight at Hashirama's. Tobirama apparently also had plans today, but he was hoping that maybe they could meet up tonight if they weren't both too exhausted.

Sitting on his couch as he tapped his fingers, Madara checked his phone, then glanced at the clock in the room. Izuna should be here soon, and then they'd drive over together to Hashirama's house. Feeling his phone go off in his hand, he looked down to see a text from Tobirama.

_My brother is an idiot. -T_

Smirking, Madara slid his fingers across the screen. _How so? - M_

_I don't think he understands that I can't meet up any sooner. That soiree this weekend has taken all of my energy, I feel depleted as it is now. - T_

_I'm sorry. Smack him when you see him or something, that's what I do with my little brother. - M_

_I'll be taking that into consideration. - T_

Hearing his door sweep open, Madara looked up, seeing Izuna come inside. “Finally, I thought you were going to be late.” He commented offhandedly, getting up.

Izuna just grinned, “Well I thought about it to mess with you, I wasn't going to do that today, though. Count your blessings.” He ribbed, patting Madara's shoulder before pulling him into a side hug.

Madara rolled his eyes, smacking Izuna's back. “You ready to head over?” He questioned, tucking his phone away for the moment.

Izuna nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Let's get going!” He said with a smile, before looking at his brother. “Are you wearing that?” Seeing Madara give him a confused look, he shook his head. “Aniki, no. There are stains everywhere on that shirt. Shouldn't you want to make a good impression to him and his wife or something?”

Glancing down, Madara narrowed his eyes at his shirt, before giving an annoyed huff. “This is one of the cleaner shirts.”

Izuna just chuckled, “Maybe if you wore your coveralls properly more often this wouldn't be a problem.” He teased. “Didn't you just get a new shirt or something for that date you went on? Go put that on.”

“I don't know if you've noticed, but it's sweltering outside.” Madara snipped back, though he did turn to make his way back to his bedroom, going to his dresser and pulling out the shirt, quickly switching them. Pulling his hair out from under the material, he walked back out, “Better?”

“Oh, so much better,” Izuna answered, before dangling his keys. “I don't wanna drive, you do it.” He muttered, tossing his keys at his brothers head.

With a huff, Madara snatched them out of the air, “Lazy.” He answered, stalking off and out of his home, going to Izuna's car.

Izuna followed behind him, making sure to lock the house before trotting to the car, sliding into the passenger side. “Maybe, maybe not.” He answered, watching as Madara turned on the car. As soon as he could, he began fiddling with the radio, listening for a few seconds before changing the song.

Glaring, Madara smacked away Izuna's hand, before picking a station. “Leave it.” He snapped. “Do you know how annoying that is when you change it constantly?”

Izuna pouted, “You're so mean, I was just looking for some good music.”

“You wouldn't know good music if you heard it,” Madara replied, starting the journey over to Hashirama's house, GPS on his phone as he went. It wasn't a long drive over, but none-the-less it wasn't an area he was very familiar with.

“Soooo, any updates with the boy?” Izuna finally prompted as they drove, looking over at his brother again, waiting for a response.

Madara smiled a bit, “Not really? We've just been talking over text since Tuesday, he's been very busy with school and work. Ah, he did call last night before he went to bed and we talked like that for a bit, that was really nice.” He admitted.

Giving a low whistle, Izuna smirked, elbowing Madara's arm, “You really liiiike him!” He exclaimed.

Chuckling, Madara nodded, “I do. He's so different from anyone I've met. He likes nice things, but he isn't really stuck up like a lot of the people like that are. He enjoys the simple things too. He's got a great personality, and he's really curious and studious, so he seems to enjoy it when I explain things to him about work, and he likes telling me about the art he's working on.” Madara explained. “Apparently, he's working on this portfolio? He's got to make several pieces of art himself while choosing a few works of other people and he writes whole essays on it. I didn't know you could write essays about art, Izuna. I didn't know there was that much you could talk about.” He told him.

Izuna hummed as he listened, “So, are you two officially dating, or what? Just going out on a few dates? Because you sound pretty smitten, aniki.” He pointed out. “Way more than you usually do.”

Frowning, Madara shrugged, “I assume that we're exclusive. We... haven't actually said it like that I suppose.”

“Well, ask him about it,” Izuna responded, leaning back and looking out the window. “So, is there like anything I need to know before we get to this place?”

Madara chuckled, “No, not really. Hashirama acts just like how he did when you met him. He's always been so emotional about everything. But, he's also sharper than most people give him credit for. He just prefers to be happy around everyone.” Madara answered.

Taking in all the information, Izuna glanced at Madara, “So, how come our dads didn't like each other?” He finally asked since that had been something he'd been wondering.

“You know, I'm not sure what exactly started it, but for as long as I can remember, they always fought about something when they did see each other. It had to have happened when they were in school, but I never figured out anything more than that.” Madara replied.

Scoffing, Izuna nodded, “Dad always was even more of a hothead than we were. Probably picked a fight over something silly and blew it way out of proportion.”

Chuckling, Madara shrugged, “That's what Hash always thought too.” He answered. “Well, I mean with his dad. It would make sense if they were both like that.” He hummed. “I know he has several little brothers, though I never really met any of them since I could never go to his house. Last I knew there were three? The youngest was only about a year old if I remember right. Hashirama was always bragging about them.”

Grinning, Izuna looked over, “Did you brag back?

Madara smirked, “Well, yeah. I got to brag I had more siblings than him, too.”

Laughing, Izuna leaned forward as they pulled into the area Hashirama lived. “Daaamn, this is a nice place.” He said with another little whistle. There were big houses everywhere, and all the lawns around the area were all well taken care of just at a glance. “Guess that makes sense if he's a doctor.” He murmured as he looked around at all of the houses.

Madara looked around. “It is pretty nice.” He agreed. Following the GPS' directions, he navigated them into the specified driveway, turning off the car. “Alright, we're here.” He said out loud, though it was mainly to himself. Unbuckling and getting out of the car, the two of them made their way up to the front porch, knocking on the door.

“Coming!” Hashirama shouted through the door, only for the two men to hear something clang onto what was presumably the floor, and a yelp.

Madara lightly smacked his own face, dragging his hand down. “Still clumsy, it seems.”

“Shouldn't a doctor not be clumsy?” Izuna questioned in a deadpan tone.

“One might think.” Madara managed to answer before the door swung open, getting a happy man in his arms, hugging him. With an oof, he chuckled and hugged Hashirama back. “Hey.”

“Hi! Come on in, you two.” Hashirama beamed, pulling back to give Izuna a hug as well. “Mito just finished making the food, we're moving it to the table right now.” He informed them, ushering them in.

Walking into the house, Madara looked around as Hashirama lead them into the kitchen, though he didn't get a big look around. The first impression was that Hashirama's fiance definitely did most of the decorating, flowers in vases, art lining the hallways. Definitely had a woman's touch. “Your home looks really nice.” He complimented.

Hashirama smiled, “Thank you! Mito did most of the decorating, though she got some professional help on the art choices.” He said with a small laugh. “Honestly, Mito and T-”

“Dear, are these our guest?”

Madara turned his attention to the lady at the table, who must have just finished placing down some of the dishes. Madara's brows raised, redheads were extremely rare in Japan.

“Ah, Mito!” Hashirama said with a smile, going over and taking her hand, leading her to the two men. “This is Madara and his little brother, Izuna.” Hashirama introduced. “Madara, Izuna, my fiance, Mito.” He beamed, pulling her in front of himself.

Madara gave a small smile and nod, “Nice to meet you, Mito-san.”

“Nice to meet you!” Izuna said with a smile, reaching his hand out.

With a small laugh, Mito reached out and shook his hand, “Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, as well.” She said sincerely, pulling her hand back to eye Madara, “Hashirama has been going on for days about you, more so than he ever has since he ran into you. I'm ecstatic to finally put a face to the name in all the stories I've heard.” She said with an amused look.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Hashirama, “I apologize for anything strange he might have said, and I'd like to clarify that most of the bad things were all his ideas.” He defended.

“Ah! No way!” Hashirama said, hand on his chest. “You're a traitor, Madara. Our childhood deeds were a partnership!” He claimed.

Raising a brow, Mito shook her head, hand reaching back delicately to pat Hashirama's shoulder, “Now, now, dear. We all know sometimes you do tend to get carried away.” She teased.

Izuna grinned, “Getting tag teamed by your fiance and friend, that's rough, buddy.” He said to Hashirama. “If you tell me stories about aniki, I'll tell you some too.” He promised.

Hashirama immediately nodded, “Oh, I have so many things to tell you, then.” He said with a chuckle.

With a small groan, Madara shook his head, “I should have known you two together would be a disaster.” He muttered. He turned his focus to Mito, “Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked, gesturing around the kitchen.

Mito smiled softly, “No, I've got it all under control, but thank you. I hope you like Gyudon and Chirashizushi.” Mito commented. “I've made those to start with, and then we made some Daifuko.”

“I'm not really a picky eater, those all sound great.” Madara replied, “Izuna won't complain either.”

Satisfied with his answer, Mito gave a nod, “Why don't you boys sit down? Do you like Genmaicha? I just prepared some, if you would like.” She offered.

Izuna smiled, “Thank you, we'd love some.” He answered, looking at Madara and Hashirama.

Hashirama just smiled at them both before leading them to the kitchen table, letting them settle in at the table. Just as he was about to sit down with them his phone started ringing. “Ah, one moment!” He said to the two at the table, answering the phone. “Hey.” He started, walking out of the room. “Really? I'm more than sure Mito will be thrilled. Yeah, I'll head out to help you carry it in.”

Mito looked over her shoulder when she heard her name, her face looking utterly delighted, “Oh, he's found some, has he?” With a small smile, she finished pouring out the tea, bringing it over to the table, serving to Madara and Izuna, “Drink as much as you'd like, there's plenty more.” She assured.

“Thank you.” Madara murmured, taking his cup and blowing on it a moment before taking a sip. “It's very good.”

Pleased, Mito hummed, “Thank you.” When there was some hustling going on in the hallway, Mito clapped her hands together in excitement as she walked to the doorway, looking out. “Oh, my. Those are gorgeous!” She murmured in excitement. “Why don't you set them down in the living room for now, and then you and I can set them up later?”

Madara looked at the doorway, though he couldn't see whoever it was Hashirama and Mito were talking to. It must have been Hashirama's little brother, and he wondered if he was anything like the older of the two. He took another sip of his tea as Mito turned around and came back to the kitchen, placing the last of the food on the table now that her excitement seemed to have unwound a bit.

When Hashirama returned to the room, he smiled, “We're all here now!” He exclaimed in joy, looking over his shoulder as the last guest made their way in.

 

 

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Tobirama waved to Mito now that his hands were free and no longer restrained by holding a piece of pottery, before turning to look at the people Hashirama invited over as well, only to land on the very man he had been seeing the past few weeks. Eyes widening, he couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

“Tobirama, this is-” Hashirama began, only to get cut off once more.

“Madara.” Tobirama finished, not moving.

“Tobi?” Madara gaped, standing up out of his chair. He stared at Tobirama, before turning to Hashirama, only to stare at Tobirama once more. “A-are you his little brother?”

Tobirama took a breath in, nodding. “I, yes.” He answered in-eloquently. “I take it that you're the lost childhood friend.”

Hashirama tilted his head in confusion, “Wait, you two know each other? Madara, I didn't know you and Tobirama had met!”

Madara drew his brows in, “Your name is Tobirama?”

“Guyyys, how do you know each other?” Hashirama whined at getting ignored.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama turned to Hashirama, “Anija, Madara is the man I met a few weeks ago that I told you about.”

Hashirama gasped, turning his eyes to Madara, gaze immediately becoming sharp, pointing a finger at the man, “I cannot believe this!” He shook his hand a bit, “You! You better have been treating him well!” He finally stated.

Raising his hands in defense, Madara frowned, “First off, I didn't know he was your brother! Secondly, of course, I have!” He muttered.

Bursting into laughter, Izuna shook his head, “Oh, this is comedy gold, I'm so glad I came here tonight.” He snickered.

Sighing, Tobirama muttered under his breath a bit, before shaking his head. “Well, I suppose now I won't have to introduce him to you.” He said to Hashirama, before making his way over to the table, looking at Madara. “I honestly was not expecting you here tonight.”

Nodding dumbly, Madara couldn't help but agree, “I wasn't either.”

Striding to her fiance, Mito took Hashirama's hand, leading him to the table as well. “Well, I suppose that's most of the introductions out of the way.”

Hashirama cleared his throat, “Um, yes. Oh, well, Tobirama, that's Izuna, Madara's little brother.”

Turning to the man still sitting, Tobirama gave a nod. “It's nice to meet you.”

Smirking, Izuna nodded back, “Oh yes, definitely nice to meet you, too. Aniki has been talking about you this whole time, you know.” He said with a grin.

Flushing, Madara immediately sat back down, simply so he could stomp on Izuna's foot discretely, making his little brother glare at him. “Shut up.”

Smugly, Tobirama cocked his head to the side, “Oh? I do hope that it's been nothing but pleasantries.” He chuckled, sitting down finally.

Mito sat down beside Hashirama, looking between Tobirama and Madara, “So, how did you two meet, then?” She asked, more than curious.

“When I took my car in to get the brakes checked out,” Tobirama answered, “And, well.”

Madara nodded, “Yes, at work.” He answered simply.

Mito cocked a brow, “And?”

Tobirama flushed a little, “I was intrigued.”

Mito shook her head, “Tobirama, did you actually flirt with him? I've never seen you initiate that. You're usually always going on about how busy you are.” She said with a smug look, glancing at Madara.

Leaning his head forward a bit so his hair was covering his face, Madara felt the heat in his cheeks, “So you're not normally that straightforward, hm?”

Taking a deep breath, Tobirama bought his elbows to the table, chin resting on the backs of his hands, “I normally am not, no.”

Hashirama made a face, “I don't know whether I'm really happy for you two or if I need to give a shovel talk.” He stated, looking at his baby brother, then his friend. “Ah, kami, just treat each other well, then?”

Looking away, face flushed, Tobirama simply nodded. He wasn't sure how to respond to this situation they were thrown into. He had planned on getting Madara to meet his family, but he didn't exactly think he would find him at their house like this. It threw him for a loop, as he hadn't had time to even mentally prepare for this conversation.

Mito messed with her long nails, before looking at Madara, “I suppose since he didn't really say it, I will. Hurt Tobi, and I will make your life hell,” She promised.

Madara swallowed, nodding, “Yes, Mito-san.”

“Mito.” Tobirama chastised, “You don't have to threaten him.” He told her.

Turning her gaze to him, Mito frowned, “Tobi, darling, I really do. I already consider you to be my brother, therefore, I am going to look out for your well being. And I know you so very well.”

Izuna watched as they all had their little stare downs, before clearing his throat to get their attention, “So, I've been promised stories from your childhood. Am I still getting those?”

Hashirama beamed, “Ah, yes! Ohh, what to start with?” He asked out loud, tilting his head in thought.

Madara nudged Izuna's foot to get his attention, mouthing a silent thank you to him for getting the focus off of him and Tobirama. He discretely looked to Tobirama, only to find the said man staring straight at him. He gave a small smirk, before tapping his foot under the table.

Tobirama chortled, before tapping his foot back. So much for trying to spend time together later, since they were already both here.

 

 

 

Laughter filled the kitchen after their meal was finished, Hashirama telling about a time when he and Madara had snuck into a movie theatre, and how they managed narrowly to not get noticed for almost the whole day they were there, until they tried to get into a movie that was definitely not child friendly compared to all the others, and people kept asking where their parents were, and went to go get someone who worked at the movie place.

After several stories like that one, Mito suggested that they all should play some games. “Perhaps something like Jinsei Game, or Sugoroku?”

Immediately, Izuna nodded in agreement, “Yeah! I haven't played games like that in forever!”

Tobirama hummed, “I suppose that would be acceptable.” He faced Mito, “Would you like some help clearing the table?”

Patting his shoulder as she stood up, Mito shook her head, “No, it's alright. Why don't you and Hashirama move them into the living room and set up same games for everyone?”

“If you're sure.” Tobirama insisted. When Mito gave him a small smile in response, he chuckled. “Alright, very well then.” Standing up, he looked to Madara and Izuna, “This way, then.”

Hashirama went to his wife, kissing her cheek, “Are you sure you don't want any help, love?”

With a small laugh, Mito pushed him away from herself a little, “Go help your brother.” She demanded, kissing his cheek back.

Leading everyone into the living room, Tobirama moved to the kotatsu, before looking at Madara. “Care to sit beside me?”

With a smirk, Madara hummed, “I suppose that would be acceptable.” He murmured, using Tobirama's words from earlier.

Giving an amused huff, Tobirama took Madara's hand, moving them to one of the spots on the zabuton, pulling him down with him, letting their shoulder brush together.

Sticking his tongue out, Izuna grinned. “Gross, you two.” He teased, settling down to the side as he spoke.

Narrowing his eyes, Madara spoke, “I would choose more careful words, little brother, since I have seen how puppy sick you are over your partners.”

Smirking, Tobirama raised a brow, “Ah, one of those, is he?” He commented offhandedly.

“Mhm, always has been, so just ignore his comments,” Madara replied.

“Mean, aniki,” Izuna muttered dejectedly.

Bounding into the room with a smile, Hashirama carried a few board games in his arms, setting them down on the kotatsu. Seeing Madara and Tobirama sitting so close together, he beamed. “Aww, you two are so cute together!”

Tobirama suppressed a groan, hiding his face behind his other hand that wasn't still latched onto Madara's, “Anija, do shut up.” He grumbled.

Simply laughing, Hashirama shook his head, “Nope!” He answered, sitting down opposite of them, “Let's get one ready!”

They all debated which game they should play, and by the time they finally had gotten one out, Mito came into the room and joined them, sitting by Hashirama. The rest of the night passed quickly, filled with laughter and growls, and Tobirama couldn't help but smirk every time Madara got vexed when he was losing. Definitely competitive, but so was he.

By the end of the night, Tobirama was leaning against Madara's shoulder, listening to Hashirama and Izuna go back and forth over the silliest of things, Mito interjecting her own opinion once in a while, rolling his eyes now and then as he listened. Despite how strange it had been to find Madara here, he couldn't help but be happy, because tonight had been so much more fun than he was expecting it to be. Giving Madara's hand a small squeeze, he looked up to see Madara looking down at him with a fond look. Yes, tonight definitely fared far better than his expectations.

 


	5. Osaka Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping his phone onto his bed, Madara stared at his ceiling for a little while. While Tobirama had mentioned it before, he hadn't realized how dead set serious he was about having him as part of his portfolio. He was excited that Tobirama actually wanted to have him in his portfolio, but at the same time he was nervous. He wasn't good at candids when he knew they were going to happen, and he hoped that he wouldn't make this evening impossible for the younger man.

_I'm serious. I want to go take candids of you so I can use one or two of them for my portfolio. They would be my reference so you don't have to sit still for hours on end. -T_

_Alright, where would we be going to take these pictures, then? - M_

_I personally was hoping that you might have a yukata you could wear at Osaka Castle. - T_

_I do have one I could wear. And you want to go do it now? - M_

_Yes. - T_

_Would that be alright? Since we both have the night off? - T_

_I guess I'll go get changed. - M_

_Thank you. You've no idea how grateful and delighted I am at the moment. - T_

_Do I get something for doing this? ;) - M_

_Oh, I'll give you a reward, Madara. Is a half an hour enough time for you? - T_

_You can come over now if you want, I don't care. You still have my address? - M_

_Of course I do. I'm on my way, then. - T_

_Drive safe. - M_

_Always. - T_

Dropping his phone onto his bed, Madara stared at his ceiling for a little while. While Tobirama had mentioned it before, he hadn't realized how dead set serious he was about having him as part of his portfolio. He was excited that Tobirama actually wanted to have him in his portfolio, but at the same time he was nervous. He wasn't good at candids when he knew they were going to happen, and he hoped that he wouldn't make this evening impossible for the younger man.

Slowly, Madara slid off of his bed, starting to take off the sweats he had been wearing, moving to his closet. Opening the doors, he glanced inside, before finding his yukata. It was a simple black one, though it had his family crest on the back and the sleeves. Pulling it out he tossed it onto his bed, then he grabbed his sandals before closing the closet. Walking over, he dropped the shoes to the floor, then began to unwind the belt off of the hanger, allowing the rest of it to slip free.

Grabbing the fabric, he pulled it over his shoulders, pulling his hair out from underneath. He probably should put that up, then. After wrapping it around himself, he grabbed the belt, winding it around his torso tightly, before tying it off. Careful with his balance, he used his feet to reach for the sandals, sliding them onto his feet. Grabbing his phone off the bed and tucking it into the belt, for now, he moved to his bathroom. Madara snatched a hair tie and snapped it around his wrist to use later. Quickly taking hold of his phone, he sent a text.

_You can come on in when you get here since I'm getting ready. - M_

Setting his phone back down on the counter, Madara grabbed his hairbrush, setting to work to get out all of the tangles. He started at the bottom and worked his way up, making a few faces when he pulled on tangles, ignoring the pain. When he finished, he moved to put his hair up, only to jump a bit when Tobirama walked into the doorway. “ _Kami_ , are you a ninja? I didn't even hear you come in.” Madara breathed, hand over his heart.

Chuckling, Tobirama stepped up to Madara, “Apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you.” He soothed, leaning in and kissing Madara's cheek. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to Madara's hair.

Raising a brow, Madara shrugged, “Good luck, it's a wild beast of its own making.” He answered, taking off his hair tie and handing it over to Tobirama.

Smirking, Tobirama walked behind him, only to lean in and whisper with his pitch lowered, “Don't worry, I think I can tame a beast or two.” He promised.

Shivers going down his spine, Madara locked eyes with Tobirama in the mirror, only to feel his knees weak at the look he was receiving. “Well, who am I to stop you?”

Humming, Tobirama mussed with his hair some, before tilting his head. “Why don't we move to somewhere we can sit down? Also, is there a few more hair ties I can use?” He asked, going back to completely innocent tones.

Madara reached onto the counter, snagging up a few more of them, handing them over. “Sure.”

Snatching the hairbrush, Tobirama smiled at him a moment before walking out with him, going to the living room. “Sit here in front of the couch, that way I can reach easier,” Tobirama instructed.

With a smirk, Madara looked to him, “Yes, sir.” He said with a wink, before taking his seat on the floor.

Amused, Tobirama rolled his eyes, before sliding in behind Madara, legs on both sides. Taking up the brush, he began to section Madara's hair, using the hair ties to keep it out of his way from where he needed to start. “Your hair is fuller than Hash's, but I think that will just make this look even nicer.” Tobirama murmured as he worked, fingers sinking in, grabbing some of the hair to move it how he wanted.

Staying still so he didn't mess anything up, Madara messed with his yukata hem, “So you fix hair often then?” He asked, curious.

“Mm, I helped Hash put his hair up for festivities, but sometimes I just liked to mess with it. It calmed me down when I was stressed.” He replied, tugging a little on Madara's hair. “There's not a lot of people I feel comfortable asking to do this with, though.” He answered, fingers twisting the locks between them.

Humming, Madara stopped fidgeting with the yukata, hands now messing with Tobirama's shoes. “I feel honored, then.” He spoke.

Cocking his head to the side, Tobirama huffed a small laugh, “As you should.” He teased. Finishing the first braid, he used another hair tie to keep it in place until he had the next one finished.

“What are you doing?” Madara finally asked, “Are you putting braids in my hair?”

Pausing, Tobirama stopped braiding, “Yes. If you don't like it when it's finished, you may take it out.” He answered, fingers resuming in movement.

Reaching a hand back awkwardly, he squeezed Tobirama's thigh, “I'm not saying I don't like braids, but usually my hair has a way of poking out of everything.”

Tugging on another lock of hair, Tobirama smirked, “Oh, it'll stay in its confines.” He assured, twisting more of the raven hair together. “Perhaps during the Fall Festival, you'll let me have the honor of doing it again if you like how it looks.”

Flushing, Madara picked at his hem again, “Is that you asking me out on another date, Tobi?”

“I suppose it is, though I'm not giving you the choice of not going.” He answered, finishing off the second braid. He leaned down into Madara's ear again, “As I am aware, it's tradition to take out your partner to the festivals when they come around, so I was already planning on having you with me. I thought perhaps afterward, at that point, we could go to one of our homes and enjoy some sake together.”

Not feeling Tobirama's hands in his hair, Madara turned towards him, eyes narrowed, “Stop doing that.” He demanded.

Raising a brow, Tobirama gave him an innocent look, “What is it that I am doing?”

Huffing, Madara threw his hands up a bit, “Stop whispering in my ear like that! It's, it's...” Muttering a bit, Madara looked away, “I'm going to have to do something if you keep speaking like that.”

Chuckling, Tobirama leaned back, “Oh? Can you not handle a little teasing now and then?” He inquired, taking out the hair ties that held back the part of Madara's hair he hadn't work with yet.

“Teasing is only fun when it leads to something.” Madara snapped, crossing his arms.

“Who says it won't?” Tobirama asked, using the brush to tame down the free locks, pulling them all back. Grabbing the braids, he pulled firmly on the hair, putting it all into one ponytail, before pulling off the hair ties on the braids now they were locked in with the ponytail.

Sputtering, Madara huffed, “Is it?” He questioned, feeling like he was floundering.

“I should like to believe so,” Tobirama responded, leaning back. “There, all done. Go take a look.”

Stretching his legs out first, Madara hoisted himself up off the floor, giving Tobirama a look before moving back to the bathroom, glancing back to see the man following him. When he reached the bathroom, his brows raised in surprise. Turning his head, he looked at both sides. “Oh. That's actually really nice.”

Crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway, Tobirama peered in, “What, did you not believe I could do it?” He asked with a slight smirk.

Shaking his head, Madara looked at him, “I've never had a braid without my hair poking out everywhere. I'm just, surprised is all.” He turned back to the mirror. On the left side, there were two french braids, pulled back into the rest of the hair that was simply a ponytail. “Thank you.”

Nodding, Tobirama stepped in, “Honestly, thank you. It might sound strange, but I really do enjoy getting to do things like this.” He murmured, fingers trailing through the hair hanging down. “I think most other men might have thought I was damaging their masculinity somehow.”

Snorting, Madara turned to him, “I'm a mechanic. I think I have enough masculinity there to do something like this now and then.” He answered.

Amused, Tobirama looked at him, “Ah, so you can afford some of it in doses, then?” He teased. “Do you need to grab anything before we go?” He asked, glancing at his watch. “If we leave soon, we can take a few pictures before dusk begins, and I would love to take a few then.”

“I just need to grab my wallet, but that's out on the counter,” Madara answered.

“Perfect,” Tobirama answered, sneaking in another kiss on the cheek.

 

 

 

Pulling into a side parking lot, Tobirama glanced over at his companion, watching how he stared out the window, face resting on his hand. When Madara looked at him, he gave him a small smile, “Ready?”

Madara nodded, pulling himself up, “Yes.” He answered, getting out of the car and stretching. He watched as Tobirama pulled a bag out from the back, placing it on the top of the car. “What's all in there?”

“Camera equipment. I don't think I'm going to bring it all with me since we're not really doing that sort of photo shoot.” He hummed, pulling out a camera with a strap, placing it over his neck. He fidgeted with it a bit, making sure the lens was working the way he wanted, then placing the bag back into the car. “Let's get going.” He murmured, locking the car and moving to Madara, lacing their fingers together.

As they walked past several people, Madara looked around the castle. “You know, I've only been here once since moving here.” He told his partner. “Honestly, I feel like it's more of a tourist spot at this point.”

Humming, Tobirama shrugged, “In a way it is, but I don't mind that. Foreigners are great for me because I can take some unique photos I couldn't normally in any other location.” He informed him.

“I can see that.” Madara murmured, glancing around at the trees surrounding the castle and the stone wall. “Do you as to take pictures of them often?”

Shaking his head, Tobirama smirked, “Usually, they ask me for a picture because they see me out here with my camera, so they assume I know what I am doing. Of course, I do.” He replied. Pulling Madara towards one of the castle walls, he let go of his hand. “So, what would you normally do while here, Madara?”

Frowning, Madara looked at Tobirama, “I've no idea,” He answered honestly. He started to look around the area, “I think I'd admire the trees more than anything, really.” He stated.

“Go admire them, then,” Tobirama responded, hands moving to his camera. He pulled it up, taking a few pictures as Madara walked over, “Just relax, there's no need to be so anxious.” He pointed out.

Madara huffed, “You're not the one getting your picture taken.” He answered, taking a small breath, trying to relax. He looked up at the tree, attempting to admire its beauty. He smiled when he saw a few birds, turning towards Tobirama, “There's some starlings in here right now.”

Tobirama smiled behind the camera, “Where?”

Madara turned back to the tree, gesturing with his hand loosely, “Towards this side of the tree.” He answered, only to hear the camera clicking away. He faced Tobirama, eyes narrowed, “Did you seriously just get me to do that?”

Laughing, Tobirama smirked, “See? Being natural about it isn't so hard.” He answered, walking up close to Madara, who was looking away with his arms crossed.

“I can't believe you actually distracted me with something I pointed out.” Madara harrumphed.

Smoothly, Tobirama sidled up to Madara, “There is one distraction I think you'll enjoy.” He waited for the older man to face him again, only to lean in and capture his lips in their first real kiss. When he pulled back, he whipped up his camera, snapping a picture of the stunned and flushing man. “Beautiful.” He murmured.

Gasping, Madara pointed at him, waving his arm, “You! You're such a! Ugh!” He exclaimed, not even sure what he was trying to say. Watching as Tobirama's shoulders shook with laughter, he finally stopped trying to speak. Instead, he grabbed the front of Tobirama's shirt, pulling him back in for another kiss. “I hate you, I swear.” He promised.

“No, you don't.” Tobirama denied, smirking. “Shall we keep going?” He asked, raising the camera with one hand, waggling it a bit.

Frowning, Madara mumbled a bit under his breath, before nodding. “Sure. Where do you want me next?”

Shrugging, Tobirama tilted his head, “You walk, I'll follow around loosely.” He answered.

For the next hour, the two toured the castle together on the outside and the inside, Tobirama snapping pictures now and then. Honestly, he didn't need so many, but Madara was starting to relax throughout their time there, and he did look beautiful, so Tobirama was pleased to be getting these pictures of him. They would be splendid, and he'd make sure to get them printed out.

When dusk was settling over them, Tobirama snuck a few more pictures with the sun behind Madara, smirking whenever the man did notice he was doing so. Letting the camera hang down, Tobirama stood closer to him again, letting their shoulders bump. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Nodding, Madara leaned against him a little, “I did, actually.” He answered, taking Tobirama's hand in his own. “You know since I technically am helping out with your portfolio...” he started, looking up at Tobirama, “It's only fair you help me with something, too.”

Tobirama met his gaze, raising a brow, “And what would you ask of me, Madara?”

“Hmm, well, there's this beat up car I've been thinking about buying. I like to get fixer uppers now and then to work on at home.” He explained, “Perhaps, you could join me? And I'll teach you some of the basics.” He stated.

Cocking his head to the side, Tobirama debated it a bit before nodding. “I think I'd enjoy that.” He responded, giving Madara's hand a small squeeze. “You might have to be patient with me, other than typical upkeep, I don't really know that much about cars.”

Grinning, Madara bumped their shoulders together as they walked towards Tobirama's car, “That's fine with me, you know.” He replied.

When they reached the car, Tobirama unlocked it, putting away the camera in the bag to keep it safe. When he turned around, he saw Madara staring at him intensely. “What is it?”

Shaking his head, Madara stepped up right in front of him, pulling him down for another kiss. Pulling back, he stared up at Tobirama, “I know you have classes tomorrow but...” Glancing away for a moment, Madara chewed on his lower lip, “Would you want to stay over tonight?”

Eyes widening a bit, Tobirama stared at him, before nodding his head, “I'll have to get up earlier than normal, but, yes. I'd love to.” He answered. “We should stop at my apartment first then, so I can collect my things.”

“Very well. Let's get going, then.” Madara answered with a pleased, smug look. He didn't know if Tobirama would actually say yes, but now, he was more than ecstatic.

 

 

 

After they had retrieved Tobirama's clothes and everything he'd need for classes, the two of them picked up some dinner before heading back to Madara's house, collapsing onto the couch together as they fished out their food, Tobirama's bags to the side on the floor, opening the containers, beginning to eat some late supper.

Picking up his chopsticks, Tobirama grabbed a piece of chicken, chewing on it as he let his mind wander a bit, before looking to Madara, “What kind of car is it that you were looking at?” He inquired.

“There's a Mitsubishi that's for sale right now that really needs repaired and fixed up at a dealers lot.” Madara began, “It needs a new engine. The one it has runs enough for short drives, but it definitely isn't going to last on longer drives. From what I could see with a quick look, it's probably going to need new spark plugs, the ones on it are starting to rust. It needs new rims, a taillight needs replaced, and some other things that I'll explain more when you can see what I'm talking about in person.”

Tobirama simply nodded his head, “I'm sure you'll explain sufficiently.” He murmured, leaning all the way against Madara, head resting on his shoulder as he ate more of the food.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished off their food, simply laying against each other on the couch. When they finished their meal, Madara placed the containers on the table in front of them, leaning back on the couch, pulling Tobirama close to himself so that they were both laying down. “Is there anything you need to get done before we go to bed?”

Shaking his head, Tobirama lightly curled himself around Madara, arm around his waist, legs pressed together. “No, I've already finished my essays for class, I'm turning them in tomorrow.” He answered, laying his head on Madara's shoulder. “We can do whatever you like before then.”

“Hn. How about we just lay here for a bit with the TV on for background noise?” Madara suggested, wrapping his arm around Tobirama's shoulder. Feeling Tobirama nod against him, he reached lazily for the remote on the table, turning the TV on before dropping it back down.

With a small sigh, Tobirama let himself relax completely against Madara, enjoying the warmth and presence of him. Subtly, he pressed his face into Madara's neck, taking in his scent. Even with showers, the smell of cars was practically ingrained on Madara, and he couldn't help but enjoy it. “I'm going to fall asleep here if we stay here too long.” He commented.

Chuckling, Madara reached a hand up, petting Tobirama's hair. “I'll wake you up so we can move.” He promised. As long as he didn't fall asleep too, anyway.

“Okay,” Tobirama said simply, trusting that Madara would. It seemed like the older man was usually able to stay awake better, of which he was a little envious. But that wouldn't be as much an issue once he was done getting his doctorates.

The two remained on the couch for awhile, though when they both started to yawn some, Tobirama looked up with bleary eyes, suggesting they move before they really did fall asleep. Agreeing, Madara turned off the TV before sitting up with Tobirama. He cleared away their trash, before coming back to find Tobirama laying on the couch again. With an amused chuckle, he picked up Tobirama's bag before making the said man get up and follow him to the bedroom.

Too tired to put on pajamas, Tobirama opted to just wear his boxers, crawling into the bed, waiting for Madara to finish hanging up his yukata and to join him. With the light flipped off and Madara sliding in next to him, Tobirama pressed himself against Madara, reveling in the skin to skin contact. “This is nice.” He murmured, voice quiet.

“It is.” Madara agreed, pulling Tobi even closer. Placing a hand on Tobirama's face, he pulled him in for a sweet kiss, slow and languid. “Goodnight, Tobi.”

“Night, 'Dara.” He responded sleepily.

 


	6. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the car pull up, Madara quickly put down the bits in his hand, walking out of the garage to see Tobirama getting out of his car. “Hey.” He called, moving next to him, only to steal a quick kiss, grinning.
> 
> Smiling back, Tobirama pulled him back in for a longer one, pulling back after a few moments. “Hello.” He murmured in a pleased voice. Adjusting the pair of sweatpants he had on, Tobirama looked at Madara, “I hope this works well enough, I don't have a lot of not nice clothes because of work and school.”

Only a few weeks later, Madara already had the car purchased, parked in his garage, with the motorcycle outside. Now, he was waiting for Tobirama to show up so he could teach his boyfriend some basics of car repair. Organizing his tool boxes and shelving units a bit, he fidgeted with the pieces as he waited. He was so excited that Tobirama actually wanted to do this with him, and was willing to learn and practice fixing cars up. He wasn't expecting Tobirama to be so willing to do this, not because he thought he'd be against the work, but simply because Tobirama had told him explicitly that he was looking forward to Madara teaching him some of his trade, and honestly, how cool was that? Tobirama was one of the most supportive people he'd ever met next to his brother, and sharing it with him felt so very precious.

Hearing the car pull up, Madara quickly put down the bits in his hand, walking out of the garage to see Tobirama getting out of his car. “Hey.” He called, moving next to him, only to steal a quick kiss, grinning.

Smiling back, Tobirama pulled him back in for a longer one, pulling back after a few moments. “Hello.” He murmured in a pleased voice. Adjusting the pair of sweatpants he had on, Tobirama looked at Madara, “I hope this works well enough, I don't have a lot of not nice clothes because of work and school.”

Glancing him over, Madara nodded, “Sweats and a t-shirt are just fine for home projects.” He assured, “It's not like we'll be doing anything too heavy duty right now anyway.” He informed him. “We're going to start with pulling out a few minor dents, replacing the heat shield, fixing the taillights, and then replacing the rims and tires.” He stated, leading them into the garage. “Other than those small dents, the body of the car is in excellent condition, there's no sign of the paint or metal underneath rusting, most of the issues lie with the engine, spark plugs, and after further exploration, the splash shield needs to be replaced because its coming loose,” Madara explained. “There are a few other issues under the hood, but those are what we'll start with.”

Taking in all the information, Tobirama nodded as he listened to show he was paying attention. “Well, I know how to change the spark plugs.” He started with a chuckle, “What all does heat shield help the car with? And the splash shield?” He inquired.

Smirking, Madara hummed, “So, there's top and bottom heat shields. Mainly, they protect the rest of the car from the heat coming from the exhaust, but, say, for example, you were to park in the tall dry grass? The bottom heat shield would stop the heat from starting a fire. Which I find pretty helpful. Fires are not good.” He said with amusement. “And the splash shield just stops water or mud from touching the engine to keep it running.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama nodded, “I do believe I'm going to concur with you on that note.” He replied dryly. “So they basically keep the heat from damaging other parts of the car, and then to keep the engine from getting ruined.” He confirmed.

Madara waved towards the car, “Yes, so nothing else gets weakened easily over time, fewer repairs when the car isn't wearing out so quickly.” He tacked on.

Running his fingers over the surface of the car, Tobirama spoke, “How are we going to get the dents out?” He asked, looking at what was indeed very small dents.

“Typically, if they were a good bit bigger, I would use a stud welder, and we would play a game of tug of war, but since these aren't that bad, I was debating between a dent puller or filler with sanding and buffering,” Madara explained. “Since you've never done it before, the filler would be easier while taking a little more time, but I think you're sturdy enough to be able to use the dent puller easily enough,” Madara answered easily.

Going to a table, Madara grabbed the dent pullers and a hot glue gun that went with them that he had plugged in earlier, “After we do this I might use a hammer to smooth it all out, but you can do this part.” He said, handing them to Tobirama, who immediately began to study it. “It's basically a fancy suction cup. If I didn't have this or other tools, we could literally use hot water and a plunger, but that doesn't always work quite as well.”

Turning it back and forth in his hands, Tobirama raised a brow, “While I'm sure I get the mechanics of it, perhaps you should show me with one first?”

Madara chuckled, “Here, I'll help you with the first one.” He countered, moving behind Tobirama. “So first we take the gun, turn it on...” He started, turning it on as he said it, before taking a tab for the dent puller, “And we squeeze the glue onto this piece.” He explained. Once the glue was on there, he placed the gun on the top of the car for now. “We place this guy against the dent, we hold it like this first...” He murmured, placing it the way it needed to be in the younger man's hands,“Then we push it against the dent.” He moved Tobirama to the spot he wanted, pushing the tab against the car.

“Now that we know it's grabbed on to the car, we let it sit for a moment.” He said, leaning a bit against his boyfriend as they waited. “And now that it's sealed, we slide the puller onto the tab, lock it, and then you just squeeze the handles together.” He said, squeezing it closed with Tobirama, laughing when Tobirama jumped slightly at the noise of the car popping out and the tab releasing from the glue. “It's alright, it's supposed to do that.”

Looking back to narrow his eyes at Madara, Tobirama frowned, “That was not funny.” He huffed slightly.

“Yes, yes it was,” Madara answered, patting his arm. “Think you can do the next one?” He asked as he pulled the glue off with his fingers and a scraper he grabbed out of his pocket.

Looking at the device in his hand and another dent, Tobirama nodded after a moment, “If I do anything wrong, tell me.” He stated, reaching for the glue gun. Carefully, he followed the same steps as before with Madara watching over his shoulder, gluing the tab to the car, and letting it cool before taking the puller and locking it onto the tab. He carefully squeezed the handles together, and this time he refrained from jumping at the noise it made. “That was actually not too hard.” He commented, looking up to his boyfriend. “I didn't do anything wrong, right?”

Smiling, Madara shook his head, “Nope, you followed my instructions and did as I asked.” He answered, feeling a bit of pride swell in him. Sure, it was a simple thing, but seriously, Tobirama looked too cute because he looked so pleased that he did it right. “Think you can keep doing that while I go get what we'll need for the heat shield?”

Glancing at the car, Tobirama looked to Madara, “I think I can manage, but if I have questions, I'll stop to come to ask you.” He replied, turning back to the car, starting again with the next dent.

Moving to his work table, Madara grabbed his wrench that could change tips. Looking around through the different bits, he frowned. Oh, for the love of Kami, not again... Pilfering through each one, he let out an annoyed harrumph, narrowing his eyes. Having no luck, he moved to his parts bin, opening the drawers and looking to see if he accidentally put it with the other pieces. “It's always the 10 millimeter.” He grumbled to himself. Not finding it there either, he moved to his travel case, curious to if he had taken it with him when he was checking out Izuna's car last month. Searching through the bag, he cried out in triumph when he found the stupid piece, glad he wouldn't have to go to an auto shop to get yet _another one_.

Looking over his shoulder from where he was kneeling, Tobirama drew his brows in confusion, “That sounded awfully excited coming from you, Madara.” He stated, hands paused in their effort of gluing the tab onto another spot.

With an awkward chuckle, Madara held up the wrench bit, “Somehow, all of us mechanics always lose this 10 millimeter bit. I almost thought I lost another one.” He explained, “But, I found it finally.” He answered, scratching the back of his neck.

Cocking his head to the side, Tobirama looked at the piece, “So, if I were to be getting a random gift now and then, that might be something greatly appreciated?” He asked with a slight smirk.

Shrugging, Madara walked over to him, leaning down and kissing his cheek, “You don't have to get me anything, I'm treasuring our time together.” He murmured.

Face flushing, Tobirama looked back to the car, “As am I.” He replied, clearing his throat a bit. “That doesn't mean the thought doesn't come up though.” He said, glancing up. “And I do want to get you something now and then.”

Kneeling down beside him, Madara placed his hand on Tobirama's chin, turning his head towards himself, “You really don't need to, but I appreciate it.” He told him seriously, leaning in and kissing him. “We're both so busy, the fact that you wanted to help me with a car on one of your days off says enough to me.” He promised.

Calming himself, Tobirama took a breath in, “If you keep doing this, I'm going to get distracted.” He murmured, initiating a kiss of his own. Pulling back, he looked at the car, “I'm almost done.” He hummed, “You said you were going to hammer it?”

Turning his attention to the car, Madara ran his fingers over where some of the other dents had been, “Mm, there are some slight creases still that you can feel. I think we'll just use some filler and sand it smooth.” He answered. “We'll fill it then let it harden as we work on the heat shield, then come back to sand it down.” He informed him.

 

 

 

During the next few hours, Madara showed Tobirama how to use a jack to lift up a car properly, take off the heat shield, using the stupid 10 millimeter bit he had thought he lost, then to replace the new one, securing it on with the steel band and some new bolts, and let him use the sander on where he had put the car filling, smoothing it off at the end himself. Then, he taught him how to replace the taillights, and even taught him how to break them in case he was ever to be kidnapped, how he should signal to someone that he was in the trunk, and taught him some of the basic ways to open a trunk from the inside if it didn't have the manual handle on the inside. Tobirama had gotten a few laughs while learning that one, and even got inside the trunk to practice opening it while Madara coached him through the whole thing.

After all of that, Madara had insisted that they took a break for supper before they moved on to the rims and tires, because he was getting hungry himself, and he was more than sure that Tobirama would be as well after all the work they had gotten done. Dusting themselves off, they headed into the kitchen, only for Madara to open the fridge and groan. “I really need to restock in here.” He muttered, “How about some simple sandwiches?” He asked Tobirama, looking through the drawer that had some fruit in it, “Hmm, ichigo sando?”

Peering into the drawer, Tobirama hummed, “Mind if I use some kiwi as well?” He asked, leaning into Madara despite the fact they had started getting sweaty from the heat. While it was getting closer to fall, the heat waves were still coming in strong most days, making Tobirama quite grateful that AC was a common appliance.

Shaking his head, Madara spoke up, “Honestly, grab whatever you want. I think I've got some bamboo shoots and pocky we can snack on if you want.”

Nodding, Tobirama helped Madara carry everything over to the counter, exploring the cupboards to find plates, while Madara grabbed the utensils they would need to make the sandwiches. Working together, it didn't take long to get the fruit all washed and cut up, and Tobirama placed the fruit on after Madara had spread the cream on the bread. Cutting it into triangles for fun, Tobirama placed them decoratively on the plate.

When Madara saw the plates, he snorted, “Art student at work.” He teased, placing his chin on Tobirama's shoulder. “Did you want to use the pocky too?”

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama grabbed on, gently shoving it into Madara's mouth, “Hush it, you.” He muttered, grabbing the plates. “I'll take these to the table while you get drinks?”

“Sounds fair,” Madara answered around the pocky stick. “Juice alright?” He asked, opening the fridge and putting back in the leftover ingredients as he looked at what he had to drink. “It's that, water, or beer.” He stated.

Amused, Tobirama looked at him as he set the plates down, “No milk?” He questioned in a teasing tone. “I'll take whatever you're having.” He responded, sitting down on a chair.

Grumbling, Madara grabbed two beers, not wanting to bother with any glasses. Sitting beside Tobirama, he slid over a beer to him, before cracking his open and letting it breathe a bit. “I'll make sure to have some next time you're here.” He answered dryly, taking a drink.

Chuckling, Tobirama opened his drink, “This is fine. Though I feel like our meal choice should have had milk.” He mused, tapping Madara's foot with his own. “This reminds me of when Hash was in charge of getting us food when mother and father were out. He doesn't really understand the fact you're not supposed to burn everything, so this was some of the only edible things he could craft together.” Tobirama accounted.

Madara looked to Tobirama, “I've heard a few tales of his cooking adventures, I thought he was just exaggerating to be funny.” Madara mused. “So, he really did burn a whole bag of bread?” He asked.

Snorting, Tobirama nodded, “Yes. If I remember correctly, he also forgot that he had water boiling once, and actually scorched the pan because he left it on the stove unattended.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “Never leave him alone in a kitchen, it's a disaster field for him. Thankfully, Mito is excellent at cooking, or else he'd be living on foods like this or fast food.” Tobirama muttered.

Picking up one of the triangles, Madara began to munch on the sandwich, letting his unused hand reach over to grab a hold of Tobirama's. “I'll make sure to not let him in my kitchen then.”

“Wise choice,” Tobirama commented, grabbing his own triangle, taking a bite. Giving Madara's hand a slight squeeze, he was glad they settled into a silence. After all the noises from fixing the car, he was glad for a few moments of reprieve.

When they were finished eating, Tobirama helped Madara clean up the dishes and put them away, before stretching a moment. “So, on to the rims and tires?” He queried.

“Yeah, then we'll call it a day. Don't want to tire ourselves out too much, since we both have work tomorrow.” Madara answered, stealing a kiss. “Mm, you taste yummy.” He said with a small wink.

Smirking, Tobirama grabbed Madara, pulling him close. “Oh? Perhaps I should indulge myself with a taste as well?” He asked, one hand around Madara's waist, the other hand pressing against Madara's neck, pushing him close as he kissed him, nibbling on his lip and making Madara groan, before slipping his tongue in for the first time, exploring his boyfriend's mouth. When they pulled apart for air, Tobirama grinned, “You're very sweet.” He said smugly.

Holding on tightly to Tobi, Madara looked up at him with a dazed look, “Woah.” He mumbled, before dropping his face to Tobirama's shoulder, “Why would you do that before we worked with the heavier equipment?” He asked in mock annoyance. Honestly, that kiss just did things to him.

“I couldn't help myself, you presented a good opportunity.” Tobirama mused, burying his face in Madara's neck. “Here's a proposal. After we finish today's work on the car, we could come back in here for a little while before I head home. We can lay on the couch together and just kiss for a little while.”

Shuddering a bit, Madara huffed, “Just kissing?” He inquired weakly. “Because that's going to require a lot of self-control.” He claimed.

Smirking, Tobirama nuzzled him a bit, “We'll see.” He answered cryptically, kissing Madara's neck, feeling Madara take a breath in. “It depends on how much time we have, you know.”

Groaning in despair, Madara pulled away, “Tease.” He hissed fondly. “Let's go finish up, then, because I quite plan on teasing you as much as you have me.” He huffed.

Laughing, Tobirama nodded, “I think at this point that's more than fair.” He replied, following Madara back into the garage.

Madara glanced over his shoulder, brow raised, “Truest words I've heard you say.” He answered, going to the wall of his garage. Picking up four blocks of wood, Madara handed two of them to Tobirama. “Alright, first we need to secure the back tires, so when we jack up the front to change those, the car doesn't move anywhere.” He started, “We're just going to place this in front and behind the tires, okay? All you have to do is slide it in.”

Nodding, Tobirama went to the opposite side on the back, watching Madara slide the wood in, and doing the same thing. Once he was sure they were in place, he joined Madara in the front. “Alright, so now we jack up the car?”

Shaking his head, Madara went to his table. “First, we're loosening the lug nuts on the front tires,” He answered, “Then we jack up the car.” He said, grabbing two tire-irons. “If we can't get them off with this, I'll grab my breaker bar, it has more torque, and will be able to get them off,” Madara told him. Handing one to Tobirama, he moved with him to a front tire, “So, like I said, we're just loosening them, not taking them off yet. If we took them all the way off, with the pressure that's on the tire, it could come off and then the car would fall down. Again, that's something we're avoiding.”

Frowning, Tobirama nodded, watching as Madara loosened one of the lug nuts. “So, sort of like we're breaking a seal, but not taking it off.”

“Yeah, pretty similar in concept,” Madara replied, standing up straight. “If one of them gives you a hard time, you can prop your foot on the tire-iron to try and loosen it, but if you push too hard you can actually bend it. So if it's not moving, don't worry about it and move on to the next one, and I'll get it with the breaker bar. Okay?” He asked, making sure the man got it.

“Alright.” Tobirama agreed, moving in to start loosening the others. As he worked on his side, he heard Madara on the other side, quickly loosening the lug nuts. While he knew Madara would be faster since he was trained in this, part of himself felt the need to be just as good, even though he would never have done any of this without Madara teaching him as they went.

By the time they were both done, Madara grinned, “Sure does go by faster when there's help,” He hummed in a pleased manner. “So now that we've got those loosened up, we're going to get the jack and the jack stands. With the Mitsubishi, we're going to put the jack under the engine cradle to lift it up.” Madara explained, getting the other tire-iron from Tobi and placing them back on the table for now. Rolling the jack over, Madara looked at Tobirama, “Just so we don't mess up my floor, we're going to be setting this and the jack stands on some plywood since they don't have a lot of surface area on the bottom. It's pretty easy for them to damage garage floors or driveways. Wanna grab them?” Madara asked, pointing to where they were propped up against the wall.

Walking over and reaching for them, Tobirama moved the few pieces of plywood over to Madara, settling them down carefully onto the floor. Together they scooted them underneath the car, and then Tobirama got down as well when Madara laid down and crooked his fingers at him.

Shimmying partly underneath, Madara reached a hand up, tapping on the engine cradle. “So this right here is where the jack is going to go, which, don't worry, I've got that part.” He said with a small chuckle. “But placing it here, this cradle will be able to handle the weight distribution, so we won't have to worry about anything moving, yeah?”

As the two kept working, Madara explained how once the car was lifted where the jack stands had to go, and he showed Tobirama how you had to lower the car onto the stands slowly, and to then raised the jack back up without actually lifting the car so when they lowered it later after changing the tires, everything would be ready to go. When that was taken care of, they worked with taking off the lug nuts, then Madara showed him one of the best ways to take a tire of the hub, then had him do so on the other side.

Madara pointed out a few other reasons why someone might take off the tire, and what they could reach and fix, and Tobirama nodded as he took in all the information, occasionally asking a few questions here and then, making Madara puff with pride at the bright questions. Soon, they were putting on the new tires, and Madara taught him several ways to get a tire on depending on the weight of it, so he knew there wasn't only one technique to getting it on, and that when re-tightening the lug nuts to do so in a star pattern.

Once the front side was done, they got the car back down, and Madara showed him on the back where to place everything, and they quickly began the cycle again. By the time they had replaced the old tires and rims, both of them were covered in sweat from moving back and forth. Before they called it a night, however, Madara showed Tobirama how to break a seal on a tire and to take it off of the rim, should he ever need to know how.

Wiping the sweat off his brows, Madara looked to Tobirama with a grin, “Alright, that's it for today.” He said, stretching and popping his back. “You did an amazing job, you know.” He said appreciatively, bumping their shoulders.

Facing Madara and giving a tired smile, Tobirama hummed, “Thank you for being a great teacher and showing me.” He responded. “I think I'm ready for that couch time.” He said, wiping his hands off on his pants to dry them off a bit.

With a smirk, Madara placed a hand on his hip, “Feeling all beat and tired?” He questioned in a teasing lilt.

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama huffed, “It's not exactly like I'm used to this sort of work.” He said, motioning vaguely with his hand at the car.

Chuckling, Madara intertwined their fingers, “I know, I know.” He murmured, “Let's go sit down and rest for a bit before you have to leave then, shall we?”

Giving his hand a squeeze, Tobirama nodded, letting Madara lead them back inside. Madara flopped down onto the couch, only to reach and pull Tobirama on top of him, chest to chest. “Moving right along, then?” Tobirama asked with a brow raised.

Shrugging, Madara reached up, threading his fingers through the silvery-white hair. “Something like that.” He answered, pressing his lips against Tobirama's. “I was just thinking...” He murmured, kissing him again, “That my boyfriend deserved a nice reward for all his hard help.”

Tobirama smiled against the kisses, “Your boyfriend, hm?” He asked, allowing himself to relax on top of Madara. “Now that I think about it, we never really asked one another out.” He said with a chuckle.

Pausing, Madara stared up in disbelief, thinking back. “Oh fuck.” He breathed. “We're boyfriends, right? Cause you're _my_ boyfriend.” He stated.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama nodded against him, kissing up and down his neck, “Yes, you fool.” He answered, nibbling on the skin there. “I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't.” He mused.

Sagging in relief, Madara groaned a bit, “Kami, you and your teeth.” He breathed, arms wrapping around Tobirama, dragging him as close as he could, pulling him in for another kiss.

Sharing heated yet languid kisses, Tobirama moaned in appreciation when their hands started touching each other's bodies, and he rolled his hips down against Madara's, smirking to himself when the man under him cursed. “So easy to rile up.” He murmured.

Huffing, Madara leaned in, biting lightly on Tobirama's neck, “Wish you didn't have to always look so nice, just so I could mark you up.” He responded, “Then we'd see whose easy to rile up.”

With a small laugh, Tobirama pulled back a bit, looking Madara in the eyes, “You act like my neck is the only place you could mark.”

Inhaling, Madara looked up, “And just where all would I be allowed?” He finally questioned.

Leaning in to whisper, Tobirama rolled his hips lazily, “Anywhere under the collar line.” He nibbled on Madara's ear, smirking when said man grabbed onto his hips, pulling him closer. Before they got too carried away, Tobirama tugged lightly on Madara's hair, “However; I have to work more on my portfolio, so we'll not be doing anything else tonight.” He said, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Frustrated, Madara dropped his head to the couch arm, “You, Tobi, are a buzzkill.” He stated, before pulling Tobirama back down, kissing him again. “Just stay.” He suggested.

“You know that I have to do work,” Tobirama replied, kissing Madara's cheek. “After this week, I'll be turning in my portfolio. Then I'll have more free time since that was my main project for school.” He informed him. “Then we'll have more opportune times for this.”

Frowning, Madara hugged Tobirama tight. “Alright, fine. Can you spare another five minutes?” He inquired.

Tobirama smiled down at him, “For you? Yes.” With that, he pressed his face into Madara's neck, “I'll stay a bit longer.” He murmured.

Closing his eyes as they laid together, Madara nuzzled into him. “Good.”

 


	7. Junkyard Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping like dead weight into his car, Tobirama shuffled around enough to set his bags down in the passenger seat and to take off his jacket. After classes dragging on all day and covering a shift at the museum that he wasn't even originally supposed to work, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Tipping his head back against the cushion, Tobirama closed his eyes as he fished for his phone with his hand out of his back pocket, turning it back off of the silent mode. The only problem with sleeping right now was that he was wide awake, which mean lying down on his bed would do him no good at this point.

Dropping like dead weight into his car, Tobirama shuffled around enough to set his bags down in the passenger seat and to take off his jacket. After classes dragging on all day and covering a shift at the museum that he wasn't even originally supposed to work, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Tipping his head back against the cushion, Tobirama closed his eyes as he fished for his phone with his hand out of his back pocket, turning it back off of the silent mode. The only problem with sleeping right now was that he was wide awake, which mean lying down on his bed would do him no good at this point.

Cracking his eyes open, he read over the few messages from his brother and a few of his friends, quickly replying to them, before settling on the one he wanted to respond to the most.

_Hope your day is great despite the last minute call in. - M_

Smiling to himself, Tobirama clicked open their messages, finally responding to his boyfriend. _I'm exhausted but wide awake. Mind if I come over? - T_   Immediately getting a response back, Tobirama raised a brow in amusement as he read.

_You're free to come over whenever you want, Tobi. I'll be waiting. - M_

_I'll be on my way, then. - T_

Closing his phone, Tobirama shoved it back into his pocket, starting up his car. Despite being so tired, he made sure to keep his eyes on the road, wary of other drivers. By the time he made it to Madara's house, he felt the exhaustion creeping in his bones, making him reluctant to even get back up. Sliding out of the car, Tobirama made sure to lock it before going to Madara's door. Finding it unlocked, he called out as he walked in, “I'm here.”

Poking his head out of the kitchen, Madara smiled at him, before frowning. “You look dead on your feet.” He commented, walking over to his partner. “Want to sit down?”

Nodding, Tobirama followed Madara over to the couch, slumping down against him as soon as they were settled together. “Somebody misplaced some scripts we had been pouring over diligently, and it took my supervisor and I an hour to track those down while dealing with an after school field trip. He wasn't very pleased today with the way some things were handled, and there's only so much I'm allowed to help with in this sort of situation.” Tobirama started, head relaxed on Madara's shoulder, “And the trip advisers did poorly in helping keep the children contained. While we're used to groups like this, today just did not follow the plan we had made.” He complained, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It was one of the most hectic days I've had there in a while.”

Listening intently, Madara nodded when appropriate, before wrapping his arm tightly around Tobirama's shoulders, pulling him close. “That sounds pretty rough and chaotic.” He murmured, kissing the top of Tobirama's head. “You've got tomorrow off, right?” He asked, rubbing the arm under his palm.

“Yes, thank Kami, I don't know if I can deal with another day like today.” Tobirama grumbled, “My coworkers are usually on top of the proceedings like this, however, today must have been the exception for almost everyone.” He pondered out loud.

Shifting a bit, Madara gave a gentle squeeze to his boyfriend's arm. “Why don't you stay the night tonight? If you're not up to dealing with anything tomorrow, you could come with me to work? I've got some errands to run, and I was going to meet up with a few of my fellow mechanic friends at the junkyard for lunch, but I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you.” He suggested.

Gazing up at him, Tobirama smiled, “Why not? I just finished my portfolio the other night, I've some extra time to spend with you.” He murmured, reaching up for a kiss.

Smiling back, Madara hummed, “Good. I've... also got a surprise for you, too.” He stated, looking away for a moment. “If you'd be interested.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama smirked, “Only if you let me stay like this for a few more moments.” He countered.

Chuckling, Madara moved his arm down, wrapping it around Tobirama's waist, “As long as you need.” He responded, pulling Tobirama closer. Leaning his head against Tobi's, he placed a few more kisses on top of his head. While he couldn't change the way his day went, he certainly hoped he could help soothe away the stress.

When a few moments had passed by, Tobirama shifted, sitting back up. “Alright, I believe I'm capable of moving around again. What surprise did you have?” He questioned.

Smirking, Madara tsked at him, “I'm not saying anything, you'll just have to see.” He answered, standing up. Reaching out his hand, he pulled Tobirama up alongside him. “You close your eyes, and let me lead you.” He instructed.

Frowning, Tobirama did as told, “If you cause me to walk into a wall or stub my foot on anything...” He warned with a slight chuckle.

“I won't, trust me,” Madara answered, grasping Tobirama's hand even tighter. Falling silent as he maneuvered them through the house, he led them both into his bedroom. Moving them in front of his dresser, he opened one of the drawers. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Gaze falling in front of himself, Tobirama drew his brows in, staring. “An empty drawer?” He inquired. After a few seconds, his head snapped up, looking at Madara. “Are you? Is this for me to use?” He demanded.

Grinning, Madara tapped on the drawer. “I was thinking since you've stayed here several times, we might want to get you a space for some basic stuff, yeah?” He asked, laughing when he saw the disbelief on Tobirama's face. “I know it's just a drawer, but really, when you're really tired or have a long day, I want you to know you can come over whenever you want, I really don't care.” He promised, squeezing Tobirama's hand. Opening his partners hand up, he pressed a key into his palm. “Whenever.”

“Madara, no.” Tobirama started, pulling him closer when the man looked confused at his statement, “Not no to the drawer, don't even think that.” He clarified, “It's... it's not just a drawer.” He murmured, kissing Madara sweetly. “Thank you. I don't even know how to respond to you right now.” He said with a small chuckle. “You are constantly showing me how much you care, and I only hope that my feelings have been shown to you as well.”

Using his hair to pull him down, Madara pulled him in for another kiss, “Of course they have, don't be an idiot.” Madara murmured against his lips. “I mean it. Whenever you've had a bad day, just come over, bring whatever you need to get your stuff done. I can watch TV or something while you work, and that way, you won't be home alone brooding. Or even if I'm not here and you just want out of your apartment, come here.” Madara offered.

Resting his forehead against Madara's, Tobirama weaved one of his hands through his hair, “It would only be fair, you know, for myself to make the same offer to you.” He hummed. “I know my apartment isn't as spacious, but I'll make room for you to bring some belongings as well, and you may spend time there whenever you desire.”

Smirking, Madara made a pleased noise, “Sounds good to me.”

 

 

 

“Hey, Mads!” Obito chirped, before doing a double take, seeing Tobirama standing there. “Ohhh, hi!” He said, grinning. “Wow, Madara and Izuna weren't lying to me.” He said with a low whistle. “You really are going out with this moron?” Obito asked, pointing a thumb at Madara.

“Excuse you!” Madara yelled, smacking the back of Obito's head, “Fuck off.” He muttered, glaring at his cousin.

Rubbing the back of his head, Obito stuck his tongue out at Madara, “I'm just surprised! He was like, way too out of your league!”

Raising a brow, Tobirama shook his head, “I hardly think that is an adequate statement.” He began, looking to Madara, “I consider us equals in many ways, even with our differences.”

Huffing, Obito shrugged, “Yeah, save it. I don't actually need the mushy words.” He assured them. “Anyway, the new shipment just came in before you got here, Madara, so once we get the okay from the owner of that Acura, we're good to go on that front.”

Nodding, Madara moved behind the counters, motioning for Tobirama to follow him. “Alright, got it. We're all meeting at the junkyard still later, Obito, but Karui-san will be coming into work during then. And if I have to hear her complain one more time about you slacking while she's here...” Madara cracked his knuckles threateningly. “Well, you might just get a fist to the face.”

Tobirama gave a look of surprise, “Do you two talk like this to each other often?” He questioned.

Snorting, Obito nodded, “We're always rough with each other. But!” He said, pointing a finger at Madara, “I was not slacking off any more than normal, and she has no room to talk!” He defended. “She was just as happy listening to the music as I was for awhile!”

Rolling his eyes, Madara shook his head, “Oh, I'm more than aware. She got reprimanded as well.” He answered. “Still, knock it off, got it?”

Saluting, Obito chuckled, “Yes sir.” He said with a smirk, “But you've started taking a few more breaks yourself now that you have a boyfriend.” He cackled.

Smacking him again, Madara muttered about how he shouldn't have hired family into his business, before looking to Tobirama with a long-suffering sigh. “He's always like this, so you can just ignore him.”

Chuckling, Tobirama nodded in affirmation, “I'll try not to spend too much attention on it, then.” He promised, smirking when Obito gave an offended look. It seemed all the Uchiha were capable of pulling off that look entirely too well. “You may pretend to be irked all you want, I'm far too used to it from Madara.”

Obito crossed his arms, huffing, “Mads, make him go home, he's already seeing through my acts and I haven't even been able to pull a prank yet. He's too good for you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Madara glowered, “That is just far more reason for me to like him and to keep him here. Two pairs of eyes are better when you're involved.” He argued.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Obito slumped against the counter, “It's no fun when you get to gang up on me.” He muttered.

Madara looked at Obito with a look of disbelief and skepticism, “Oh, this is the breaking point? If that's all it took, I would have tried years ago.”

Crossing his arms and pouting, Obito glared at a wall. “Pfft, whatever, old man. You wouldn't know what to do without me here.” He countered.

Brow twitching, Madara tossed a random bolt at him, smacking him in the forehead with it, “Watch it, brat. I am _not_ old!” He argued, sticking out his tongue.

Trying to keep his laughter silent, Tobirama watched them both, shoulders shaking, hand covering his mouth. “I believe you two fight more than you and Izuna.” He commented.

Madara shook his head, “Not really, just Obito doesn't know when to shut his mouth yet. He'll learn.” He said with a shrug.

“Oi!” Obito cried out in protest, “I know when to stop! I just don't always feel like it!”

 

 

 

 

 

The morning shift passed quickly, and Tobirama was introduced to Karui when she got there to take over for a few hours. She was a firecracker through and through. Smart, but most definitely a hothead. Tobirama was impressed that the Grind and Weld functioned as well as it did between those three. They were all always ready to argue, but when it came to work, they did settle down, though there were some comments thrown at each other while they did so. Despite being a bit of a motley crew together, Tobirama could tell that they all were really fond of each other, they just showed it by throwing something at each other now and then. Really, he was just glad he didn't get hit.

Madara had shown him some of the cars they were working on at the moment and the few cars that Karui had been working on by herself, with the occasional guidance. It seemed she had been doing well, going by the quite pride in Madara's voice. Apparently, he had snatched her up before she got a job anywhere else, seeing that she had a natural talent for these things.

By the time they left to go meet up with some of Madara's friends, Tobirama found himself with two new numbers, having it almost literally wrestled out of him by both Karui and Obito, both claiming it was in case they ever needed to get to Madara, but he felt like they just wanted to get to know him, which was sweet in its own way, that they already both liked him well enough to get along with him.

So far, the most favorite part of today for Tobirama was getting to ride with Madara on his motorcycle again, since it had been awhile since the last time they took it out together. Comfortably leaning against him the whole drive, he felt a little sad that they had reached their destination. As Madara pulled in to the junkyard, Tobirama looked around, seeing all the cars stacked upon themselves, with a few parts lying here and there between them. Looking forward, he saw a small building with a simple wooden table outside of it, with two cars parked near it that definitely didn't belong to the junkyard,

Pulling up beside them, Madara kicked down his stand, turning off his bike. Sliding his goggles down around his neck, he grinned when he saw his buddies jumping out of their cars. “Hey, guys.” He said with a short wave, sliding off, then helping Tobirama off just because he could.

Striding up to them, Tobirama was amazed how much he actually had to look up at both of the men. He thought he was tall for a Japanese man, these two were even taller than him! “Yo, shortie!” One of the men cackled, coming up and clapping Madara on the back, “Bring ya boy with ya?” He asked with an intimidating grin.

“No, this is just a stray I picked up.” Madara chuckled. “Yeah, this is Tobirama.” He said, smiling back at him, “Tobirama, this brute is Kisame, and the quiet one is Kakazu.” He said, motioning to each man as he said their names.

Raising a brow, Tobirama nodded at them, “Nice to meet you.” He said, glancing between the both of them, before reaching a hand out first to Kisame.

Guffawing, Kisame pulled Tobirama in, arm around his shoulder, “Nah, I have to hear the squirt talk about ya too damn much for a handshake.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. He clapped Tobirama on the back, almost knocking him over, chuckling. “Good ta finally meet ya, kid.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Madara grumbled under his breath, glaring at Kisame.

Catching his breath, Tobirama looked up to the man beside him, “Oh? He's been talking that much, has he? Hopefully, it's only been pleasant things.” He said with amusement.

Throwing his hands in the air, Madara huffed, “I just said I did not!” He denied vehemently.

Kisame smirked, “Ohhh yeah, he raves about how amazing you are. Never seen the squirt so love-struck, ya know.”

Tobirama looked to Madara, only to see his face starting to flush. Trying not to make him feel worse by laughing, he just gave a subtle smile. “I guess I'll have to accept your judgment since I don't get to see him quite like that. And I have to know how you started calling him 'squirt'.” He said with amusement.

Kisame laughed, clapping Tobirama on the back once more, “Where'd you find this kid? He's great.” He told Madara, before motioning to the table. “Y'all go sit down, the foods inside, I'll go get it. Kakazu, stop being a stranger!” Kisame called, heading off into the building near them.

Rolling his eyes, Kakazu lead them all over to the table, dropping down onto the seat, waiting for Madara and Tobirama to settle down. “I'm curious how you convinced him to come here, not exactly dressed like a junkyard dog.”

Madara smirked, “Eh, maybe not, but he certainly has a knack for this stuff. He's helping me with that Mitsubishi I told you about, not a single complaint. Asked some pretty good questions, too.” Madara said with a grin. “Right, Tobi?” He asked, looking over at him.

“Once more, that's your judgment. I just did what you instructed.” Tobirama answered simply. “I only did well because you were good at teaching me.”

Scrunching up his face, Kakazu looked between the two, before shaking his head. “Shortie here says you work for a museum?”

A bit glad for the subject change since he really didn't know that much about cars, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, I'm working towards becoming the curator. I'll be advising what art pieces should be brought in to the museum, and right now I assist my supervisor with soirees, the legal handling of the pieces, similar things kin to nature.”

Kisame came back out, bags of food and drinks in his hands. “Hope you're all in the mood for Yoshinoya's.” He said, letting the food drop to the table, before opening the other bag, setting beers down on the table.

“Sounds good to me,” Madara answered, before glancing around the table. Oh yeah, maybe he should have warned Tobi they all drank when they were here. Not like it was excessive, but still.

Sitting next to Kakazu, Kisame looked between Madara and Tobirama, “So, how exactly did ya two meet? Mads was single, next thing I know he's going on a date.”

Chuckling, Tobirama glanced at Madara, “I might have left him my number when I visited his shop.” He told them, “And he actually sent a correspondence.”

Giving a whistle, Kisame barked out a laugh, “Shoulda known.” He said with amusement. “Knowing him, he was probably pretty awkward.”

Madara rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up.” He repeated, trying to sound pissed, but really he wasn't getting that effect.

“Maybe a bit, but I considered it a part of his charm,” Tobirama replied smoothly. “I suppose I couldn't hold it against him when I was the one who didn't even offer my full name.” He lamented.

Madara snorted, “Yeah, he seriously didn't. I didn't even know his name wasn't just Tobi until we found out his brother was my best friend as a kid, at a freaking dinner held by him and his fiance.”

Kisame's eyes widened, “Damn, it sounded all smooth at first, too!” He said with wild laughter. “So, you're both dumb asses, huh?”

Chuckling in defeat, Madara nodded, “Seemed like it, at first.” He agreed. “Honestly, I feel like we should have figured out some of this sooner.” He joked.

“I'm pretty sure you've always been an idiot with a few good ideas.” Kakazu chimed in, resting his head on his hand, looking bored. Finally, he opened the bag of food, distributing it all. “Let's cut the mushy shit, now. I'd like to be able to actually eat.” He muttered.

Kisame rolled his eyes, “Ain't no harm in asking about them, ya know. You could seriously shove a little sunshine up that ass of yours and still be gloomy all over the place.”

“Fuck off,” Kakazu mumbled in aggravation. “Anyway, I want you to let me know when you're done fixing that Mitsubishi.” Kakazu commented, pointing a finger at Madara, “I'm itching to get another paint job done soon, besides that Honda you sent my way. Which I still don't know what color I want to put on that one.”

Tilting his head, Tobirama spoke up, “Can I see what Honda you're talking about?” He questioned.

Grumbling, Kakazu pulled out his phone, showing Tobirama a few quick shots he had taken of the car. “Had to get a new door on her, so that's why the colors aren't the same. While I could just paint it the same color as before, it'd sell better with a different one.”

Madara smirked as Tobirama leaned back, thumb against his chin in thought. Pulling out his own phone, he typed in the name of a color, before showing it to Kakazu. “What about the metallic plum purple? It's very sleek, and with the model that you showed me, I think it would be very eye-catching.” He suggested.

Cocking his head to the side, Kakazu stared at the color, then glanced at the photos in his hand. “You know what? I think I actually like that. It'd sell pretty fast.” Narrowing his eyes at him, He finally chuckled, “Alright, he's gonna be a money maker, he's good.”

Kisame smirked, “Watch out, kid, he's gonna be on ya for more suggestions. He's all about the money.” He warned him with a chuckle.

Madara grinned lazily, “Told you he's great.”

 

 

 

After the lunch with Madara's friends, they had gone back to the Grind and Weld, and Tobirama caught up on some emails and texts with friends and workers, occasionally talking to Obito when the day got slower for them at the shop, or even Karui when she was on break.

When they were all done for the day, Madara drove them back to his house, leading them, stripping off his coveralls and tossing them on the hamper, rolling his shoulders as he looked at Tobirama, smiling. “So, did you have a good day?” He prompted since Tobirama had been a bit more quiet than normal after the lunch. Hopefully, his group of friends hadn't been too vulgar for him.

Going to Madara and wrapping his arms around him in a short embrace, he pulled back with a serious look on his face. “I did. It was just... I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like an ass.” He stated.

Frowning, Madara bit his lower lip a bit, “I know they're a rough bunch, but, -”

Tobirama shook his head, “No, no, it wasn't that. Well, it was, but not in the way you're clearly thinking.” He interrupted. “It's just, in my field of work and study, I had to work extremely hard to be accepted by my friends and peers. Then today, I met your friends. They accepted me practically right away, and they didn't care what I did, or who I was, or what I wore. They were just glad to meet me because I made you happy.” He began to explain. Ducking his head a bit, he almost wished he was shorter. “I'm ashamed to admit that had I seen them on the streets, they are exactly the kind of person I would have avoided. Yet, despite looking intimidating, they were both great guys when we all started talking, and I actually had fun getting to meet them.”

Face softening, Madara reached up, both hands on Tobirama's cheek, “Hush it, you. I'm going to kiss you right now because I don't know what else to do.” He murmured, leaning up, pressing their lips together. When he pulled back, he offered Tobirama a smile, “Yeah, a lot of us look like a pretty rough bunch, and I get that a lot of people like us can be intimidating.” He began, brushing his fingers against Tobirama's cheek, “I'm not upset. That's pretty common for us. I'm glad you don't mind them though, they are both extremely rowdy when they want to be.” He said with a smirk. “Wait. You didn't seem intimidated with _me_!”

Laughing, Tobirama settled his forehead against Madara's, “You're too short, squirt.” He murmured, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Sputtering, Madara pushed at Tobi, pushing him down onto the couch, “You!” He hissed, laughing when he landed on top of Tobirama. “You are something.” He finally settled for.

“Your something,” Tobirama replied lovingly.

 


	8. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaring at his phone as it vibrated in his hand, Tobirama was glad he was able to at least silence the damn thing as he sat in his lecture. His brother was calling him when he knew he really wasn't supposed to. It had better be important. Once the ringing ended, he quickly pulled up their last texts to each other.

Glaring at his phone as it vibrated in his hand, Tobirama was glad he was able to at least silence the damn thing as he sat in his lecture. His brother was calling him when he knew he really wasn't supposed to. It had better be important. Once the ringing ended, he quickly pulled up their last texts to each other.

_What is it? I'm in the middle of my classes. - T_

_Tobi! You need to come to the hospital, NOW. Madara is here!!!! - H_

_OMW – T_

Shoving everything into his bag, Tobirama gave the professor an apologetic look when their eyes met for a moment, receiving a nod back. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he texted as he walked out of the classroom, before he ran through the hallways, trying to get into his car.

_What happened?! - T_

_Broken arm, possible concussion, I'm not sure yet what else, Tobes. He's going through scanners right now with Rin running them, to see what all the damage is. - H_

_Hash, what happened to him? - T_

_His cousin is here, said there was a mechanical failure. He got a car dropped on him, Tobes. - H_

Biting back a curse, Tobirama practically skidded as he almost ran too far, barely stopping in time at his car door, arms hurriedly pulling the car door open wide, throwing his backpack in. Dropping like dead weight onto the seat, he fished out his keys, sticking them in the ignition before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding it, before exhaling. When he opened his eyes, he let a moment of calm settle over him. The last thing needed to be was to get pulled over or into an accident himself on his way over.

With little showing his anxieties other than the shaking white hand's death gripping his wheel, he began his drive to the hospital, route familiar from times he went and visited his brother when the man ended up working several days in a row with little to no breaks. Well, he might as well freak out a little. Compose himself at the hospital.

Turning up the music in his car to help distract him a little bit, Tobirama impatiently tapped his fingers against the wheel in irritation every time he managed to catch a red light, wanting nothing more than to just speed his way over. He had to keep reminding himself over and over another accident would not be in the best interests of anyone.

When he finally made his way to the hospital, he checked his messages to see Hashirama had told him exactly where to go and to check in. Making his way through the halls in a rush, he was careful not to bump into anyone and managed a few nods at some of the workers he knew. Going up to the desk, he made clipped but polite conversation with the receptionists, and Hashirama probably would be impressed, because he was rarely ever polite, being blunt one of his biggest assets as well as disadvantages.

Scouring the halls, he made his way to a waiting room, immediately seeing Obito and Izuna, sitting together and whispering back and forth, starting to look a bit heated. Making his way over to them, he cleared his throat. “Hey.” He managed to say.

Immediately looking up, Obito and Izuna apparently had the same thought, which was to jump up, pulling Tobirama into a three-way hug. Awkwardly patting their backs, he let them hug him for a few moments, before pulling back. “I don't know much other than the arm and concussion. Have they found anything else yet?” He asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

Shaking his head, Izuna's lower lip wobbled, “No, nothing other than that. Obito,” taking a breath, Izuna shook his head, “Saw the aftermath, so he's got an idea of what might be damaged.”

Lowering his eyes to the floor, Obito stared at their feet, “Thankfully, the truck had a higher set of wheels, so it didn't really, uhm, squish him too much. But it hit his head pretty bag because he was leaning up into it, and a wheel crushed his arm. Gods, I-” choking back a sob, Obito grappled onto Izuna's hand, squeezing. “I had to roll the truck off of him. That fucking scream, Kami.” He breathed, wiping away a few tears.

Finding himself choking on words, Tobirama found himself choking up at just the idea of that, the pain Madara had to have been in, and the agony Obito must have felt getting that damned truck off. “He's here now, so you did well.” He mustered up, trying to find some way to comfort all of them.

Words became hard for them after that, and whatever Izuna and Obito had been talking about beforehand seemed to not be horribly important considering they both dropped the subject at this point. Waiting for Hashirama, Rin, or anyone to come out and talk to them had been excruciating. He hadn't received any more texts messages, which he assumed they were working on whatever might have been wrong. His only mercy was he didn't have work today, which meant he didn't have to call off, but he found himself thinking he might need to for the foreseeable future, while Madara was here.

Hours later, Tobirama's attention was instantly on alert seeing his brothers assistant, Rin, walk into the room. He gently shook Izuna, getting his attention as Rin approached them, giving them a soft and reassuring smile. “Hashirama-sensei wanted me to come and assure you that Uchiha-san is going to be alright and that you can come back to his room now. He's sleeping under a sedative right now, but since you're all family,” She murmured, giving Tobirama a look, “That it's fine for you to come in.” For once, Tobirama was thankful that his brother was practically the head of the hospital.

Quickly nodding, the trio followed Rin to Madara's new room, to see Madara looking peaceful as he slept, the drugs that they were administering were clearly taking away the pain, for he seemed to have no discomforts at the moment. Obito finally spoke up as he eyed his cousin, before glancing at Rin, and Hashirama, who had been sitting next to Madara, finishing hooking up something to the IV system. “What's all the damage?”

Tobirama winced at the wording, though he felt dire to know as well. Hashirama looked up with a small smile, “Your bedside manners are horrible.” He tried to joke, though it fell flat. Taking a more serious gaze, he looked to Madara, “Well, he definitely has a concussion, his arm was fractured, but by some miracle, not a break. His ribs are bruised and will be sore, but other than the gash to his temple and the busted lip, he'll be alright, given time to heal.” Hashirama informed them.

Feeling a bit relieved that was the worst of the damage, Tobirama motioned for the Uchiha's in the room to take the chairs by the bed. Izuna offered a weak smile of thanks before they went over. Moving to the other side of the bed, Tobirama sat on the last available chair by his brother. Sighing, he intertwined his fingers together, elbows on his knees, chin resting upon his hands as he stared at his lover, some of the tension from earlier vanishing, while new worries propped up in his mind.

Even if the damage hadn't been as bad as most of them feared, there was still going to be a long road to recovery for Madara's arm, which meant he wasn't going to be working for awhile, at least, not in the same way he usually did. While Karui would most likely be able to keep the shop going, for now, he knew how Madara was. The man was going to feel like an invalid, fretting about not being able to work most likely, since he was just as much a workaholic as Tobirama was.

Before his thoughts could go much deeper, Izuna spoke up, “Tobi, I can feel you thinking from all the way over here. Let's not worry about that right now, hm?” He prompted.

Wincing, Tobirama gave a simple nod in response. “Sorry, it's just... now that we know it wasn't life-threatening, my mind is wandering towards what's going to be needed to be done.” He explained quietly.

Obito sagged, looking between everyone, “Let's just wait for him to wake up before we think about any of that. I'm tired enough as it is.” He muttered, leaning against the back of the chair he was in.

Rin approached Hashirama, murmuring something in his ear, only for Hashirama to nod. “I wish I could stay in here longer with you all, but... I have a hospital to run, and some other patients I have to tend to. I'll make sure to check in on you all though when I can, alright?”

Nodding, Izuna offered another small smile. “Well, I think we'll all still be here for awhile, so see you then.”

 

 

 

Waking up felt like more of a bitch than normal. Squinting his eyes, Madara managed to peer out around the room he was in. Oh yeah, hospital. That was a thing that happened. Groaning as he tried to get the grogginess out of his mind, he looked around the dimly lit room, only to see Tobirama, Izuna, and Obito all slumped in chairs around his bed. Awh, that was sweet of them, though that looked horribly uncomfortable. Not wanting to wake all of them up, Madara was glad his left arm was fine, using it to reach over and prod at Tobirama.

Watching as the young man turned tired eyes towards him, he attempted to give a small smile before grunting. Ow. His mouth hurt. “Hey.” He croaked out, fingers entwining with Tobirama's.

Tobirama sat up, face giving a small smile. “Hey there.” He murmured quietly, to not wake the others. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he focused on Madara, “How are you feeling?”

Madara cracked a tiny smirk, “Like I got run over.” He answered in a raspy voice, wincing a bit. “Everything hurts and I'm thirsty.”

Nodding in sympathy, Tobirama gave Madara's hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back, reaching over to the nightstand and pouring a glass of water from a pitcher some nurses had brought in. “Think you'll need some help?”

Shrugging, Madara took the cup a bit shakily, glad that Tobi kept his hand around his, helping him drink down the glass. Letting Tobirama take the cup when it was empty, he spoke up. “I really, really hate scanners.”

Tobirama raised a brow at him, “Duly noted.” He answered, before scowling. “If you ever scare any of us like this again...” He began, taking Madara's hand in his own. “I'm going to eviscerate you.” He finished weakly.

Madara attempted a small laugh, only to have his body remind him that was not a good idea, a small hiss escaping his lips. “'M sorry, koibito.” He murmured. “I'll do my best not to.”

Pulling Madara's hand close to his face, Tobirama pressed a kiss to his knuckles, before pressing his cheek against the palm. “I'm going to make sure you keep your word.” He whispered.

Shifting over to the side a little, very carefully not upset his ribs, Madara tugged on Tobirama's hand. “Come lay with me.” He murmured.

Shaking his head, Tobirama gave a small smile, “I don't want to hurt you.” He replied.

Frowning, Madara tugged again, “Please. Come lay with me.” He insisted.

Rolling his eyes at his partner, Tobirama finally complied, carefully sliding into the space Madara provided, wrapping an arm under his shoulder and neck, hips pressed together. “You're going to get me kicked out.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to Madara's cheek.

“Not if I scream at them for trying,” Madara answered, feeling himself relax a bit more now that Tobirama was close to him. “Mm. Need more pain meds in the morning.”

Tobirama hummed, “I could call in a nurse.” He offered, “If it's too much.”

Madara slowly shook his head, “No, it's bearable for now.” He answered. “And I'd rather keep you in this bed with me.” He murmured.

Giving an amused huffed, Tobirama nuzzled into Madara's, placing one more kiss on his cheek, “Go to bed, Mads.” He whispered, “And get all the rest you can.”

Sighing, Madara slowly turned his head, pressing his lips gently against Tobirama's, “Thank you. For being here.”

“Always,” Tobirama promised, brushing Madara's bangs carefully off of his face.

 

 

 

“Honestly, should've known they would have done that.” Tobirama heard someone say. Done what? Who? Peering up, blinking to adjust to the lit room, he looked over to see Obito still passed out in his chair, with Hashirama and Izuna grinning at him and Madara. Oh.

Cracking his neck, Tobirama looked at his brother, “Good morning.” He muttered, stretching his feet out. “He insisted.” He said, defending himself.

Hashirama raised a brow, “Oh, I'm sure.” He agreed. “You're lucky it was Rin and I who came to check in, and not another nurse.” He teased.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama shifted a bit, looking down at Madara, who seemed to not be sleeping so well. “He wouldn't let me call for you guys last night, said the pain was bearable. But that he'd want more meds in the morning.” Tobirama informed his brother.

Izuna smirked, “Wow, he admitted to needing more? Nothing like the last hospital trip, then.” He quipped. “He's either not being stupid for once, or maybe he's just tired of fighting against meds.”

“Are hospital trips that common for him? This is the first since we've been together.” Tobirama said, wanting to know.

“Burns or sprains aren't that uncommon for him, but he's always healed really well. A lot of the scars are extremely faded, barely able to see them. It helps that he's pretty pale, even for a lot of us.” Izuna answered. “Though you take the cake for that, Tobi.”

Frowning over the information and ignoring the comment about his skin, Tobirama brushed some of the hair out of Madara's face that was over it from his sleep. “He hadn't mentioned those before and I hadn't thought about it.” He murmured.

Grumbling, Madara cracked his eyes open, looking at Tobirama, “S'cause I didn't think about it.” He answered sleepily.

Tobirama hummed, “Well, I suppose I'll know now.” He answered, giving a small smile. “How are you feeling now?”

“Like I need drugs.” Madara huffed out, glancing around the room. “Hey Hash, Izu.” He greeted. “Think I can get more of those painkillers?”

Chuckling, Hashirama nodded, “Thought I told you to ask for more when you woke up the first time.” He answered, “I'll be right back with some for you.” He promised, leaving the room.

Madara frowned, slowly nuzzling into Tobirama, before turning his attention to Izuna, “Those chairs don't look that comfy, you guys could've gone home.”

Shaking his head, Izuna sighed, “Mm, how about no? You scared the shit out of us all, aniki.” He replied firmly. “And since I know you're going to ask, don't worry about the shop, Karui-chan is running it right now, and if there's something she can't handle, she said she would pass it along to Kisame-san.” He assured him.

Nodding, Madara gave a small yawn, trying not to stretch his lip. “Can one of you two set this bed up a bit more?” He asked them.

Glancing around, Tobirama spotted the controls. “Not too much, though. I don't want to bother your ribs.” He said, hitting the buttons to get it to raise the bed. Once it was raised some, though not too high, Tobirama stopped it, looking to his boyfriend. “That's as far as I'm going to take it. Is that comfortable?”

Smiling at him, Madara nodded, “Yes, thank you.” He reached out, giving Tobirama's hand a squeeze, taking his hand in his own once more. When he went to speak to Izuna again, he saw Obito now sitting up, looking wide awake and with a teary face.

“I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner,” Obito said, trying to hold back some sniffles. “I should've come and checked on you anyway, and-”

Shaking his head, Madara frowned, “Obito, stop. It's not your fault. You came in when you heard it drop and you got it off of me, thank you. If you weren't there I would've been stuck there much longer.”

Wiping his face off with the back of his hands, Obito gave a weak nod, “Yeah, but. Fuck, Madara, we're checking out the equipment more often, okay? I don't want to ever see that again. If it had been one of the lower trucks...” He trailed off, wiping furiously at his eyes again.

“Come 'ere,” Madara ordered, taking his hand back for a moment from Tobirama. When Obito did as told, Madara reached over with his arm, flicking Obito on the forehead, “You're always such a crybaby. It's alright, it wasn't a different truck, and it sounds like as long as my arm heals right, I'll be just fine.” He answered. “So stop crying.”

Biting his lower lip, Obito frowned, “Asshole.” He muttered, “If you didn't have a concussion I'd flick you right back.” He grumbled.

Smirking, Madara raised a brow, “As if you'd have the chance.” He challenged.

Huffing, Obito sat back down, glaring at Madara, though he was no longer crying, so that was better.

Striding into the room, Hashirama had a small cup of pills. Taking a few out and handing them to Madara, he placed the rest in Izuna's hand. “If he starts feeling worse again, he can have more in four hours.” Hashirama instructed, “After another two, though, he can't have any more until the end of the day. He can only take six of these each day, so spread it out as best as possible.”

Tobirama grabbed the cup from last night, filling it back up and helping Madara take the pills, before settling the cup back down, careful to not move too much by him. “Does he need to eat with these?”

Hashirama smiled, “Foods already on the way, it'll be fine.” He answered. “I'll be back in an hour or two, to go over some things with him, and to talk about PT options for when his arm has healed and all of that.” Waving goodbye to them all, Hashirama left the room again, coat billowing behind him as he made his way.

Madara shifted a bit, looking at the cast his arm was in. “It fucking itches.” He complained, resting his head on Tobirama's shoulder. “I hate these things.”

A small chuckle escaped Tobirama's lips, “Ah, there's some priorities.” He teased, “If it wasn't so newly injured I'd suggest getting a ruler or a pencil.”

Looking up with blinking eyes, Madara gave an amused look, “Is it bad if I just always used a pressure gauge?”

“The one for tires?” Tobirama questioned. Getting a nod in response, he sighed, “Of course, why would it be anything else?” He inquired, smirking.

 

 

 

Having a fully medicated, food drowsy Madara was either one of the best or worst experiences Tobirama could have asked for. Izuna and Obito had left to pick up food for them and himself, thankfully, because had they been here, he was sure he'd be suffering from second-hand embarrassment. As it was, it was just hilarious, and also very distracting.

“I'm just saying, Tobi, koibito, I could do it. You, artists, draw nudes all the time right?” Madara asked with a grin. “So, just, pop one in your portfolio. I'll pose and everything.” He said, wiggling his brows. “We could even get chocolate sauce or something. I'd let you lick it right off when you were done.”

Taking in a deep breath, whether to not laugh or picture just what Madara might look like sprawled out with sauce all over him, Tobirama gently pushed Madara's head back down against the bed, trying to stop him from sitting up too much. “I don't think I could take you up on that offer right now, Madara. You aren't even in your right mind.” Although, that was such a tempting offer, and damn him for not agreeing because then he could say Madara did suggest it.

Huffing, Madara tried to cross his arms like some adolescent child, before huffing again, “I can't even cross my arms to pout or frown at you because of this stupid cast. Which itches. Why does it itch? Is there hair in it? What if some of my hair was in there, and it itches until we take it off? Tobi, I want it off.” Madara whined.

Stifling his laughter, Tobirama hid his face behind his hand, peering out at Madara. “Mads, no. We are not removing the cast. Your arm is healing, we are not risking anything breaking even further.” He answered. If this was how Madara usually responded to any narcotics, no wonder he typically did not take them.

Whining, Madara did pout at Tobirama this time, “I just want it off so it stops itching.” He puffed, before giving a loopy smile. “Hey, I really, really, like you, you know?”

Smiling, Tobirama nodded, “And I as well.” He murmured. “Now, why don't you just sit back and relax, alright? I can pull up a show you like to watch on my phone or something.” He suggested.

Delighted, Madara willingly relaxed against the bed, wrapping his good arm around Tobirama's waist, lightly tugging, tell him to scoot in closer. Once he had done so, Madara sighed in content. “Specialist?” He requested.

“Specialist it is.” Tobirama agreed, settling carefully into the bed with Madara. Once he was actually more aware of what was going on, Tobirama could suggest that he stayed with Madara for the first few weeks he got out, so he could help him with whatever he needed. Until then, he'd just enjoy watching this show with his more than cuddly boyfriend, helping him relax.

 


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Madara looked back and saw them both watching him with careful eyes, he rolled his, walking away with an aggravated huff. Izuna gave a small sigh, “He gets grumpy like this when he's in pain. But he doesn't like pain meds or anything like that cause they've always made him loopy.” He explained to Tobirama. “If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or text, alright?”

Within a few days, Madara had been released from the hospital, and he and Tobirama had come to an agreement, along with Izuna, about who would be staying at his place and when, that way someone was there for the things that he would be needing help with, though Madara had grumbled the whole time about how he would be able to manage just fine, thank you.

Walking into the house, Tobirama and Izuna each carried a bag, settling them down by the couch for now, both of them keeping an eye on Madara to make sure he wasn't about to accidentally bump his arm into something and make his arm throb more than it already did when he was too stubborn to take the pills like before their ride to his home.

When Madara looked back and saw them both watching him with careful eyes, he rolled his, walking away with an aggravated huff. Izuna gave a small sigh, “He gets grumpy like this when he's in pain. But he doesn't like pain meds or anything like that cause they've always made him loopy.” He explained to Tobirama. “If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or text, alright?”

Tobirama nodded, “I will, thank you.” He answered, before looking back to the direction Madara went. “I'm going to go make sure he's settling in like he's supposed to. Do you want me to text you any updates in the next few days?”

Shaking his head, Izuna grinned, “Nah, I'm sure I'll hear from Madara. He likes to bitch at me when he's stuck at home.” He replied flippantly. “Take care of him for me,” Izuna said, before pulling Tobirama into a hug. “And thank you for caring about him so much. You really make him happy, you know.”

Tobirama gave a soft smile, patting Izuna's back. “I could say the same as well.” He murmured. “Don't let us hold you up, you've got a meeting soon, don't you?”

Izuna shrugged, “Yeah, unfortunately. Not been a fun company to work with.” He said with a small chuckle. “Seriously. If you need anything.”

Tobirama smirked, “Yes, I understand. Go. We'll let you know.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Izuna waved goodbye, “Later, Madara!” He called out, before clasping a hand on Tobirama's shoulder, “See ya, Tobi.” He said, before leaving the house.

Taking back up both of the bags he and Izuna had carried in, Tobirama padded along the hallways, going to Madara's bedroom. Seeing the man laying as bed as he supposed to was at least a nice sign. It wasn't that he couldn't get up and do anything, but he was supposed to take it easy, and this way he wouldn't be able to attempt to tinker with much. Tobirama settled the bags along one of the empty spots on the wall, before sitting on the edge of the bed, hand coming up to gently caress Madara's cheek. “Are you going to be in this mood all day?” He asked with a teasing smile.

Blowing out a puff of air, Madara turned his face into the touch, kissing Tobirama's palm, “No?” He said in a questioning tone. When Tobirama raised a brow at him, he sighed. “My arm hurts like a bitch, but... I don't.” Madara flushed a bit, “Well, you've heard me when I'm on those meds.”

Smirking, Tobi leaned forward, pulling Madara into a kiss, leaning his forehead against his partners. “Oh yes. You were quite adamant that you would be an exemplary nude model.” Tobirama teased lightly. “I almost took you up on the offer, you know.” He confided. “Just so I could inform you that you did suggest it yourself.”

Madara grumbled, pinching his eyes closed, “Nooo.” He whined, “I did not say anything of the sort, not one word.” He pressed.

Chuckling, Tobirama pressed his lips to Madara's again, “Yes, you did.” He pushed, ghosting down Madara's neck with kisses, peppering his skin with them. “Since you're being too stubborn to take your pills, how about something else to help take the pain away, hm?” Tobirama inquired, nipping at the skin on his neck.

Sucking in a breath, Madara bit back a small groan, “What did you have in mind?” He ground out, his good arm coming up, tugging lightly on Tobirama's hair.

Tobirama hummed, “I was thinking a distraction might be suitable, don't you?” He countered, pressing a soft kiss to Madara's lips once more. “All you'd have to do is just relax and let me take care of you, alright?”

Swallowing, Madara ever so slightly nodded his head, “Okay.” He agreed, face flushing a bit. “Are you, uhm...” He trailed off, not sure how to even ask.

With a smirk, Tobirama laid down alongside him, slithering an arm underneath of Madara's shoulders, tugging him closer cautiously, as not to disturb his arm. He claimed Madara's mouth in a hot kiss, nipping at his bottom lip so that he could get in where he wanted.

Madara groaned into the kiss, good arm coming back up to tug on Tobirama's hair once more, before carding through it, receiving a pleased purr in return. Their tongues lazily moved about together, yet it was more heated than some of the kisses they had shared before.

While Madara was distracted, Tobirama slipped his arm down along the mans torso, fingers trailing, before sliding down over his crotch. He pulled away with a smirk when Madara's breath hitched, palming his growing erection. “Is this okay?” He inquired.

Madara instantly nodded, “Yes, very okay.” He breathed, biting his lip. “Fuck, Tobi.” The amount of desire that one touch released was almost ridiculous, but yet, this was the first time one of them had indeed purposefully touched the other.

“Not yet.” Tobirama teased, before lightly pressing harder, letting his fingers partially wrap around it as best as he could through Madara's sweatpants, drawing them up and down the shaft. Hearing Madara whimper a bit, he smiled, pulling him back into another kiss. “Do you want my hand on you, Madara?” He questioned, rubbing slower now.

Head tipped back with a moan, Madara nodded, “Yes, Kami, yes.” He breathed, hips pressing up into that touch. He moved his head, pressing it into Tobirama's neck, placing his own kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

Pulling his hand back, Tobirama let his fingers rub teasingly against Madara's hip, chortling when Madara huffed impatiently, before letting his fingers slip beneath the band of his sweatpants and boxers, wrapping his fingers along Madara's length, stroking it. Hearing those sweet noises coming from his partner's mouth, Tobirama couldn't help but swoop in for another kiss, pushing his lips open as he let their tongues dance together, his free hand coming up to firmly grip the back of Madara's neck, pulling him close. After a moment, he pushed a leg between his willing victims, pulling the leg closest to him between his own, effectively spreading Madara's open.

Groaning, Madara couldn't stop his hips from twitching up into the heat of Tobirama's hand, and he pulled back from the kiss, pressing his face back into Tobirama's neck, nibbling on the smooth skin there. “Kami, Tobi.” He moaned, fingers tugging on those beautiful locks again. “More, please.” He pleaded, breathing harshly against that pale neck, before kissing on it again, wishing that stupid shirt was out of his way so he could leave a mark to claim him.

Obliging, Tobirama squeezed his fingers tighter, stroking a bit faster, “Do you know how gorgeous you sound?” He breathed, nuzzling into Madara's cheek, placing kisses on the skin he could reach with Madara hiding away. “Let me see you.” He demanded, thumb circling over his tip. “Let me see that beautiful face.”

Whimpering, Madara pulled back, only to stare into Tobirama's eyes, seeing the man's amusement and own desires. With a quiet moan, his eyes fluttered closed, only to receive kisses on them. I want to touch you, too.” He breathed, going in, pressing his lips to Tobirama's. “Want you to feel good too.” He murmured.

Biting back a groan, Tobirama nipped at Madara's lip again, “Shh, I just want to focus on you right now.” He answered. But Kami, that sounded fantastic too. He watched the pleasure falling over his lovers face as he picked up his tempo once more, licking his lips a bit. He always knew Madara would be utterly gorgeous, but seeing him like this in person made his heart beat fast, and he just wanted to wrap Madara up and steal him away from the world so he could see him like this all of the time. “You're a masterpiece.” He praised, “A delicious, beautiful masterpiece.”

Feeling himself begin to writhe beneath Tobirama, Madara tipped his head back again, “Fuck, if this stupid arm wasn't like this,” He growled, licking his lips, “You'd be under me right now, Tobirama.” He promised, leaning back for another kiss, hips bucking up into that wonderful hand.

Tobirama grunted, “Well, now I'm displeased you can't.” He grumbled, returning the kiss, fingers speeding up faster. When he felt Madara starting to tremble from his ministrations, he leaned in to his ear, nibbling on it, “I want you to come for me, Madara.” He murmured, “And I want to hear that pretty voice of yours.” He pulled back, a smug look on his face as Madara keened.

“Close, really close.” Madara hissed out, fingers scrabbling for purchase with Tobirama's hair. “Just, fuck, please.” He breathed out, arching up into the touch.

Tobirama began to squeeze the tip every time his fingers came to it, rubbing his thumb over the slit, before sliding back down. “I've got you, Mads, just let go for me.” He encouraged, legs tugging Madara's even further apart.

Heat settling low in his belly, Madara squeezed his eyes shuts, hips bucking up. “Fuuuck, Tobi!” He moaned, body stuttering as he felt his relief sweep through him, mind going temporarily blank. He laid there panting, feeling utterly boneless. He whimpered when he felt the over stimulation of Tobirama stroking him still. “S-stop.” He croaked.

Smirking, Tobirama leaned down, kissing him as his hand did not relent. “What if I made you come again?” He murmured, “What if I kept going?” He questioned, thumb lazily circling Madara's slit.

Madara whimpered as his body betrayed him, bucking uncontrollably back up into that hand while trying to get back away. His body felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't help the desperate noises that left him. “Gonna kill me.” He mewled.

Tobirama chuckled, “No, I'm not.” He answered, slowly picking back up the faster pace, tucking Madara against his chest, peppering kisses on his face. “I'm not going to stop unless you really wish for it.” He murmured.

Whining, Madara burrowed into Tobirama's chest, good hand clenching onto Tobirama's shirt, body shaking. “Fuck, I don't know.” He bit out, trying to bite back a sob, only for his body to force it out.

“That's it, koibito.” Tobirama hummed, hand stroking Madara's hair, “Let me hear you.” He said in a hushed voice, “And all of those wonderful noises you're making.”

Keening, Madara trembled as he hung on to dear life, wishing he could stop himself from shaking. Slowly, the overstimulation became a desperate need, and his hips pushed in closer to Tobirama's hand, “Fuck, fuck, please!” He pleaded, already feeling that desperation and heat filling his belly up again. “Shit, Tobi!”

Whispering encouragements into Madara's ear, Tobi bit his lip as he felt his own body becoming desperate for a release of his own. With a grunt, he nuzzled into Madara's wild mane, “Fuck, Mads, do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?” He asked with a small groan.

Madara whimpered, fingers clenching and unclenching on Tobirama's shirt, “Driving... _me_ wild.” He panted out, “Fu-uck!” He sobbed as his second orgasm came out of literally nowhere, feeling like it plowed into him. He keened as Tobirama stroked him through it, finally slowing to a stop. He buried his face into Tobirama's shirt, trying to catch his breath, tears in the corner of his eyes from the intensity of it all.

Tobirama slowly pulled his hand out, wiping it off on his pants to get it clean as it could be for now. Then he reached up, fingers caressing Madara's cheek, waiting for him to come out of it. “You did so well.” He praised, kissing his lovers forehead. “So beautiful.”

Finally, Madara gazed up at him, looking utterly disoriented. “Holy fuck, Tobi.” He whispered in awe. He snuggled up, pushing Tobirama onto his back, so he could rest his head on his chest. “Hell of an introduction to your hand.”

Laughing, Tobirama smirked, “You seemed to enjoy it well enough.” He murmured, pleased with the outcome. He kissed the top of Madara's head, “Kami, I'm worked up though.” He said, trying to move his pants a bit by wiggling.

Madara raised his eyes back up to Tobirama, “Want, uh, some help with that in a moment?” He asked, clearing his throat a bit.

Humming, Tobirama shrugged, “I'll be fine, I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Snorting, Madara shook his head, “More than.” He answered, “I feel like I'm just kind of here at the moment.” He explained, huffing out a breath. “Seriously, my other hand still works. I can-”

Tobirama shushed him with a finger to his lips, shaking his head. “No, really. I just want you to relax right now.” He assured the other man. “Thank you, though.” He murmured, moving his hand and draping it gingerly across Madara's stomach.

After a moment of silence, Madara smirked. “You know what would've made it better or hilarious?” He asked.

Raising a brow, Tobirama glanced down, “And what, exactly, might that be?” He questioned.

Madara looked up and wiggled his brows, “Well, you're basically my nurse right now...” He trailed off in suggestion.

Tobirama began to chuckle, giving his lover's shoulders a squeeze. “That's quite cliché, you know.” He replied, before leaning down enough to whisper in Madara's ear, “Only if you wear your coveralls for me sometime.”

Madara choked on his breath, looking up at Tobirama, “Seriously? My work clothes?” He demanded.

Tobirama shrugged, “I find them appealing.” He said with a slight smirk. “Especially that really stained pair. I'm assuming they're older.”

Chortling, Madara nodded against his shoulder, “Yes, I've had that pair for awhile now.” Shaking his head, he gave an amused huff, “I can't believe you think that's sexy.”

“I can't believe you think a nurses outfit is sexy.” Tobirama countered easily. “Are you expecting stockings and all? I've worn stilettos before, so I suppose it wouldn't be too horrendous to try to walk in.” He commented.

Words trapped in his throat, Madara's brows both shot up, “I'm sorry, what?” He breathed out questioningly.

Chuckling, Tobirama nodded, “Ah, yes. I was drunk with some of my friends quite a long time ago. One of the girls insisted I had a makeover. They made me put on makeup, wear their clothes. One of them is quite tall and wears the same shoe size as me, so. They had their way and dolled me up. It was rather hilarious.” He said with amusement.

Craning his neck to stare up at him, Madara blinked a few times. “Please tell me there were pictures.”

Tilting his head, Tobirama nodded, “Yes. I could show you later if you really want.” He answered.

Scooting up a bit, Madara hummed, “Yes.” He answered simply, turning to steal a kiss from Tobirama. “Later though, I'm comfy.” He stated, settling against his boyfriend, his hand stroking at his arm. “Could go to sleep like this.”

Giving him a fond sigh, Tobirama kissed his cheek, “I have to change out of these clothes. I'm not interested in sleeping in jeans.” He responded. “Besides, we should get you into the shower and clean pajamas, anyway.”

Grunting, Madara voiced his displeasure at the idea of getting up, curling up closer along his side. “I don't want to.” He huffed.

“It's happening,” Tobirama answered, nudging him. “Come on, before we find ourselves to content to stay here.”

“Too late.” Madara shot back, before groaning in defeat as he kept getting nudged. “Fiiine, but you have to help me wrap my arm up in clear wrap.” He begrudged.

Smirking, Tobirama sat up with Madara, helping push him up. “I was thinking I could do more than just that.”

Glancing over, Madara groaned, “That's not fair. Are we going to be naked together in the shower? And not doing anything?”

With a small chuckle, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, that's the plan. If you fell in the shower and we had to go back to the hospital already, what would anija say?” He said with amusement.

Madara glowered, “We would not tell him you were in there.” He replied indignantly.

“My hair would be wet.” Tobirama pointed out. “Even anija would figure out exactly what that meant if my hair was wet and my clothes were _dry_.”

Scrunching up his face, Madara frowned, “Stop being logical.” He pouted, slowly standing up.

Standing up beside him, Tobirama shrugged. “Not likely.” He moved in front of Madara, “Here, let me help.” He murmured. It took some maneuvering, but after a few moments, they were able to get Madara's shirt off. “Where's your cling wrap?” He asked, looking at the cast.

“Uh, that little closet door in the kitchen. That's where all the stuff like that is.” Madara answered, fingers hooked in his pants, balancing a bit carefully as he used his feet to toe off his socks.

Nodding, Tobirama placed a kiss on his cheek, “I'll be right back. No falling, Mads.” He murmured, before walking out of the room. Navigating his way into the kitchen, he went to the small door, opening up. Scanning the shelves, he hummed as he grabbed the box of wrap, bringing it with him back into the bedroom, only to see Madara still fully dressed, face flushed. Chuckling, he walked over to him, getting him to lift his arm up while he started to wrap it. “I just gave you a hand job, and you're worried about me seeing you naked?” He questioned.

Looking down at the floor, Madara frowned, “I, no.” He said, shifting from one foot to the other. “I don't know. Maybe? Not exactly how I pictured you first seeing me naked, you know. With a broken arm and all.” He said, moving his arm a bit to make his point further.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama quickly finished wrapping up his arm, before taking Madara's chin into his hand, lifting his head up. “No matter if your arm is broken or not, it doesn't stop you from being one of the most gorgeous men I've ever laid my eyes upon.” He murmured, kissing him. “I'll still be appreciating the sight of you, Madara.” He assured.

Flushing, Madara leaned back in for another kiss, “You need to stop it with those words.” He muttered, “You're going to make me a nervous wreck.”

“Thought you already were?” Tobirama teased, stepping into Madara' space, tossing the box to the bed, hands coming to Madara's hips, playing with the bands. “Sexy, gorgeous, silly man.” He whispered. He tugged at the pants playfully, “Would you prefer I undress first?” He asked, kissing him again.

“Ugh, yes.” Madara answered, “I don't know why I'm acting like this.” He groused.

Tobirama stepped back a bit as he pulled his shirt off over his head, “We'll blame the arm.” He smirked, toeing off his socks, then stepping out of his boxers and pants in one go.

Running his eyes over the body in front of him, Madara flickered his eyes back to Tobirama's, “Fuck, I make no promises about hands off.” He commented.

Shaking his head, Tobirama shrugged, “Running.” He supplied. “Carrying around all of those art pieces and books help as well.” He said in amusement.

Madara rolled his eyes, before shimmying out of his boxers and pants, making sure more than normal to not trip on them, since his balance was off. “Sure, art pieces.” He mused.

Tobirama quirked a brow, “Some of them are extremely heavy.” He quipped. “Come on, shower now.” He said, running his eyes up and down as well.

Madara chuckled, “Pushy.” He replied flippantly, grinning. With his good hand, he grabbed one of Tobirama's, humming as he lead them through the hallways. “Ah, I do want to take my meds before bed. No point in waking up because my arm hurts. Remind me?” He asked, glancing back.

Tobirama nodded, “Of course.” He answered, walking into the bathroom with him. “I'll get it started. Do you prefer hot or warm?”

“Uh, how about just warm since we're going to be sleeping together? I don't want to get hot and not be able to cool down before going to sleep.” Madara suggested.

“Fair enough,” Tobirama commented, turning the water on, before turning it on to the shower setting. “Want me to wash your hair?” He inquired.

Nodding, Madara stood behind him, arm out of the way as he rested his chin on Tobirama's shoulder, though he had to get on his toes to do so. “Please.”

Tobirama turned around, pulling Madara close, “I'd be delighted.” He confessed, smirking. “I love playing with your hair.”

Madara chuckled, “Kinky bastard.”

“You've no idea.” Tobirama intoned with a smirk. “Now get in.” He murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

Madara melted into the touch. He could definitely get used to this. “If you say so.” He murmured.

 


	10. Typical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been several weeks since Madara's accident in his workshop. He had stayed those first few days with his boyfriend to help him get used to only having one functional arm, but every now and then he came back to stay the night, easier for him to come here than it was for Madara at the moment to come to his apartment. Between himself and Izuna, they'd been able to make sure he did take his medicine and actually go to his check up the other day to make sure his arm was healing correctly.

A beep began to echo across the room, earning several noises of complaint from the men in the bed. Blearily peering through his eyes, Tobirama scooted over enough to reach his charging phone on the dresser, hitting the snooze button. His companion slurred out a few complaints, arm outstretched to wrap around his waist, pulling him back into the warm cocoon the had under the blankets.

“'S too early,” Madara grumbled tiredly, nuzzling into Tobirama's soft hair, kissing his temple. He cracked his eyes open to see Tobirama giving him a fond smile, though he was still under the lull of sleep as well it seemed.

Giving a noncommittal hum, Tobirama tucked himself back under Madara's chin, draping his arm across his chest. “While I'd like to agree, I still have to get ready for work when that alarm goes back off.” He could entertain the idea of another lazy morning with Madara, but that was just a fantasy at this point.

It had been several weeks since Madara's accident in his workshop. He had stayed those first few days with his boyfriend to help him get used to only having one functional arm, but every now and then he came back to stay the night, easier for him to come here than it was for Madara at the moment to come to his apartment. Between himself and Izuna, they'd been able to make sure he did take his medicine and actually go to his check up the other day to make sure his arm was healing correctly.

Coming back to the moment as Tobirama felt Madara press his lips against his own, he smiled into the kiss, humming contentedly. He scooted up a bit to share a better kiss, then placed a kiss on Madara's cheek. “Before I get ready, I did have a question for you.” He stated, eyes watchful.

Madara gazed down at him, “If you're going to ask about the next appointment after the annoying one yesterday-” He began, only to get cut off with an amused chortle. “What is it, then?”

Tobirama raised a brow, “Certainly not a question about that.” He deadpanned, before smirking a bit, watching Madara roll his eyes. “In a few months, there's going to be another VIP show at the museum. I was hoping you'd attend it as my guest.” He murmured.

Madara furrowed his brows, “I think I'd be a sore thumb sticking out. Are you sure you'd want me there?” He asked quietly. He was a pretty rough guy, he knew he had a bit of an attitude issue sometimes, though he wouldn't admit that out loud, and he was prone to speaking his mind because he never learned how to shove his foot in his mouth.

With a small chuckle, Tobirama nodded, “I'd be delighted if you came, Mads.” He answered easily. “A lot of people there are quite shallow, and it would be nice to have someone who wasn't hiding everything they meant under some sort of pretense.” He explained, his hand dragging up and down Madara's chest and belly lazily. “Besides, wouldn't you be interested to see some of the collections I help put together?” He inquired.

Madara pressed his lips together a bit, before nodding, “I'd love to see your work, Tobi, that isn't it. I just. I don't even have anything nice I could wear there, and I would hate to do something that messed up any of your hard work or something like that.” He finished vaguely.

Leaning forward, Tobirama pressed himself down on Madara chest to chest, tilting his head up just enough to kiss and nibble along Madara's jaw, playfully. “That's hardly a concern. You're not going to steal one of the art pieces, are you, Uchiha-san?” He asked demurely, licking down the creamy neck in front of him. “And I can get you a suit.” He assured, nipping at his Adam's apple.

Madara swallowed a bit, his eyes fluttering shut in enjoyment. “You are way too persuasive.” He mumbled, his arm coming up to stroke up and down Tobirama's back, “And a complete minx.” He complained, fingers coming up to lightly tug on his lover's hair.

Tobirama leaned into the firm touch, smirking, “I find it a useful weapon. You always pay attention to what I say this way.” He teased, mouthing back up that neck, before sucking lightly on his chin, then coming up for a proper kiss, heated yet slow.

Madara groaned a bit and went to deepen the kiss further when Tobirama's alarm went off, causing that wonderful mouth to pull away. He huffed and glared at the offending phone as Tobirama slid over to turn in off, his legs swinging over the edge of the bed. “Nooo. Come back to bed.” He urged.

Tobirama looked over his shoulder, “I have to get ready.” He responded, though his hand reached over, playing with Madara's own and intertwining their fingers briefly. “I need to go shower. When I'm out, I'll make breakfast. Does that sound amendable?”

Madara frowned a bit, but eventually conceded, “I guess.” He managed, slowly sitting himself up. “Coffee?”

Tobirama smiled at him, “If you don't mind.” He answered, leaning over to steal another kiss. “Thank you.” He murmured, before pulling away to go get ready.

Watching him leave, Madara blew a piece of hair out of his face. Honestly, one of these days he was tempted to make Tobirama late to something just to see how he reacted. Begrudgingly, Madara slid out of the bed, padding his way into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started so it would be ready by the time Tobirama was out of the shower.

Reaching his kitchen, he padded to the cupboards, pulling out a couple of mugs they could use today, then set them down by the coffeemaker. He grabbed the coffee grounds and the creamer that had apparently come with Tobirama for when he stayed the night here. While he had seen the younger male drink coffee black, he knew he preferred to have at least a little bit of some creamer when he had the time.

It had been weird getting used to really only having one arm he could use to reach for things, but he had gotten the hang of it eventually. He took his time as he measured out the grounds into the filter, before snapping it closed so the coffee could begin to percolate. He glanced down at the cast on his forearm. It was nice at least that it was only his forearm, and that he could still bend his arm at his elbow. He chuckled at the design the covered it though, all work from Tobirama.

He had been surprised when after a few days of being home that Tobirama had suggested drawing on it. Madara, curious, gave his consent and watched Tobirama pull out markers he had apparently brought with him just for this with a sheepish smirk. He couldn't wait to see this portfolio that Tobirama had recently finished, because he obviously had a lot of skill in those fingers of his. Instead of a bland white, his cast now looked like machinery that had been built to look like a robotic arm, which made him chuckle every time he saw it. Tobirama said it was a fitting cast for a mechanic, and he couldn't help but agree. He'd even sent a picture of it to his mechanic friends, and they'd all found it just as amusing.

Hearing the coffeemaker beep to tell him it had finished, he returned his attention to it, pouring out coffee for them both, mixing the creamer into their cups. Tobirama had given some sort of victorious smirk when he saw that Madara had begun to add the creamer to his own cup, causing him to grumble that he might as well enjoy it since it was there. When he was done he put the creamer away and carefully carried the full cups to the table, settling them down in front of their chairs.

Perfect timing apparently, since Tobirama walked into the room, changed into his work clothes, hair still a bit damp but not dripping. “Kami, that smells wonderful.” Tobirama murmured, picking up his cup and taking a few careful sips before replacing it on the table. He went to Madara and claimed a kiss, “Omelets?” He asked.

Nodding, Madara stole another kiss before sitting at the table, content to sip at his own coffee while he watched Tobirama dance around the kitchen, pulling out all of the ingredients and tools he would need to make breakfast. Honestly, he felt a bit spoiled whenever Tobirama cooked for them. He was used to cooking something simple for himself and ordering food now and then. But Tobirama could always turn simple into something grand. His omelets were amazing, chalk full of cheese and all these vegetables he had never considered putting in an omelet before.

It didn't take long until Tobirama had finished, placing two plates down and sitting next to Madara, joining him at the table. He nudged a foot and smirked when he got nudged back.

“Itadakamasu.” They both chimed in together, digging into their meal. It was quiet while they ate, not really feeling the need to talk at the moment, simply relaxed at the moment together.

When they finished, Tobirama leaned back with a hum, checking the time on his phone. “I have to leave soon. I can come back and do those dishes later?” He offered, glancing over.

Madara shrugged, “You don't have to. I can rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Besides, you'll be tired, you work a twelve-hour shift today don't you?”

With a grimace, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, unfortunately.” He hadn't bothered to tell Madara that he had longer shifts than normal because he had requested to make up the hours he had missed when he called off those few weeks ago. Today was the last long shift for that reason, though he knew that there would be more in the future since they were already working to prep for the next special tour the museum would be holding. “Then I really should work more on some of my schoolwork.” He got caught up on all of his lectures that he missed, and during that time another paper had been assigned. Which was in itself not horrible, except for how many references he was supposed to use and gather. It was going to be a long paper, but one of the lasts for this class since this term was coming to an end.

Leaning against Tobirama's shoulder, Madara hummed a bit. “How do you keep up with all of this? I mean, between work and school, you still make time for me, and I know you make time for your family and friends.”

Chuckling, Tobirama leaned his head against Madara's, “Balancing skills and getting most of the work done when it's assigned.” He replied, “As well as pulling some all-nighters.” He admitted. “It's not so overwhelming when you manage to break it down into manageable sections.”

Making a face, Madara glanced up at him, “Honestly, I don't think I could ever do anything like that. It'd be too much for me if I wanted my sanity intact.”

“Oh, you have that?” Tobirama teased, smirking at the splutter Madara gave him. “I don't think I could work with cars every day. I find it interesting and I enjoy what you've taught me, as well as I appreciate the knowledge, but I don't think I could devote my life to that.” He answered in turn.

A little pleased, Madara hummed, “Different strengths and all that, yeah?” He prompted.

Amused, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, quite.” He checked the time once more, frowning. “I do have to leave now. You have everything you need?”

Huffing, Madara sat up, “I didn't think you were my mom.” He answered, raising a brow as if to challenge Tobirama about his own independence.

With a hand raised in surrender, Tobirama stood up and out of the chair, quickly gulping down the rest of his coffee, taking the dishes to the sink, “I apologize for being concerned,” He replied dryly, before walking back over, tilting Madara's face back enough to place a few kisses to his lips. “I'll text you when I go on break, then?”

Madara reached up, pulling Tobirama back down for another kiss, before nodding, “You'd better.” He growled, playful. He gently tugged on Tobirama's hair, before letting him go. “Drive safe.”

“Of course.” Tobirama agreed, finally slipping away to leave for work.

 

 

 

Finally escaping his work, Tobirama walked briskly to his car, unlocking it tossing his care onto the passenger seat, before all but falling into the seat and closing the door behind him.

_I lied. I can barely think straight after today, no school work. Sleep at yours again? T_

Tobirama looked out his window as he waited for a response. Today hadn't necessarily been grueling, but between the long hours and the fact they were rearranging one of the hallways, there had been a lot of manual labor and carrying the heavy paintings or being careful to not drop any of the vases, et cetera.

_Please. I'm bored out of my mind. You okay? - M_

_Yes. Just tired. Be there soon. - T_

Probably more tired than he wanted to be if the fact he could barely even remember the drive to Madara's house was a statement of its own. On the bright side, he only had classes tomorrow and those weren't until the afternoon, so he could actually sleep in for once. Clamoring out of his car, and leaving behind his case since he didn't have anything pressing to finish, Tobirama made his way inside, kicking off his shoes at the door. He could hear the running water from the bathroom, so Madara was probably taking his normal shower before bed that night. “I'm here.” He called through the door, as not to startle Madara by simply being there in his room when he got out.

“I'll be out in a bit!” Madara responded, the sound of a bottle being dropped and curses following it.

Tobirama chuckled as he stepped away, shedding off his suit jacket, folding it as he made his way to Madara's bedroom. He didn't really need to shower since he did so this morning, and decided to simply go ahead and put on his pajamas that had been moved here. After he finished changing, he listened, hearing the shower still going. He hummed as he put away his suit in the drawer, not bothering to hang it up.

He slid shut the door and went to move away when curiosity took over him. He glanced towards the bedroom door, before sliding open one of Madara's drawers that he hadn't seen yet in his time of helping Madara those first few days. He knew which drawers had shirts and pants and undergarments, but it left a few he had not seen yet, and while he knew Madara would probably tell him if he asked, it was a little more fun to snoop around his boyfriends place now and then. He hadn't found much besides a few pictures or games in the small closet in the living room, filled with some extra blankets and pillows for different seasons for when it was hotter or cooler out.

Glancing through the drawer, there was a few opened envelopes, and a small wooden box, long and thin. After a moment he opened it, a small smile on his face. There were pictures of Madara with his brothers and a few tiny knickknacks. Under the pictures were folded papers, and he pulled them out and opened them. Madara was a complete sap and nothing would convince him otherwise. There were drawings and some notes written by Izuna and his other little brothers, drawings of their family, and one looked like it was at an amusement park, though Tobirama wasn't certain. That was precious. Carefully tucking the drawings back in the box, Tobirama quietly snapped it shut and closed the whole drawer when he heard the bathroom door open, stepping away from the dresser.

“Just can't stay away, can you?” Madara teased as he walked in, wearing just lounge pants, with a hairbrush tucked in his pocket, and trying to dry his hair with one hand, though it didn't seem to be working well.

With an amused snort, Tobirama shrugged, “Who could resist having a warm bed and the company of someone dear instead of an apartment by themselves?” He countered easily. He pointed at the floor in front of the bed, “Sit. I'll dry and brush your hair for you.”

Madara rolled his eyes, though the small smile he was fighting didn't really make him seem so upset after all. “Bossy.” He muttered though he did as told, slowly settling down, taking the hairbrush out and letting Tobirama take it to place on the bed for now.

Settling on the bed, Tobirama tucked his legs under himself, that way he wouldn't jostle Madara's arm, and took the towel, firmly drying off his hair, whether by pressing down on the wet hair or by lightly tousling it with the towel. Once it was as dry as it was going to get, Tobirama tossed the towel onto Madara's lap, for now, picking up the hairbrush, starting at the bottom of the wet hair before methodically making his way up to the top, working out all of the tangles he found. By the time he was done, it looked like Madara was trying not to doze off himself. “Still bored, Madara?” He inquired, lightly tapping him on his nose, startling him.

“No. That was nice. And I'm sleepy now.” He murmured, stretching a bit as a yawn took him. “Not doing much all day and somehow I can still sleep.” He grumbled.

Moving from his spot on the bed, Tobirama helped his partner up, “Healing takes energy.” He answered simply, taking the towel and dumping it into the hamper, before setting the brush aside on one of the nightstands.

Wrapping his arms around Tobirama waist, Madara buried his face into his neck, “Too much energy.” He finally answered, voice a bit mangled against the skin.

Tobirama pet his hair a moment, before gently tugging. “I'm tired too though, so how about we just talk while we are in bed?” He suggested.

“M'kay,” Madara mumbled, pulling back. He slipped into bed while Tobirama turned off the lights, waiting for him. When Tobirama slid in beside him, he snuggled up, resting his arm with the cast over Tobirama chest. “Glad you came back. This is nice.” He said quietly.

Fondly, Tobirama kissed the top of his head, “And you sound like you're still coming down from the high you get from your meds.” He answered with a chuckle, laughing a bit when Madara flicked his chest.

“Here I'm just trying to be nice and say what I was thinking.” Madara huffed, before snuggling closer to the warmth of Tobirama.

“Mm, my point exactly.” Tobirama teased, earning another flick. He let them lay there in silence for awhile, before shifting a bit, hand coming up to pet Madara's hair, “You never did answer my question.” He brought up. “Will you come with me to the VIP exhibit?” He inquired.

Tiredly, Madara nodded, “Just let me know the date soon so I can make sure Karui can cover that day.” He answered, looking up. Even though it was dark he could still make out Tobirama's face with how close they were. “What kind of suit am I going to need?” He asked.

Tobirama just pet his hair, “Don't worry about that. I'll take you to the same place I get mine done.” He replied, closing his eyes as he started to let himself relax enough to start to fall asleep.

Madara, however, was a bit more awake now. “Wait. Done?” He prodded, leaning up to peer at Tobirama, “What do you mean done?”

Tobirama cracked an eye open, “I mean I'm going to get you a proper suit, cuff links and all.” He responded, before pulling Madara closer. “And shoes. You shouldn't wear safety shoes with a suit.” He murmured with a slight chuckle.

Madara laid against him, blinking, “A fitted suit. Tailored.” He clarified.

“Yes,” Tobirama responded, resuming in petting the soft hair. “It'll be tailored, just like mine is.” He hummed.

“That's expensive,” Madara began to protest, “I can just go buy one off the shelf.”

Tobirama turned a bit, “I have the money, I'm not poor off or anything. It's fine. I want to get it for you.” He insisted, pressing a kiss to Madara's lips. “Don't be so worried about it, Madara. I want to do this.” He murmured against him, kissing him again. “Go to sleep, hm? We can debate this later if you're really that concerned about it.”

Madara relented with a slight huff, relaxing against Tobirama. “Much debating.” He agreed finally.

“Mm, if you really need to,” Tobirama replied. “Sleep.” He pleaded finally.

Madara just gave a quiet laugh, “Alright, fine. Sleep. I know you're tired.” He hummed, pressing a final goodnight kiss to Tobirama. He would argue about it later when they weren't so tired.

 


	11. Tailor Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking side by side, the two men entered into a small, cozy looking shop. Looking around, Madara almost felt scared to even touch anything.

As it turned out, debating about the suit with Tobirama did not make Madara a happy campy. His favorite minx would not let him make any sort of compromise, insisting that he would pay for the whole thing, as a gift to him. Walking side by side, the two men entered into a small, cozy looking shop. Looking around, Madara almost felt scared to even touch anything. While the designs in the interior exuded a warm type of feeling, just glancing around told Madara just how expensive this place was.

“Ah, Tobirama-san!” A voice called from the side. Both Madara and Tobirama turned towards the voice, “It's a pleasure to see you back. And so soon?” A man with orange hair said, a friendly smile adorning his face.

“Yahiko-san, definitely a pleasure,” Tobirama said warmly, reaching his hand out to shake Yahiko's. “I've brought someone for you to fuss over.” He said, nodding at Madara. “My partner, Uchiha Madara.”

Turning his attention on Madara, Yahiko immediately beamed, “Ah, I've heard some stories about you, Uchiha-san. I'd like to thank you for getting this young man to relax a bit more.” He said with a slight wink.

Flushed, Madara glanced to the side, “Uh, it's not a problem?” He answered nervously. “Hopefully he's only said the nice things.” He said with an awkward chuckle.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “Yahiko-san, I hardly think you need to gossip to him.” He said with a soft chortle, “I'm sure you're going to convince him to spill his secrets while you and Konan-san get him taken care of.” He said with dry amusement.

With a soft laugh, Yahiko nodded, “Oh, I'm sure. If you pay nicely I might just even tell you what he's said.” He teased, before eyeing Madara up and down. “Hmm, quite a lovely complexion, Konan will have a field day. May I ask what the occasion is? Any requirements?”

Shaking his head, Tobirama smirked, “He's simply joining me for one of our shows at the museum, and I wanted him to have something nice to wear.” He explained.

Shoes clacked against the floor, and Madara watched as a lady with blue hair stepped into the room, eyeing the visitors, “One of the VIP events? I'm sure we will be able to fix him up quite nicely, then. What are you planning to wear, Tobirama-san?” She asked, eyes flickering between the two men.

“The same suit I left with on my last visit here.” Tobirama supplied, “If you're planning on making the suits compliment each other.”

With a pleased smile, Konan nodded, “Well, I am practically the coordinator here. Whatever would poor Yahiko do without Nagato and I?” She replied, before looking at Madara, placing her palm out, “Come with me, darling, I believe we have some fabric samples to test.”

Staring between her and Tobirama, Madara gave an almost pitiful look, begging to be saved. With a smirk, Tobirama took Madara's hand, placing it into Konan's. “Don't worry, she's absolutely perfect at this sort of thing.” He said as encouragement, sending his partner off with her.

Clearing his throat, Yahiko grinned at Tobirama, “Well, while she's sampling with him, perhaps we can go look over any cufflinks and shoes you might be needing to go with his suit?”

With a simple nod, Tobirama followed Yahiko to a different area of the store, taking a quiet pleasure in looking at all the new pieces they got in, occasionally grinning when he heard Madara's confused answers to Konan across the shop. “It's a good thing she has her head on straight, Madara might've thrown her for a few loops otherwise.”

Smirking, Yahiko shrugged, “That woman knows what she's doing at all times, it's almost a little scary some days.” He lightly joked.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“This is weird,” Madara complained as Yahiko measured his torso, staring straight ahead at Tobirama. “You do this, all the time, whenever you want a new suit?” He questioned, wondering if his boyfriend was crazy after all.

Chuckling, Tobirama crossed his arms, “If I recall, you thoroughly enjoy my suits.” He teased, before shrugging. “I don't always buy new suits, sometimes I come and have the old ones altered so I don't have to keep getting brand new ones.”

Yahiko smiled as he worked, listening to the two men in his shop, “Uchiha-san, Tobirama is sometimes a snob, don't let his friendly demeanor fool you.” He ribbed.

Huffing, Tobirama frowned, “Says the owner of this establishment?” He replied.

Snickering and feeling more relaxed, Madara hummed, “Don't worry, he hasn't fooled me completely with his good lucks, I know he can be a snob.” He told Yahiko.

Laughing, Yahiko lowered down, beginning his measurements on the legs, making careful notes on a little notepad he kept with himself at all times, “Ah, finally someone who might be able to handle him has appeared.”

Smiling, Tobirama rolled his eyes, “Don't encourage him, Yahiko-san, he's already bad enough as it is sometimes.” He murmured, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Now it was Madara's turn to huff, rolling his eyes, “As if.” He answered, sticking out his tongue.

“Case in point.” Tobirama jested.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“There's so many. Why is there so many?” Madara asked, giving another helpless look to Tobirama, before letting his eyes travel back all over all of the different cufflinks. “How on earth does anyone choose one?” He questioned.

Chuckling, Tobirama lifted a pair up, “There's one for every type of man there is in this world, whether it be rather fancy,” He said, showing the very curved and elegant looking pair, “Or a bit more silly.” He murmured, showing Madara another pair that looked like puzzle pieces. “The point is to be a bit original and showing your personality through them. Sometime, I'll order you a special pair, but for now, something simple but nice will do.” He murmured. “Since Konan-san won't show me the color she picked for your suit, silver will be the safest bet.” He told Madara. “So why don't you look through those and find one you really like?”

Scanning through the cufflinks in front of him, Madara muttered to himself as he searched for a pair he liked. He was half tempted to tell Tobirama to just pick out a pair he liked. Too fancy, those were dull even for him, and what the heck were those even supposed to be? After searching through for at least like fifteen minutes, he almost gave up before a pair caught his eyes. “What about these?” He asked, holding up a pair that looked like a pair of hawks.

With an approving smile, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, I think those would fit you quite well.” He complimented.

  
  


  
  


  
  


A few hours later, Madara stood beside Tobirama at the counter, where he met the last worker of the store, Nagato. He almost felt weak at the knees as he listened to the price of the suit, the shoes, and the cuffs, and everything else that was lumped in, wondering if perhaps somehow Tobirama was also a part of some sort of nefarious organization if he really had the money to pay for all of this.

“Hush, it's fine.” Tobirama soothed, hand running up and down his back, “I told you, a gift from me to you.” He murmured, pulling his wallet out with his other hand, before getting out the card and handing it over to the man behind the counter.

“You have everything you need?” Nagato asked, pausing a moment, only swiping the card once Tobirama nodded at him. “Alright Tobirama-san, we'll notify you as soon as the suit is done. Would you like to leave everything here until the suit is ready for pick up?”

Thinking it over, Tobirama finally nodded, “Might be for the best, I fear what may happen if it's left anywhere near his house right now. Somehow, it would still get an oil stain on it.” He said, teasing his boyfriend.

Groaning, Madara slumped against Tobirama, “You act as if everything I own is covered with it.”

Quirking a brow, Tobirama faced him, “Are you going to tell me it's not?”

Huffing, Madara narrowed his eyes, “Not everything.” He grumbled.

Putting away his credit card, Tobirama smiled at Nagato, “Have a pleasant day, Nagato-san.” He glanced around the shop, “And you two troublemakers as well.” He told Yahiko and Konan.

“Awh, why are we the troublemakers?” Yahiko asked, “Nagato is just quiet, I'm telling you, he's the one you have to watch.” The man quipped.

With a scoff, Konan lightly hit Yahiko's arm, “Please, we all know you're the biggest troublemaker in this room.”

The two began to lightly bicker, and Tobirama just chuckled as he lead Madara out of the shop and back onto the sidewalk. “Well, what do you think? Feeling a bit excited about your new suit?”

Making a face, Madara shrugged, “Honestly, I'm kind of worn out now. And hungry. It feels like we were in there for like ever. Though, I won't lie... the cufflinks were pretty cool.”

Smirking, Tobirama wrapped his arm around Madara's shoulders, “I thought you might like those the best.” He murmured, kissing his partner's cheek. “How about we go get a bite to eat, then? There's this little cafe down the block, it's got the best pastries you could ask for and more than decent coffee.” He said with a hum.

With a slight chuckle, Madara nodded, and they set off to their new destination, chatting the whole way.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Walking into the cafe, Madara glanced around. He really was beginning to think this was the well-off side of town, everything looked elegant and warm, even in this simpler cafe. Tobirama walked them over to the counter, waiting behind a couple as he perused the menu, “See anything that intrigues you?” He questioned.

Looking up and down, Madara nodded, “Yeah, there's a few things. Dunno what to choose.” He hummed, eyes glancing between the items, before looking at the prices. “Kami, why is everything so pricey today?”

Chuckling, Tobirama hummed, “This area of town is a bit more expensive, but it's all quite lovely and I enjoy getting to treat you to these kinds of things.” He murmured. “Don't worry about prices, get whatever you like.” He insisted.

With an eye roll, Madara glared up at Tobirama, “I'm buying dinner the next time we go out then.” He countered.

Raising his hands in surrender, Tobirama nodded, “If you insist.” He responded.

When it was their turn, the two men made their order, moving over to the other side of the counter as they waited for their food and drinks. Holding Madara's hand in his own, Tobirama gave the older man a smirk as he kissed his knuckles, “Thank you for letting me indulge on you.” He said quietly.

Flushing, Madara grumbled, “Not like you gave me much of a choice in the matter.” He replied.

Amused, Tobirama nodded, “I suppose so.” He answered, leaning in to kiss Madara's cheek. “Eventually, you might get used to me treating you now and then.” He said with a chuckle.

Madara rolled his eyes but hid a smile as they received their order, making their way to a booth. “We'll see.” He finally answered, hip checking Tobirama before snagging a seat in a booth, smirking.

With a quiet laugh, Tobirama joined him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


By the time they made it back to the older of the two's house, Madara was exhausted. As soon as they were in the door he kicked his shoes off, slumping his way through until he reached his bedroom, flopping down onto the bed face first, careful of his arm. “Food coma.” He muttered.

As Tobirama had followed him, he chuckled, “Poor man, not used to spending the day out like that, are you?” When all he got was a grumbled answer in the comforter, he couldn't help but sigh fondly. “What am I to do with you?” He asked, sitting beside Madara, stroking his hair.

Turning his head, Madara all but purred, “Exactly what you're doing now.” He mumbled, pressing into Tobirama's hand. “Are you sure I'm not going to mess up your big event somehow? What if I touch something I'm not supposed to? Or say something that's rude and I don't even know it?” He questioned.

Carding his fingers through the man's mane, Tobirama leaned down, kissing his temple. “You'll be with me most the night, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I don't expect you to refrain from your opinion, as long as you're not vulgar about it.” He murmured. “Remember, you'll be the most refreshing person there with your bluntness, and you'll most likely have some opinions on things that the people there might not have thought of before. It will be humbling to them, and amusing for myself.” He assured, giving a few pats to his head before pulling his hand back.

Grumbling, Madara turned himself towards Tobirama, draping his arm around the man's torso, pulling him a bit closer. “If you say so.” He muttered.

“I know so.” Tobirama quipped easily, hand now rubbing up and down his partner's back. “You trust my judgment in my expertise, don't you?” When he saw the man nod his head, he continued, “Then trust me when I say all will be well when you come with me.” Stretching, Tobirama carefully disentangled himself, “I'm going to grab your medicine, you should have taken more half an hour ago.” He murmured.

With a chuckle, Madara looked up at him, “Yes, mom.” He teased, yelping when Tobirama gave his ass a light smack. “Hey now!”

Giving him a look of complete innocence, Tobirama hummed, “Yes, Madara?”

Flipping him off, Madara turned over so he wasn't exposed, “And people think I'm an asshole.”

Smirking, Tobirama shrugged, “That's because you are.” He responded quickly, “But you're my favorite one.” He said, before walking out of the room.

Madara stuck his tongue out at the retreating form, before looking around his room. Spotting where he had thrown his pajamas this morning, he quickly sat up and fetched them, shrugging out of his clothes and putting them on. “Ugh, how am I going to survive wearing a suit?” He complained to himself. “And jeez, I don't have oil and grease stains on all of my clothing.” He muttered to himself, before spotting a stain on his pajamas from just that. “Ah, fuck it.” He said, climbing back into his bed.

Watching from the doorway, Tobirama chuckled, “See? You do.” He teased, walking in with the pills and a glass of water in each hand. “Here.” He said, holding them out for Madara.

Reaching out, Madara popped the pills into his mouth before taking the glass, swallowing them down. “Shut it, I see them, and I'm gonna just say that's what happens when you work my job.” He said grumpily.

Taking off his own clothes and grabbing his pajamas, Tobirama just shook his head, “Just pointing out what you don't want to observe.” He hummed, making an oof noise when a pillow hit him in the back. “Really?”

Madara stared with a raised brow, “What? Don't like the payback for earlier?” He demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama tossed the pillow back onto the bed, “It's like dealing with a child.” He ribbed, catching the next pillow that was thrown at him. “You're just helping to prove my point.” He stated, tossing the pillow back.

“No way.” Madara answered with a small grin, “I am an awesome grown man, who behaves exactly as he should.”

Crawling from the bottom of the bed to on top of his partner, Tobirama stared down at him, before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, “We'll go with that.” He murmured quietly, before leaning down to capture a kiss, one hand cupping Madara's face, the other bracing himself on the bed.

Wrapping his good arm around Tobirama, Madara lifted himself up into that kiss, prodding gently until he was able to open the younger man's mouth, kissing him deeper. When they pulled apart, he smirked, “You like me just as I am.”

“Kami forbid, but I do,” Tobirama replied, kissing him again into silence, hand trailing up and down his face. “As soon as we have that cast off, I'm going to take all of my time exploring this portrait you call your body,” He murmured demurely, “And I'm going to map every single inch of you, and then I'm going to lay my claim on that delicious derriere of yours.”

Unsure whether to laugh at the word choices or feel turned on, Madara squirmed a bit with a light chuckle, “You're a complete dork.” He insisted, pulling the man down for another kiss.

“Mm, your dork,” Tobirama responded, placing one last kiss to his lips before laying down to the side, wrapping an arm around his partners middle.

“Damn straight.” Madara agreed, tucking his face into Tobirama's neck. “Fuck. We didn't get the lights.”

With a quiet groan, Tobirama pulled away, “You're right.” He muttered, getting up and turning them off, only to climb back into bed, situating the two of them into a comfortable position once more. “Did you enjoy yourself today?” He asked seriously.

Madara peered through the darkness, finding Tobirama's face and looking at him, “I always enjoy myself when we get to spend time together, you moron.” He answered.

Taking a breath, Tobirama leaned down, nipping Madara's lower lip, “Brat.” He said affectionately.

“Ow,” Madara stated dryly, before chuckling. “Yeah, I did. And you?”

Tobirama closed his eyes, tucking Madara's head under his chin, “Of course. I like it when you let me spoil you.” He teased, before giving Madara's good hand a squeeze. “I'm also quite elated about being able to see you in a suit. I think you'll look quite dashing.” He spoke honestly.

Madara chuckled, “I think you're in love a bit much with your suits, but... They do make your ass look pretty damn great.” He said with a small grin.

Tobirama shook his head, amused, “I knew it.” He teased back, “You're always staring, after all.”

Madara spluttered, “I'm only a man!”

Tobirama chuckled, “Yes, koibito, I know.” He replied, “I suppose I'm only a man as well, considering I had fun getting to watch you all afternoon.”

With a quiet huff, Madara snuggled in close, “Knew you were a perv secretly.” After a moment, Madara closed his eyes, “Night, Tobi.”

“Goodnight, Mads.”

 


	12. Museum Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the VIP night at the museum happens!

Standing outside of the museum, Madara nervously tugged at the tie he was wearing, glancing over at Tobirama. His boyfriend looked stunning, as always, but he felt like with one look people would know he was an impostor in their world or something like that. He still could barely tell the difference between their suits, but supposedly they were different shades of black. He always thought black was just black.

Looking over with a fond smile, Tobirama took Madara's hand in his own, “Stop overthinking, Madara.” He murmured softly, brushing his thumb over his partner's knuckles. “It's just one little event, you just have to be yourself.” He said softly.

Nodding, Madara took in a breath, “Alright, show me where you work.” He said, casting an awkward smile at Tobirama. “But if I break something, I told you so.” He joked, only half kidding.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama tugged Madara towards the entrance, wrapping his arm around his partners, “You're not going to break anything, Mads.” He assured the shorter male, giving him a fond smile.” Walking in, Tobirama gave a nod to one of the guards at the door, smiling as they entered, seeing other guests mingling in the museum lobby.

Leaning towards Tobirama, Madara murmured quietly, “Why does the outside of the building look like a poorly built roller-coaster, anyway?” He questioned.

Blinking, Tobirama turned his head towards him, giving an amused smirk, “Is that really the first thing you thought of?” He counter-questioned.

“Well, yeah?” Madara replied, before shrugging, “I don't know, that's just what it made me think of.”

Chuckling, Tobirama hummed, “I love the way you see things. I hope you keep giving me your opinion of things you see tonight, it's always so different and refreshing.” After a moment, he shrugged slightly, “It's part of the modern art of the museum itself. So, in reality, it's mostly just for the aesthetic, something to give it a unique feeling and atmosphere before you walk in.” He answered.

Glancing around the room, Madara took in all the guests he saw, refraining from scrunching his face. “It seems so ritzy. I can't imagine this being somewhere I would have gone without you. Even so, it's cool to see. Which hall is it that you helped the most with? Can we go see it before you get busy?” He queried.

Tobirama motioned to the opening to the right, “That way through there is the one I helped personally arrange, though I assisted in a few others. The Director seemed pleased with the arrangement, so I feel satisfied with that knowledge.” He explained as he lead them through the crowd, into the hallway. “As always, we have to be very cautious when working with any of the pieces, but we have a few on loan from other museums in Japan, that we were able to display for tonight.

Stepping into the room, Madara peered at the first few art pieces, not looking overly impressed. “This is the stuff they keep in a museum.” He deadpanned, then turning a quizzical brow to Tobirama, “Your art is way better. These look like kids drew them.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama chuckled, “Ah, some of them are... more abstract in a sense, compared to my art, which is normally realistic.” He explained, “There's a few down further by the same artist which are extremely detailed. You'll see. It has more of a value than just being one of the prettiest pieces of art, all of them tell a story. How the people of that era felt, how they saw things on a day to day basis, or they tell stories. Many of these are important for many reasons, Madara.” Tobirama told him.

Madara frowned, “I still think you're art is better. I can always tell how you feel whenever you draw something and if you even really like what it is that you're drawing, or who.” He reiterated stubbornly.

Running a hand over his face, Tobirama chuckled awkwardly, “Thank you, Mads.” He said quietly. After a moment he cleared his throat, “Alright, now the next ones...”

 

 

 

 

After walking through all of Tobirama's hallway, Madara had to admit, Tobirama certainly knew what he was doing while he arranged everything together. Even if he didn't like all of the art here, he could see how nicely put together it all looked, and it felt like everything belonged in the spot it was. He really did have a knack for this kind of stuff. Madara was about to ask Tobirama a question when a man approached them.

“Senju-san.” The man said with a slight smirk, “I was surprised to see you arrived somewhat early, and with a guest, no less.” He said, eyeing Madara.

Tobirama gave a small bow, “Director.” He answered, before straightening up, “Let me introduce you to my partner, Uchiha Madara. Madara, this is the Director of the museum and my boss, Orochimaru-sama.”

Madara gave a bow, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He said, standing back up straight. “I've only seen this hall and the lobby so far, but the museum looks amazing.” He said somewhat awkwardly.

With a small hum, Orochimaru gave a small bow back, “Thank you, Uchiha-san, I am honored to hear it.” He said, before glancing around the room, “Please, why don't you two join me for a bit? I was just about to go talk to a few of our generous patrons, and show them some of the collections we've brought in for tonight.” He offered.

Madara looked to Tobirama, “Sounds good?”

Giving a slight smile, Tobirama nodded, “We'd be delighted, Director.” He answered for them both.

The three of them made their way throughout the museum, exchanging pleasantries with guests, for most of which Madara felt like he was some strange sort of work third wheel, even though Tobirama always found a way to get his opinion on something or another, making him feel included for the most part. The most interesting part of the night began while they retired to the refreshments set up for everyone there.

“Ah, and here comes the lovely Chiyo-sama,” Orochimaru said by way of greeting, bowing to the older lady. “I am pleased to see you were able to attend this year as well.” He told her.

Answering with a bow of her own, Chiyo looked up at him, “As always, I'm pleased to be here. I'm surprised how many new pieces are here now from just last year, tell me, are most of them staying or are they on loan?”

The Director and Chiyo began to discuss all of the art pieces, and Tobirama leaned to Madara, “Chiyo-sama is one of our biggest benefactors, constantly helping to improve the museum. She's one of the VIP's that we are most concerned with, and to making sure that she had a nice evening and gets a proper escort around the museum.” Tobirama explained.

Madara just nodded as he listened, before tilting his head to speak back quietly, “Are there a lot of people who get more of a special VIP privilege, or is she like the main one?” He asked.

“Mm, there are a few who are almost just as important, but she is the main one we are concerned about. Each and every single person who is a patron or benefactor is important, there's no doubt of that, but thanks to her contributions, it really helps the museum to continue to run smoothly.” He informed him.

“Ah, yes, you remember our assistant, Senju-san, do you not?” Orochimaru asked, bringing the other two men back into the conversation.

“Yes. I remember his arrangements for last year, as well. They were quite splendid. You did an excellent job tonight as well, young man.”

Tobirama gave her a bow, “Thank you, I am honored to hear it's pleasing to you.” He murmured, offering her a small genuine smile. “I hope you will continue to visit us on these special nights to see the changes that are allowed thanks to your generosity.”

With a small laugh, Chiyo gave him a smile in return, “As long as I am still breathing, I plan to visit. This museum is a very special place for me.” She answered, before turning to Madara. “I don't believe I've met this young man yet. Are you with Senju-san?”

“Oh, uhm, yes. I'm Uchiha Madara.” He said, giving a quick bow.

Chiyo gave a nod as if expecting nothing else, “Hm, I am not surprised. Senju-san always has a stern and serious expression, but with you here tonight he seems to have a lighter air. I'm quite fond of Senju-san, Uchiha-san, do keep up the nice work.”

With a slight flush, Madara nodded, “Yes, of course.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. He glanced over at Tobirama to see him flushed a little as well, feeling better that he was embarrassed too in a way.

With a slight smirk, Chiyo stole Madara away, “Take a stroll with an older lady, and tell me, what do you think of the art here that you've seen so far, Uchiha-san?” She asked, walking away from Tobirama and Orochimaru.

With a quiet sigh, Tobirama began to follow after them, Orochimaru by his side. “Chiyo-sama seems to have found her escort for the night.”

Orochimaru chuckled, “I am not too surprised, she always steals one of the staff's partners.” He said with a teasing tone.

Tobirama hummed noncommittally, glancing over to his boss, “So far everything seems to be operating smoothly, the guests are enjoying themselves, security hasn't had to step in, and nothing strange has yet to occur.”

Giving a small nod, Orochimaru crossed his arms as they walked, “Yes, exceptionally well. I'm pleased no one has made any attempts to touch anything for once.” He said, voice dripping with annoyance. Nodding in agreement, Tobirama trailed behind everyone, stopping when Chiyo and Madara stopped in front of them.

“What do you think of this one, Uchiha-san?” Chiyo asked, gazing over an oil painting by Mio Kaneda that was hung on one of the walls.

Staring at the picture, Madara cocked his head to the side, “I guess it could be pretty profound depending on how you want to look at it. Kind of gives me the feeling that even with all of the things going on in life that are rough to deal with, there's something good at the end of it all. I mean, a lot of the parts where it's darker, it looks like it's all distressed, but even so in the center, where it looks like it all ends, it shows blue skies, so there's always hope, right? So you could also say that even when things are hard at the moment, you should focus on the good things that are going on to keep you centered and focused, or else you'd be overwhelmed by it all.” Looking to Chiyo, and then seeing Tobirama and Orochimaru's face, Madara felt nervous. “Did I say something wrong?”

After a moment, Orochimaru smiled, “It's not common someone says words so deep and profound about Kaneda's works, considering relatively Kaneda is more or less recent in the art world, and works like that do not always have a profound meaning. Many collectors have been arguing over the semantics of this piece for quite a long time, observing the small details, but not the full scale of the picture and what it might represent overall.”

Fondly, Tobirama smiled, “In other words, many people may look over some of the art like Kaneda's, because they do not bother to see past the style, and for the message that it carries, even though it can have a powerful and monumental impact if you observe it.” He murmured.

Sagely, Chiyo nodded in agreement, “It's always wonderful to know some of the younger generations can still understand pieces like these.” She said in agreement with them all.

“Oh.” Madara said with a slight chuckle, “I thought it was... kinda obvious?” He said, before giving a slight shrug. “I just felt like that was the atmosphere or whatever they were trying to portray.”

With a pleased smiled, Chiyo patted his arm, “Hm, let's see what you think of some of these other paintings and sculptures, shall we?” She asked. With a small nod, the grouped moved on through the exhibits.

 

 

 

The night had progressed smoothly, all of the staffs' hard work paying off. When the staff was finally able to leave, Tobirama gladly escorted Madara out of the building back to the car, then to his partners home, small chat the whole drive home. “Thank you for joining me tonight. I hope you had a good time?” He asked once they parked in the driveway.

Turning, Madara nodded, “Yeah, it was actually pretty cool. I really liked Chiyo-sama, she had like that important air about her, but she seemed pretty down to earth and I didn't feel so weird around her like I did some of the other guests. Your director kind of creeps me out though.”

Tobirama gave a small chortle at that, “You get used to it, I suppose. I used to think that once as well.” He answered, getting out of the car. Walking into the house, Tobirama stayed behind Madara. As soon as their shoes were off, he pressed Madara to one of the walls, kissing him deeply.

Flailing, Madara was taken aback, eventually grabbing on to Tobirama's shoulders for support, finally kissing back once his brain caught on to what was happening. When they pulled apart, he looked up, “I-” was all he got out before being pulled into another duel of tongues, feeling his knees go weak with how much Tobirama was upon him with his presence.

Leaning back, Tobirama had his arms around Madara's waist, “Do you have any clue about how you absolutely amaze me and wreck any thoughts I have, when I listen to you speak? And the worlds you create by simply looking at a single painting, how stunning they are? How horribly I want to ravish you until you turn mad because your mind is so brilliant? I have been working on a project for Kaneda's art, and did you know, that what you said tonight was not even one of the thoughts I had about the painting? So many people have been debating them in the art community, and yet here you are, my beautiful, filthy mechanic, just waltzing in and pointing ideas and theories out left and right? Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Tobirama demanded, before kissing him again.

Madara melted into the onslaught, whimpering into the kisses, so full of affection, “To-Tobi!” he moaned as his neck was attacked, not even sure how to respond right now to this man, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Nibbling on his earlobe, Tobirama murmured, “Let me say this in a way you'll appreciate...” He sucked on his ear a bit, before purring, “I'd like to suck the chrome off your tailpipe.”

With a moan, Madara nodded, “Yeah, okay,” He answered, too turned on to even laugh or acknowledge the fact his partner totally had to have looked that up cause it was cheesy even for a mechanic, and good Kami, he never knew car slang could be so sexy like that for a blowjob, and holy shit wait, back up, did he say he loved him?!

Dropping to his knees, Tobirama nuzzled his belly as he unbuttoned Madara's buckle and pants, “So wonderful, Madara.” He murmured, kissing the exposed skin, pulling his pants open, mouthing down the whole way until he had his target in his mouth. Sucking on the tip, he looked up to watch Madara, pleased to see the slack mouth in response. He guided Madara's hands to his head, letting him decide on the pace, then placed his hands on his partner's hips to balance himself as he began to bob his head, taking all of him in.

With a groan, Madara gripped his hair tighter, beginning to lead him to the pace he wanted, occasionally petting his hair as he let the wall hold his weight, not sure if he would be able to stand without it. “F-fuck, Tobirama, you, hnnng, you always,” he bit out a groan, head smacking the wall, “Drive me crazy.” He finished, panting a bit.

Tobirama moaned around his dick, sucking and licking when he could, thumbs rubbing circles into Madara's hips, one hand dropping a bit to grab his ass and pull him even closer, devouring him.

“Shit!” Madara cursed in pleasure, groaning, “Shit, fuck, not gonna last long!” He breathed, trying to pull his partner back. He had a need to fuck him into the mattress, and damn it, with his arm healed, he planned to move them.

Giving a small shake of his head, Tobirama continued to blow him, pleased with the reactions he was receiving. He helped pressed Madara against the wall when his legs began to tremble, and he kept him supported as he worked him over. Slowly, he began to pick up the pace, looking up and watching his lover the whole time.

With a gasping moan, Madara's eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm hit him, knees shaking, only staying up because Tobirama had such a tight grasp on him, the feeling of relief and pleasure coursing through his body, “Tobi...!” He whimpered.

When he was finished, Tobirama pulled away, making sure to swallow everything. With a slight grunt, he stood up, pulling Madara close to him, pressing kisses on him, giving praise and telling him how handsome and sexy he was.

Madara let out a satisfied groan, “You need to come with a warning. You always attack me.” He said with a small laugh, pressing a kiss back.

Smirking, Tobirama kissed the corner of his mouth, “Where would the fun be in that?” He asked, before dragging a thumb across Madara's cheek, staring him dead in the eyes. “I love you.” He murmured, stealing one last kiss before stepping back. “Mm, I need to go add all of that into my paper. Thank you so much, koibito.” He said, before sauntering off, leaving Madara against the wall.

Standing there, Madara's mouth fell open. “Wh-wait, you!” He called out, feeling warm all over. How dare he say that and just walk away? He's never said he loved him before! And how dare he give him one of the hottest blow jobs of his life and walk away?! Unsure whether to be annoyed or elated, Madara stalked off after him, finding him in the living room with his laptop, nonchalantly sitting there in his suit, and holy shit did they need to dry clean these or something? “Tobirama!” He bellowed, getting the mans attention.

“Yes, Madara?” Tobirama asked, looking up at him as if he were confused as to why he was getting yelled at?

Pointing at him, Madara shook his hand, “You just, walked away! I know you get invested in these things when you get an idea or new information, but you just! I can't believe you!” He said angrily. “You don't get to just walk away from, from making me melt like that! And, you, do you even know what you said to me?” He demanded.

Blinking, Tobirama tilted his head, “I didn't say anything that wasn't true, you know. You're brilliant, and-”

“N-not that!” Madara said with a flush. “You said you loved me.” He said quieter. “We've never said that before.”

Stilling, Tobirama stared at him, “Does that... make you uncomfortable?” He questioned.

“No.” Madara grumbled, “I just... it was...” He said, rocking a bit back and forth on his heels, “You know.”

With a small chuckle, Tobirama reached out, pushing the laptop to the side and Madara on to his lap, making the older man look at him, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, well, hanging, if that's what I've done. I did get carried away. However; I mean it in all seriousness.” He murmured, kissing Madara's cheek. “I love you, Uchiha Madara. And I have for a while, honestly. I suppose I just never realized I hadn't said it to you yet.” He smiled. When Madara remained quiet, he pressed on, “I love you. So very much, Mads. I love you.”

With a groan, Madara covered Tobirama's mouth with his hand, face completely red. “I love you too, Tobirama.” He said quietly, looking away now.

Smirking, Tobirama pulled him closer, “Hmm?”

With a huff, Madara pressed his hands against his chest, pushing away, “I love you, you dick.” He said louder.

Tobirama smirked, “You're all red, Mads.” He teased, laughing when Madara spluttered at him. Yes, he loved this mess of a man. And he was glad this man loved the mess that he was.

 


	13. Sweet Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out pretty innocent for once. Tobirama had been stressed out completely between his finals at school and his workload increasing at the museum. Madara had simply wanted to help him relax and regroup because Tobirama was obviously about to murder someone, and Madara didn't really feel like seeing his partner lose his cool when he was almost done with his school for the semester. He could lose his mind after when he would have the proper chance to recuperate.

It had started out pretty innocent for once. Tobirama had been stressed out completely between his finals at school and his workload increasing at the museum. Madara had simply wanted to help him relax and regroup because Tobirama was obviously about to murder someone, and Madara didn't really feel like seeing his partner lose his cool when he was almost done with his school for the semester. He could lose his mind after when he would have the proper chance to recuperate.

That being said, Madara had Tobirama sitting between his legs on the floor, and his hands were slathered in some lotion he bought forever ago but hardly ever used, and he was giving him a simple massage. At first, Tobirama had been stiff and wasn't really relaxing, and it took Madara some coaxing to get him to just let go of things for a bit, but once he had, it began to go smoothly. Problem was, Madara usually ended up on the receiving end when something had happened. They made out and did a few other activities, but sex still hadn't been a thing. Tobirama had just only ever randomly touched him, and he never really gave Madara a chance to return the favor. After all, the first time had been because he was injured, the second time was because apparently saying some simple stuff about art really got him going for some reason, and then he was off to write a paper after all but attacking him, and being smug the rest of the night as he wrote it with Madara in his lap because he was embarrassed.

In other words, he had never really heard Tobirama moaning or groaning, until now. Really, he just wanted to be nice to his boyfriend, and now he couldn't stop himself from getting turned on. He liked to think he was a simple guy, got turned on by his partners, liked his cars, and driving around on his bike. But this was just too much. How was he supposed to resist when Tobirama's voice just dropped like that, getting all deep and finally making some inappropriate noises like that? Still, it was going fine until he started working on his broad shoulders, and Tobirama tipped his head back onto him.

Tobirama simply cracked open his eyes, looking at Madara through his lashes, “Are you... getting stimulated from this?” He questioned, his voice languid yet dripping with amusement.

Flushing, Madara inhaled sharply, “Shut up,” He groused, fingers digging deeper into his muscles, “You're the one moaning all over the place right now.” He muttered, continuing on.

With a lazy smirk, Tobirama nuzzled his thigh a bit with his cheek, nipping a bit at his inseam. “There are many ways one might relax...” He murmured, trailing off for a moment, groaning when Madara found an extremely sore point. “It doesn't have to only be a massage.” He teased.

Head tipping back, Madara huffed, “I wanted to do this for you, I didn't mean to get so distracted.” He replied, finally looking back down, only to see Tobirama simply staring at him now, face twisted into amusement.

“I don't mind. It's flattering to know you want me.” He answered easily, “So if you want something, all you have to do is ask, Madara.” He enlightened.

Those were the words that broke that dam. With a quiet growl, Madara leaned down, capturing his lover's lips in his own, fingers resting on his cheeks, thumbs stroking. He nipped at his lower lips, getting him to part them, so he could begin to caress the inside of his mouth, thumbs slowly slipping down his neck, pushing lightly against the pulse he felt there.

Listlessly, Tobirama stretched an arm up and rested it in Madara's locks, fingers curling around the strands, giving a slight tug to bring his partner closer, deepening the kiss. They sat like this for several moments, before Tobirama pushed him back up a bit, sitting up and craning his neck, “Perhaps somewhere would be better suited for our purposes?” He suggested, before turning around completely, kneeling before Madara. He rested his arms along his thighs, gradually applying more pressure as he rubbed them. “Unless you'd prefer to stay out on the couch and not accomplish quite as much?”

Leaning forward, Madara kissed him quiet, then stood up, pulling Tobirama up at the same time. With a smirk of his own, he hoisted Tobirama up and over his shoulder, throwing the other man off. Hearing the surprised gasp made him chuckle, “What, I work with heavy materials all day, you shouldn't be so surprised I'm going to tote off with you.” He said with a teasing tsk.

Hanging there limply, Tobirama simply stared at the ass that greeted him, “I suppose I don't mind.” He murmured, giving it a small pinch, this time making Madara gasp in surprise. “What, you put me here and don't expect retaliation?” He teased back.

With a shake of his head, Madara swatted his ass, “Best behave yourself back there so I don't drop you.” He muttered, stalking off to the bedroom. Once he was inside the room, he strutted over to the bed, tossing Tobirama on top of the covers, clambering on top him. “You minx.” He hissed affectionately, lowering himself down to pin his partner down, mouth covering his neck in an instant.

With a little gasp, Tobirama braced himself with Madara's arms, digits squeezing the muscled arms under them. “As if you're much better, do you realize what kind of body language you have all the time?”

Pulling back and blinking, Madara shot him a confused look, “I... don't do anything different than normal?” He stated though it came out more as an inquiry. With a small shrug, he went back to Tobirama's neck, kissing downwards to his collarbone, nipping and sucking to leave marks of his own.

With a small groan, Tobirama rolled his hips up, “Mm, always, you are driving me wild.” He murmured, “You're so comfortable with your body, even when you're flustered you seem confident.” He informed, “And always so open. It's hard to keep my hands off sometimes, so magnetic and bea-beautiful.” He gasped, arching into the wandering hands skimming down his torso.

“Never told you not to.” Madara rebutted, sliding down lower, sitting up a bit as he began to fiddle with the band from Tobi's sweatpants. Thumbs hooking beneath the band of sweatpants and boxers, he slid them down to reveal his prize of the night, licking his lips as he stared at it. “Mm, full course meal right here.” He said with a slight smirk, winking up at Tobirama. He grinned when he saw the flush that settled on his partner's cheeks, feeling confident in what he was doing. Pulling off the garments all the way, it left his lover completely naked and vulnerable beneath him, while he was still fully clothed. It almost brought a sense of power into the dynamic, and he was surprised at how much he was enjoying the idea of it. “So pretty.” He murmured, fingers gently fondling him.

“Tease,” Tobirama answered, voice filling with complete lust. “I hope you're planning more than just this.” He egged on, ignoring the way he was already heating up from just something so simple. Yet, he wasn't surprised, Madara always brought out something feral in him that he had never really felt with anyone else.

Humming, Madara ran a finger down his length, following a vein that was showing, “I plan to take my time with you, don't rush me.” He spoke fondly, glancing up to watch Tobirama's reaction as he gave a simple stroke, loving the look he received in response. “You offered yourself so nicely, after all.” He mused, leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

With a quiet groan, Tobirama reached down, fingers threading through the dark hair, “Death by torture.” Was all he was able to get out, gasping when he felt himself taken in all the way, fist clenching around the strands it had captured. His head tipped back and he blearily stared at the ceiling as his chest began to heave with each suckle and lap of the tongue, working slowly and methodically over him. “That's so good, Mads.” He moaned, toes curling.

Looking through heavy lids, Madara groaned at the sight, Tobirama with that blissful look on his face. He kept it slow and playful, bringing a hand up to gently fondle him, cupping and grasping, rolling the skin between his fingers and watching for what provoked the best response. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around the base and gave a firm squeeze, delighted with the drawn-out moan he earned in return. His other hand trailed the soft skin in between Tobirama's thighs, lightly pinching and kneading, always moving slowly.

With a pleased sigh, Tobirama tilted his head up to watch, seeing the hair falling all around Madara, covering most of his face. He was about to voice that next time he was going to put his hair up, however, a moan broke free when he felt the added teeth lightly scraping against his skin, heightening the sensations he was already being targeted with. “Fuck, Mads.” He breathed, biting his lower lip. He felt the heat slowly filling his belly, that deep feeling of desire taking over. “I want to feel you, please.” He implored.

Pulling off with a pop, Madara crawled back up to Tobirama's face, latching on with a deep kiss, “Shh, I've got it this time.” He murmured against his lips, rolling his hips against Tobirama's, grinding down leisurely. Pressing soft kisses all over Tobirama's face, he smiled when he felt the man leaning into it all, “So sweet for me, Tobi. I'm going to make you fall apart, piece by piece, and put you back together again.” He promised, nipping his earlobe. “Wait right here.” He ordered, pressing one more kiss upon him before sliding over to the side of the bed, reaching into his nightstand and rustling around inside in search for the condoms and lube.

Finding the items he was looking for, Madara made his way back to his love, smiling down at him, fingers feathering across his skin, watching as his lover's eyes fluttered closed, humming in return. “So pretty.” He repeated, trailing his hands back up, tweaking Tobirama's nipples with his fingers, earning another breath from the man beneath him. “And all mine.” He purred, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, nipping and lapping at it with his tongue while his fingers opened the lube bottle, spreading it onto his fingers. He used his knees to spread open those long creamy legs, and slipped a hand down between them, sliding down the perineum until he reached his target. He listened to the soft moans coming from his partner and then switched nipples while he began to carefully push one finger into taut skin. He began to place kisses all over Tobirama's chest, peeking up at him, “Feeling good?” He asked, nipping at his collarbone once more.

Nodding sluggishly, Tobirama reached up for Madara, tugging him up. Once he had what he wanted, he pulled him in for a slow kiss, relishing the taste of their mouths together, his hands coming up to knead through Madara's hair, “You don't have to be so gentle.” He said, cheeks pink.

Chuckling, Madara nuzzled against him, kissing his cheeks, “No, I don't. But I want to. I want you to feel good, appreciated. Loved.” He listed off, kissing in between each one. Sliding his finger in all the way, he began to twist and turn it, “So tight, lover.” He teased, kissing his neck. “Wish you didn't have work and school right now. Just want to mark up your pretty neck so everyone knows your mine.” He whispered against his skin, teeth grazing across the taut muscles.

With a quiet moan, Tobirama pulled Madara into a fierce but slow kiss, trying to spill all of his emotions into it, to try and show Madara just how much he was affecting him right now. He wasn't good at stating his emotions and feelings directly, or how much he really cared about him, but he hoped all his actions would always show it. That this man who captivated his heart would always know it, without a doubt. “You can if you want.” He murmured, “I can always-” He moaned as another finger was added, slowly twisting and scissoring, “Use make-up to cover it for work. I don't care about anywhere else.” He admitted.

Sharply inhaling, Madara groaned, “Shouldn't have told me that.” He ground out, immediately ravishing the poor neck before him, biting and sucking hard, lapping over it all with his tongue afterward, “Gonna regret it,” He muttered, going for the other side next, relishing in the moans he got in answer. He trailed his attack down, leaving small groups of hickeys from the neck down to mid-torso, “Gonna be inappropriate walking on legs,” He hummed, nipping at that trimmed belly, “You'll be covered, head to toe.” He stated, sucking on taut skin once more.

Fisting the blanket beneath him, Tobirama writhed from all of it, from the kisses and bites to the fingers in him, slowly torturing him and wishing for more and less all at the same time, his senses being overloaded. “Madara, please, I need you.” He breathed, panting a bit. “Want you so much, please, please.” He pleaded.

Groaning, Madara kissed his belly as he added another finger, “Shh, almost there.” He said softly, lowering himself further, nipping and biting now at the flesh on his lover's thighs, then sucking to leave his claim there as well. “Gorgeous, beautiful, absolutely insane man.” He murmured affectionately, peeking up to look at that wonderfully flushed face again. “Begging so nicely for me. Would do anything for you.” He stated, before taking Tobirama back into his mouth, slowly deep throating him, pulling moans from that lovely mouth once more.

Eyes squeezed shut, Tobirama felt his legs starting to shake, “Fuck, Mads, I-I'm...” He felt himself heave, and it took so much effort not to thrash around, wanting so badly to move closer and further away at the same time. “Please, please, Madara, please.” He all but whimpered, trying to urge the man on. “I need you now please, sweet Kami please take me.”

Groaning around his dick, Madara swallowed him down a few more times before reluctantly pulling away, reaching for the lube and condom, one hand resting on Tobirama's trembling thigh. “Shh, just a moment.” He acquiesced, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Sliding the condom on himself, he groaned a bit when he covered it with lube, before drizzling more onto Tobirama's entrance, making sure it would be slick enough. “So pretty, all open just for me.” He murmured, tossing the lube to the side, grabbing those sweet legs and placing them on top of his shoulders. He aligned himself and began to slowly push in, hands kneading the muscles on his lover's thighs, “That's it, baby, take me in.” He cooed.

Tobirama panted as he felt Madara slide in, “Mm, just like that, yesss...!” He moaned as he felt him go in all the way. He reached up, tangling a hand in Madara's hair. “Kiss me?” He asked, legs pressing on his lovers back, wanting nothing more than to keep him close to him right now.

“How could I say no?” Madara asked, leaning down so that their lips could meet, hands moving to Tobirama's hips to balance himself as they kissed, him not yet moving. “Tell me when.” He murmured, kissing him again. “Won't move until you say so.” He promised, nipping those tempting lips. He couldn't help it, his heart felt so full staring at that adorable face dusted in pink, he didn't even need sex to melt into this man. His heart was going to burst after this, he was sure because it was pounding so strongly.

After another moment of kissing, Tobirama finally nodded, “Please, move. Want to feel it, Mads.” He whispered, fingers brushing across his lovers face. “I want to feel you, please.”

“Fuck, okay,” Madara answered, beginning to slowly rock his hips into him, starting out with small thrusts, before gradually moving into long and slow movements after finding his rhythm. He let out a groan, the tight heat around him making his head swim, “Feel so good for me, koibito. So damn good.” He praised, hands squeezing those hips tightly.

Head tipped back, Tobirama tried to nod, “You too, you feel good.” He assured back. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch Madara's face, which was so pretty with his jaw slack, and eyes glazed over, but he kept closing them against his will, his body trying to simply bask in the pleasure. “You're so good to me, love. More than I deserve.” He babbled, hands running across Madara's shoulders and chest, trying to feel as much skin as he could, “F-fuck, I can't even think straight right now, just want all of you, every single little bit, feeling so selfish-” He gasped at the angle change, Madara pressing his legs closer to his chest, making it harder to breathe, but fuck that really got his sweet spot, “Just want it all.” He moaned.

With a quiet growl, Madara nipped at the thigh next to his face, “Gonna give it all to you, I swear.” He reached a hand out, grasping one of Tobirama's with his own, latching their fingers together. “I can't,” He panted a bit, “I can't imagine you not being with me.” He mumbled, looking at Tobirama now, “I love you so much. Want you always.” He said, pushing down for another kiss, locking their lips together, not stopping to breath, just doing so through his nose when he could so he could keep kissing and ravishing this man beneath him.

They continued to rock together, a sweaty panting mess tangled up, pressing in and grabbing at each other, simply to feel each other closer. When Madara felt himself begin to get close, he reached one arm around Tobirama's leg, taking his dick in hand and he began to stroke it slowly in time with his thrusts, watching as his lover was brought over the edge, body tremble with pants and moans spilling from his lips, breath stuttering as he became over sensitive. “Fuck, I'm close, just, a little more.” Madara pleaded.

Gasping, Tobirama nodded, “Whatever you need.” He breathed, trying to push Madara into him more, his body now trembling from the pleasure and overload he was getting. “Want you to come for me, Mads.”

Stretching up, Madara held onto Tobirama's legs and he began to thrust quicker, pounding into him as he chased his own relief. With a quiet moan, he hit his limits, thrusting slowly once more as he spilled into the tight heat beneath him. Eventually, he stilled, panting as he looked down at his lover, a weak chuckle coming out. “Look at you, all blissed out.” He teased, carefully leaning down and pulling a limp Tobirama into his arms, rolling them to their sides. “Like a limp noodle.” He murmured, kissing the top of his hair.

With a soft mutter, Tobirama pressed himself close against Madara, leg wrapping around one of his partners own, “You sound so very smug right now, Madara.” He said with a slight tsk, kissing his neck. “Of course I am after that performance.” He whispered affectionately. “Do you mind we stay still like this for a little bit? I... like how this feels, with you still in me.”

Hiding his smile in Tobirama's hair, Madara was all but beaming, “Whatever you need.” He answered, moving an arm so that he could pet his hair as he held him, “I'll wait as long as you need.”

Simply offering up a hum in response, Tobirama shut his eyes, indulging simply in Madara's presence, and enjoying how close he felt to him right now in this moment. “Mm, I love you, too.” He said, replying to what he said earlier.

“You better.” Madara huffed, “I don't spend that much time on just anybody, you know.” He teased.

Cracking his eyes open, Tobirama peered up at his lover, cocking a brow, “Oh?” He pressed, “I got special treatment tonight then?”

Muttering, Madara pressed Tobirama's face back into his chest, holding him there, “Brat.” He murmured, “Of course you did. You're more special to me than you'll ever realize.” He said, trying to make it sound offhand, but it came out far more sweet sounding then he intended to make it.

Smiling, Tobirama nuzzled into his skin, “You're special to me, as well. I've never felt comfortable enough to let someone else lead before. You're the first.” He replied.

Stilling, Madara spluttered a little, “Wha- never?” He inquired, almost a little stunned.

“Mm, yes,” Tobirama answered simply. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Madara tightly, “Sometime later, I'm going to make sure to claim you in the same way.” He promised, looking up at Madara's face with a slight smirk.

Face heating, Madara shrugged, “You don't have to.”

Smirk growing, Tobirama shrugged back, “I don't have to, but I want to.” He said, parroting his lovers earlier words. “Besides, I'm sure I am covered in marks head to toe just like you promised, it's only fair to pay you back.” He teased, fingers trailing up and down Madara's back. “There's something I'd like to try later too if you don't mind it.”

“What's that?” Madara asked, more than curious. He kept idly playing with Tobirama's hair, smoothing it out and then ruffling it or tugging on a few strands here and there.

“I'd like to rim you if you're not opposed to the idea.” Tobirama responded, “Though I understand some people simply aren't into that.”

Stuttering, Madara chuckled awkwardly, “I... don't know. Something to explore later? Not tonight though, 'm tired.”

Nodding, Tobirama hummed, “Fair enough.” He said softly, before pulling Madara into another kiss, “I love you, Madara.”

Unable to help the smile that spread on his face, Madara kissed him back, “And I love you too, Tobirama.”

 


End file.
